Crazy Friendship
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Chap.8! it's last chapter! It's happy Ending for KyuSung, Haehyuk, and KiWook/ Sebuah rahasia tentang Cho Kyuhyun pun terungkap/ "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidup, cinta, dan hatiku kepada Kim Yesung..."/ "Ini artinya... Apapun yang terjadi Lee Eunhyuk akan tetap menjadi milik Lee Donghae... Begitu juga sebaliknya... Selamanya!"/ RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**(Publiss yang ke 5 dengan Judul baru, tetap berusaha untuk publish)**

**ONLY PROLOG**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG****. He's Mine.**

.

"Kamu putus lagi, Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk santai. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jessica itu ternyata membosankan."

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Yeoja manapun setelah dua minggu akan terasa membosankan untukmu, Hae."

Donghae tertawa lalu melirik seorang namja tampan disampingnya.

"Apa makhluk hitam kecil itu lebih menarik bagimu dibandingkan Louna, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mempause gamenya lalu dia menyeringai ke Donghae. "Setidaknya PSP ini tidak protes saat aku acuhkan. Louna sering kali terlalu cerewet, Aku harus selalu ada untuknya."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kamu putuskan saja Louna, lalu pacaran saja dengan PSP mu itu."

"Kamu tahu, Hyukkie. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan itu sejak lama, tapi bagaimanapun aku ini namja yang bertanggung jawab, biar saja dia yang memutuskanku." Kyuhyun kembali memplay PSPnya dan menikmati kencannya yang sempat tertunda.

Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie yang bernama lengkap Lee Eunhyuk itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban si maniak game. Yeoja mana yang tidak akan menjadi cerewet kalau namjachingunya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game dibandingkan berkencan dengannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Hyoyeon kemarin menanyakan kabarmu padaku."

"Aku tidak mau dengar soal dia lagi, Hae!"

Hyoyeon adalah mantan yeojachingu Eunhyuk. Awalnya hubungan mereka baik – baik saja, tapi kemudian yeoja itu berselingkuh dibelakang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka, tapi sekarang Hyoyeon kembali mengejarnya.

"Sepertinya hanya Yesungie yang hubungan dengan yeojachingunya baik – baik saja."

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat mendengar kata – kata Donghae.

"Yoona itu sebenarnya sempurna. Dia cantik, pintar, baik hati dan perhatian, hanya saja..." Yesung menyenderkan badannya di sofa. "...dia tidak suka aku memelihara kura – kura dan menyuruhku menggantinya dengan kucing atau anjing. Itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan."

Jika orang lain yang mendengar kata – kata Yesung barusan mungkin mereka akan sweetdrop, tapi Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tahu persis seberapa pentingnya kura – kura itu bagi Yesung. Kura – kura itu pemberian dari adik kandung Yesung satu – satunya; Kim Ryeowook yang sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Orang tua Yesung bercerai satu tahun lalu. Ryeowook ikut Appanya ke Jepang, sementara Yesung menemani Ummanya di Korea.

"Tidak bisa sering bertemu Wookie saja membuatku sedih, apalagi ditambah harus menyingkirkan kura – kura pemberiannya."

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berdiri, diletakan PSPnya begitu saja. Kini dia berdiri menatap ketiga temannya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kalian tahu, kita ini tampan. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak tahun pertama hingga sekarang sudah menginjak tahun ketiga. Kita idola di kampus. Kita ini..." Kyuhyun mengetuk – ngetuk keningnya tanda dia sedang berfikir. "Kita ini... pokoknya kita ini segalanya. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang beres jika sudah berurusan dengan yeoja?"

"Karena aku bosan berurusan dengan mereka, Kyunnie," jawab Donghae santai. "Selalu begitu – begitu saja, tidak ada hal baru yang mengejutkan."

"Iya, Donghae benar. Yeoja itu membosankan." Eunhyuk sepertinya mendukung pendapat Donghae. "Bukannya aku trauma dengan Hyoyeon, tapi sejak SMP aku sudah mengenal yeoja dan selalu begitu – begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung. "Sungie-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yeoja ya? Entahlah. Tapi aku kaget juga karena Yoona yang begitu baikpun ternyata bisa sangat menyeramkan dan tega. Padahal aku sudah meceritakan asal usul kura – kura itu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk – ngetuk keningnya, kembali berfikir. Tiba – tiba sebuah ide gila melintas difikirannya.

"Ayo kita buat perjalan liburan ini. Liburan yang hanya kita berempat, tanpa yeoja!"

"Kyunnie, bukannya kita sering liburan berempat tanpa mengajak yeoja?" tanya Eunhyuk heran dengan ide Kyuhyun yang terlampau biasa itu.

Kyuhyun tiba – tiba menyeringai, tanda bahwa ini bukan hal yang biasa. "Maksudku tanpa Yeoja itu berarti benar – benar tanpa yeoja. Selama liburan ini kita akan menganggap bahwa tidak ada yeoja di dunia ini."

Donghae, Eunyuk, dan Yesung serempak menegakkan tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka mulai tertarik dengan ide dari Evil di depan mereka.

"Dan satu lagi, ini yang akan membuat liburan ini akan menyenangkan..." Seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar, membuat ketiga temannya semakin semangat mendengar ide gilanya. "Kita akan berpasangan, selama liburan ini kita pura – pura berpacaran."

"Mwo? Kita berempat berpacaran?"

"Kita buat menjadi dua pasang, Hae. Jadi akan ada dua pasang kekasih di liburan kali ini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum, menunjukan gummy smilenya. "Ini terdengar gila, tapi... sepertinya menarik. Aku jadi penasaran, apa rasanya berpacaran dengan namja."

"Ya, kamu benar Hyukkie. Ini gila tapi menarik. Aku setuju, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang masih terdiam. "Sungie?"

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa aku bisa menolak kalau kalian bertiga sudah setuju?"

"Yeayyy!" Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunyuk bersorak bersamaan. Mereka sepertinya sangat bersemangat dengan ide gila ini.

"Lalu aku berpasangan dengan siapa?" Yesung yang sudah pasrah dengan keputusan ketiga temannya akhirnya penasaran juga siapa yang akan jadi 'pacarnya'.

"Kita tentukan lewat undian." Kyuhyun mengambil 4 carik kertas note ukuran kecil di laci meja lalu menuliskan nama mereka semua di masing – masing kertas. Setelah itu dimasukan ke 4 kertas note yang sudah digulung itu kedalam botol. "Kertas pertama dan kedua yang keluar akan jadi pasangan, dan dua kertas yang ada di dalam botol juga akan berpasangan."

Kyuhyun mengocok botol itu pelan dan PLUK! Kertas pertama sudah keluar. Dia kembali mengocok botol itu dan mengeluarkan lagi satu gulungan kertas. Diambil kedua gulungan kertas itu.

"Kedua nama ini resmi berpacaran!" seru Kyuhyun sambil membuka salah satu gulungan kertas. "Ternyata ini namaku." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan gulungan kertas yang sudah dia buka, lalu menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang satunya lagi ke Donghae. Donghae membukanya.

"Yesungie, kamu yang akan jadi namjachingu evil ini."

Yesung kembali mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi."

"Hae-ah, itu artinya aku akan jadi pasanganmu?" tanya Eunyuk sambil menatap dua gulungan kertas di dalam botol.

"Yap! Kamu benar, Hyukkie chagi..."

"Aish! Jangan memanggilku begitu, Hae!"

Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya, termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, sudah ditetapkan! Berhubung kuliah sedang libur jadi tiga hari lagi kita akan laksanakan liburan kita ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas yang diikuti sorakan gembira ketiga namja temannya itu.

PLUK! Yesung tiba – tiba menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ada apa Yesungie?"

"Apa kamu keberatan jika aku membawa kura – kuraku di liburan kali ini, Kyu?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak."

Yesung tersenyum. "Sepertinya kamu tipe namjachingu yang menyenangkan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sempat sweetdrop dengan kata – kata Yesung, namun kemudian mereka tertawa karena Yesung ternyata sudah memulai permainan ini sejak sekarang.

"So, let's do it!"

**TBC**

**Ada yang berminat dengan kelanjutan ceritanya?**** Yang udah pernah baca dan review please RnR lagi yaaa (ini publish ke 5 karena yang pertama sampai keempat didelete admin #hikkkz#)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 1 – Let's Make Holiday**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara telephone yang dibanding.

Tut tut tut

Kyuhyun menatap handphonenya. "Louna pasti melempar lagi telephonenya. Hah! Dasar yeoja!"

Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya, acara liburan akan diadakan besok jadi dia memutuskan untuk packing.

Handphonenya berbunyi, ada pesan dari Yesung.

'Kyu, Yoona mengajakku bertemu. Dia bilang ingin membahas liburannya denganku, aku sedang dijalan menuju Cafe untuk menemuinya.'

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia enggan membalas pesan dari Yesung. Apa jadinya liburan mereka kalau salah satu tidak jadi ikut?

Sementara itu Yesung baru saja sampai ke Cafe, Yoona sudah terlihat disalah satu meja. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum melihat namjachingunya sudah datang.

"Oppa, kenapa lama sekali?"

Yesung tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Yoona sekilas. "Mianhe, chagi. Jalanan sedikit macet. Kamu sudah memesan makanan, chagi?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Aku sudah pesankan dua kue coklat, Oppa. Aku juga sudah memesankan Oppa secangkir moccacino."

"Gomawa, Chagi..."

Yoona kembali tersenyum. "Oppa, aku ingin liburan kali ini kita pergi berdua saja."

Yesung menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun dia ingin pergi dengan teman - temannya. Walau dia tidak seantusias yang lain tentang rencana Kyuhyun tapi rasanya pasti menyenangkan menjalankan ide gila itu.

"Jangan bilang Oppa akan pergi dengan teman - teman Oppa lagi!"

Yesung belum bisa menjawab, dia benar - benar bingung. Liburan kuliah beberapa bulan yang lalu Yesung habiskan bersama tiga sahabatnya. Sebenarnya memang tidak adil kalau kali ini dia pergi lagi dengan mereka dan mengacuhkan Yoona.

Pelayan Caffe pun datang membawakan pesanan mereka, tapi Yesung tetap diam. Dia merasa sangat bingung.

"Oppa..."

"Chagiya, kalau aku pergi denganmu apa aku bisa membawa Ddangkoma?"

Yoona menatap kesal ke arah Yesung. "Kenapa harus membawa kura - kura itu sih, Oppa? Dan kapan Oppa akan membuang kura - kura itu?"

Yesung menatap kue cokelatnya dengan malas, moodnya selalu berubah jelek setiap kali Yoona menyuruhnya membuang kura - kuranya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu tanpa Ddangkoma, Yoona-ah."

Yoona terlihat semakin kesal, dibereskannya tasnya lalu dia berdiri.

"Ya sudah, kita batalkan saja acara liburan kita! Oppa ternyata lebih mementingkan kura - kura itu dan teman - teman Oppa!" Yoona pun beranjak pergi tanpa menyentuh kue coklat yang dia pesan.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung, entah harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan kepada Yoona betapa pentingnya Ddangkoma dalam hidupnya.

Diambil handphone dari saku celananya, diketik sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

'Yeojachinguku tidak jadi mengajakku berlibur karena aku ingin membawa Ddangkoma, aku fikir lebih baik aku pergi dengan namjachinguku saja.'

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membaca pesan Yesung dan melanjutkan kegiatan packingnya yang tertunda.

.

.

"Ya Hyukkie! Kamu ini mau liburan apa pindah rumah sih, kenapa banyak sekali yang kamu beli?"

Eunhyuk menunjukan cengirannya. Kali ini dia dan Donghae sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Eunhyuk bilang butuh beberapa baju baru itu sebabnya dia meminta Donghae untuk menemaninya.

"Hae-ah, stok kaos dan celana pendekku yang masih bagus tinggal sedikit. Besokkan kita akan pergi liburan ke pantai, pasti butuh kaos dan celana pendek yang banyak."

Donghae hanya tertawa pelan menatap sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk kadang memang terlalu heboh, padahal mereka hanya liburan beberapa hari saja. Ditangan Donghae sudah banyak plastik belanjaan, dan semuanya milik Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk sendiri tidak membawa apa - apa. Setiap kali mereka pergi memang selalu seperti itu, Eunhyuk membeli banyak barang tapi kemudian Donghae yang akan membawakan belanjaannya.

"Hae, lihat ini! Lucukan?" Eunhyuk menunjukan sebuah kaos berwarna biru dengan gambar ikan. "Aku akan membelikan ini untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Hyukkie. Aku masih punya stok kaos yang bagus kok."

"Pokoknya aku mau belikan ini untukmu." Eunhyuk menyerahkan kaos itu ke penjaga toko untuk ditukar dengan nota. Mereka kembali berkeliling.

"Apa aku perlu membeli sandal baru?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku kira lebih nyaman tidak pakai sandal saat berjalan di pasir, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Dia lalu menuju kasir untuk menukarkan notanya dengan barang yang dia beli dan membayarnya. Setelah Eunhyuk mendapatkan barangnya dia menyerahkan plastik belanjaannya itu ke Donghae, dan Donghae memang tidak pernah menolak.

"Eunhyuk Oppa." Seseorang memanggil Eunhyuk saat dia dan Donghae baru keluar dari toko. Eunhyuk menoleh dan wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Oppa! Tidak aku sangka kita bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

Eunhyuk membuang mukanya kesal, dia enggan menatap yeoja di depannya. Donghae yang merasakan suasana begitu kaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hyoyeon, sedang apa disini? Kenapa ada disini sendirian?"

"Sebenarnya aku janjian dengan temanku tapi dia belum datang. Donghae Oppa sepertinya belanja banyak hari ini."

Donghae tersenyum. "Sebenarnya ini semua bukan barang belanjaanku. Ini punya Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh ke Donghae, sepertinya moodnya sudah berubah buruk.

"Hae-ah, aku lapar! Ayo pergi dari sini." Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae tanpa menggubris keberadaan Hyoyeon. Sementara Donghae masih sempat tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya kepada Hyeyeon yang menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih.

Wajah Eunhyuk tetap terlihat kesal walau sepiring steak sapi sudah tersedia di depannya.

"Hyukkie..."

"Aku tidak suka kamu bersikap manis pada yeoja itu, Hae!"

Donghae tersenyum. Dituangkannya saus cabai ke hot plate steak milik Eunhyuk. "Makanlah steaknya, nanti keburu dingin."

Eunhyuk akhirnya mulai memakan steaknya, tapi sepertinya dia masih enggan tersenyum.

"Kamu bilang yeoja itu membosankan, tapi kenapa kamu malah bersikap manis ke yeoja yang sudah mengkhianatiku, Hae?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum. "Yeoja memang membosankan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa bersikap tidak baik ke semua yeoja, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk mendengus pelan. "Dasar tukang tebar pesona!"

Donghae tertawa mendengar itu. "Sebaiknya kita makan cepat, kita masih harus packing untuk perjalanan kita besok."

Mendengar tentang liburan besok Eunhyuk kembali ceria. Senyuman akhirnya kembali muncul diwajahnya. "Kamu benar, Hae-ah! Aku tidak sabar untuk cepat besok."

"Aku juga, Hyukkie."

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Yesung mengetuk - ngetuk akuarium kaca mini berisi Ddangkoma.

"Hai baby, kita akan berlibur ke pantai kali ini. Aku sudah memberitahu Wookie semalam dan dia senang karena aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Yesung menatap jam mungil disamping tempat tidurnya. Kalau semuanya tepat waktu ketiga temannya akan menjemputnya sekitar 15 menit lagi. Semua persiapan sudah Yesung lakukan semalam.

"Baby, selama liburan ini kamu tidak akan punya Umma, tapi kamu akan punya dua Appa. Tapi... Sebenarnya kamu memang tidak pernah punya Umma karena Yoona selalu marah jika aku panggil dia Umma Ddangkoma."

Yesung mendengar deru mobil di depan rumah mungilnya.

"Yesungie, teman - temanmu sudah datang." Terdengar teriakan Umma. Yesung segera mengambil tasnya dan juga Akuarium mini itu, tiba - tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengambil akuarium mini dari tangan kiri Yesung."Biar aku bawakan, Sungie. Aku takut akuarium mu ini terjatuh, bisa - bisa kamu batal ikut kalau itu terjadi."

Yesung tersenyum. "Gomawa, Kyu."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung baru saja sampai ke mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Umma Yesung saat sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Yesung. Ekspresi muka Yesung berubah datar.

'Oppa! Jadi Oppa tetap lebih mementingkan kura - kura itu dibandingkan aku?'

Ternyata itu pesan dari Yoona.

"Sungie..."

Yesung tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. Segera diketiknya balasan untuk Yoona.

'Aku menyayangi Ddangkoma karena aku sangat menyayangi adikku; Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak akan memaksa siapapun menyayangi Ddangkoma, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengannya karena aku tidak mau mengecewakan Wookie.'

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu Yesung memasukan kembali handphonenya ke saku celananya dan senyuman kembali terlihat dibibirnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Aku sudah tidak sabar mengajak Ddangkoma melihat laut!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu mereka pun serentak berteriak. "Yeah! Let's go!"

.

.

"Kyu, kamu yakin belum lelah? Kita bisa bergantian membawa mobil."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sudah tiga jam lebih perjalanan. "Tidak apa - apa, Sungie. Aku tidur cepat semalam jadi hari ini aku cukup fit."

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu dia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah tertidur. Donghae tertidur dengan bersender di jok kursi, sementara Eunhyuk bersender di pundak Donghae.

"Lucu ya melihat ikan dan monyet tidur bersama."

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa pelan. "Aissh Kyu! Berhentilah meledek mereka seperti itu." Tapi kemudian Yesung pun ikut tertawa.

"Sungie-ah, aku sudah putus dengan Louna semalam."

"Eh kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas. "Dia sudah sangat - sangat menyebalkan. Kemarin dia marah - marah di telephone, lalu malamnya menelpon lagi minta putus."

Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kamu pasti bersedih, Kyu."

"Iya... Maksudnya seharusnya aku memang bersedih, tapi ternyata tidak juga."

Kembali ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kamu aneh, Kyu. Tapi sekarang ini, kita nikmati saja liburan ini."

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana dengan Yoona?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Entahlah, Kyu. Aku mencintainya tapi dia tidak mau mengerti sama sekali tentang Ddangkoma. Wookie itu sangat penting bagiku, itu sebabnya Ddangkoma juga penting untukku."

"Ya sudahlah! Kita lupakan soal mereka! Tidak ada Louna, tidak ada Yoona, tidak ada yeoja manapun!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Kyu, hati - hati menyetirnya."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Mulai detik ini dan selama liburan hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga kamu dan aku."

Yesung tersenyum. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi hangat mendengar kata - kata 'kamu dan aku' keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Yesung menoleh ke arah jendela dan ternyata lautnya sudah terlihat.

"Kyu! Kita sudah hampir sampai." Yesung bersorak senang. Dia lalu mengguncang - guncang badan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Hyukkie, Hae! Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Ternyata Donghae yang lebih dulu bangun. Setelah mengucek matanya sebentar dia pun melihat ke jendela. Laut memang sudah terlihat. Sementara Eunhyuk ternyata masih tertidur dipundaknya.

"Hyukkie-ah bangun, kita sudah hampir sampai." Donghae menepuk - nepuk pelan pipi Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk tetap tidak terbangun. Tangannya kini malah melingkar di perut Donghae. "Aish, semalam kamu tidur jam berapa sih, Hyukkie?"

Donghae terdengar mengomel tapi tangannya justru reflek membenarkan posisi tidur Eunhyuk, lalu dibelainya rambut Eunhyuk yang lembut.

"Kemarin aku dan Eunhyuk bertemu Hyoyeon di mall."

"Yeoja itu masih mengejar, Hyukkie? Aish tidak tahu malu!"

"Begitulah, Kyu."

Hening sesaat. Beberapa saat mereka memikirkan tentang yeoja dalam hidup mereka.

"Oke stop!" Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun berseru. Donghae dan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. "Kita harus benar - benar stop memikirkan yeoja manapun mulai saat ini, mulai detik ini benar - benar tidak ada yeoja. Aku ingin menikmati liburan ini!"

Yesung dan Donghae mengangguk semangat.

"Hyukkie, semoga kita dapat menikmati liburan ini, Ne." Donghae berbisik ke telinga Hyukkie yang masih tertidur. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertatapan sejenak sambil melempar senyum.

.

.

"Huah! Indahnya." Eunhyuk berseru senang saat melihat pasir putih di depannya. Mereka baru saja tiba. Eunhyuk yang akhirnya terbangun langsung meloncat keluar mobil. Donghae tertawa melihatnya, diambilnya tas dia dan Eunhyuk dari mobil dan membawanya ke dalam rumah pantai.

Kyuhyun memang menyewa sebuah rumah pantai, menurutnya rumah pantai lebih nyaman daripada hotel. Jarak rumah pantai satu dengan yang lainnya berjauhan sehinga tidak akan terlalu banyak orang disini.

"Tas yang besar itu pasti punya Hyukkie ya, Hae."

"Ne, Sungie. Kamu tahu sendiri seperti apa dia."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah pantai.

"Woaah! Tempat ini keren Kyu." Donghae merasa senang melihat interior rumah pantainya, simple namun indah.

"Tapi sekedar info, hanya ada dua kamar disini."

Donghae dan Yesung terdiam. Itu artinya mereka akan tidur berdua - berdua. Biasanya mereka selalu menyewa empat kamar di hotel.

"Aku fikir aneh saja kalau namjachingu tidur terpisah."

Yesung mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah. Jadi mana kamar kita, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar kata 'kamar kita'. "Yang ini, Sungie." Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. Lalu kini tangannya mengarah ke pintu kamar yang satu lagi. "Sementara yang itu kamarmu dan Hyukkie, Hae."

Donghae mengangguk kaku. Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidur satu kamar, dia sering menginap di apartement Eunhyuk, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi tidur satu kamar di suasana liburan dengan status 'namjachingu' membuat pipi Donghae memanas.

"Hae!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. "Kenapa melamun disini?"

"Tidak kenapa - napa Hyukkie. Ah iya, kita tidur satu kamar karena kamarnya cuman dua." Donghae melangkah menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Eunhyuk mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yesung langsung menyimpan akuarium Ddangkoma di dekat jendela ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar.

"Baby, lihat pantainya. Indah sekali bukan?" Diusap - usap cangkang Ddangkoma, dan tidak lama kura - kura kecil itu pun mengeluarkan kepalanya. "Kamu pasti akan suka berada disini, baby."

Yesung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengambil gambar Ddangkoma dengan backround jendela dengan pemandangan pantai. Setelah itu dia mengirim MMS kepada Ryeowook.

'Wookie. Baby Ddangkoma sedang menikmati suasana pantai.'

Setelah itu diletakan handphone itu di dekat akuarium. Sebuah pesan masuk, Yesung fikir itu dari Ryeowook, namun ternyata dari Yoona.

'Oppa jahat! Padahal Oppa bisa menjelaskan kepada Wookie kalau aku tidak suka kura - kura, aku yakin dia akan mengerti.'

Yesung langsung mematikan handphonenya tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Yoona.

"Tidak ada yeoja selama liburan ini." Dia bergumam pelan, tapi ternyata masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini berdiri membelakanginya, dia mengerti pasti perasaan Yesung. Bagaimanapun juga dia dan Yoona sudah bersama selama satu tahun.

"Yesungie."

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Percaya padaku, liburan ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

Yesung masih menatap keluar jendela dan membelakangi Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu."

Sementara itu di kamar Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae baru saja selesai merapikan barang - barangnya dan sekarang sedang mulai membongkar barang - barang Eunhyuk.

"Hae, Kyuhyun ternyata pintar memilih tempat, aku suka berada disini." Eunhyuk berguling - guling di tempat tidur ukuran Queen size tanpa berniat membantu Donghae. "Hae, apa Jessica menghubungimu?"

Donghae mulai memasukan baju - baju Eunhyuk ke lemari bagian bawah, karena bagian atas sudah terisi barang – barangnya."Tidak. Awalnya iya, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Dia sepertinya sudah lelah. Sekarang justru Krystal yang menghubungiku lagi."

Eunhyuk bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan memilih duduk sambil bersender di tempat tidur. "Krystal? Bukannya kamu sudah lama putus darinya?"

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan duduk di tempat tidur dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, tidak ada yeoja selama liburan ini, jadi jangan bahas yeoja lagi, Ne."

"Baiklah, Hae!"

"Oh iya, Hyukkie. Apa kamu sama sekali tidak akan merapikan barang - barangmu?"

Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya. "Kan masih ada Hae."

"Ya Hyukkie! Kenapa se'enaknya?" Donghae mulai menggelitik badan Eunhyuk.

"Donghae ya, lepaskan! Geli tahu."

"Tidak akan, ini hukuman untukmu Hyukkie."

Donghae terus menggelitik Eunhyuk sambil tertawa hingga tanpa sadar sekarang posisi badannya sudah berada diatas tubuh namja pemilik gummy smile itu. Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu sambil bertatapan.

CUP! Tiba - tiba Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Hae, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Donghae bangkit lalu kembali membereskan barang - barang Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya mencium namjachinguku."

Eunhyuk terdiam, tapi dia dapat merasa pipinya memanas. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

.

.

"Woaaah! Sunsetnya benar - benar indah!" Eunyuk berteriak kesenangan saat melihat sunset.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang duduk di pasir menatap sunset yang begitu cantik.

Sekali - kali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung. Entah kenapa dia merasa melihat Yesung dari pinggir saat ini terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat sunset. Kyuhyun merasa dia mulai terbawa suasana karena status 'namjachingu' diantara mereka. Tiba - tiba Yesung menoleh dan menangkap basah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya diam - diam.

"Kenapa terus menatapku, Kyu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Eh itu..." Kyuhyun merasa gugup, rasanya malu karena ketahuan sedang menatap Yesung diam - diam. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kamu baik - baik saja, Sungie."

"Aku baik - baik saja, Kyu. Tidak usah khawatir." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku punya namjachingu sepertimu sekarang, aku rasa semua akan baik - baik saja."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar kata - kata Yesung, apalagi Yesung tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hae-ah, bantu aku membuat ikan bakar untuk makan malam."

Mendengar kata ikan Donghae langsung berdiri senang. "Baiklah, Yesungie!"

Yesung dan Donghae pun menuju belakang rumah pantai untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

"Kyu, ayo kita ikuti mereka!" Eunhyuk menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. "Sunsetnya sudah hilang, sudah tidak seru lagi."

Kyuhyun pun berdiri. "Ayo Hyukkie, kita ganggu mereka."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pun menyeringai.

Seperti yang mereka katakan, keduanya memang benar - benar mengganggu Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Ya kalian berdua! Kenapa ikannya dimainkan?" Yesung kembali merebut ikan yang sudah ditusuk kayu yang sedang digoyang - goyangkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Yesungie, ini bumbunya." Donghae menyerahkan semangkok bumbu racikannya lalu masuk kedalam rumah pantai. "Aku akan memasak nasi."

"Aku ikut, Hae!" Eunhyuk pun mengikuti Donghae kedalam. Yesung sudah menyalakan pembakaran dan mulai menyusun ikan diatas pembakaran.

"Kenapa tidak dikasih bumbu?"

"Nanti, Kyu. Kalau sudah setengah matang baru diberi bumbu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia memang tidak bisa mengerti soal masak - memasak. Diambil kipas dari tangan Yesung.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Kyu, kipas dengan benar." Yesung menggelengkan kepala saat Kyuhyun mengipas ikan dengan kekuatan ekstra. "Pelan - pelan saja yang penting beraturan."

Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Aku memang payah kalau sudah urusan memasak."

Yesung kembali mengambil kipas ditangan Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya kamu duduk saja, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menurut. Dia memilih duduk di kursi makan yang terbuat dari kayu yang memang ada di halaman belakang. Dia menatap Yesung yang sedang membakar ikan.

"Yesungie ternyata memang manis." Gumam Kyuhyun yang hanya terdengar olehnya. "Kalau dia yeoja aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Kyuhyun tiba - tiba merasa malu sendiri dengan khayalannya. Apalagi saat dia ingat kalau selama liburan ini Yesung bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi juga namjachingunya.

Tidak lama ikan bakarpun matang. Donghae dan Eunhyukpun sudah datang membawa nasi. Mereka semua makan dengan gembira. Ikan bakar, nasi hangat, dan suasana malam pantai yang tenang membuat semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Huah Kenyang!" Eunhyuk menepuk - nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan. "Biar aku yang cuci piring."

"Aku akan membantumu, Hyukkie." Donghae sudah menyusun piring kotor hingga mudah membawanya. "Kyu dan Sungie bersih - bersih disini saja ya."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk. Baru saja Donghae akan membawa semua piring kotor ke dalam sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya. Wajah Donghae berubah tidak senang, terdengar umpatan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Hae, ada apa?"

Donghae menyerahkan handphonenya ke Kyuhyun. Reaksi Kyuhyun ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae. Diapun akhirnya membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Krystal.

'Oppa! Aku, Yoona, dan Hyoyeon akan mencari tahu tempat kalian berlibur. Kami sudah berniat menyusul kalian kesana. Jangan melarang kami, karena kami akan tetap datang. Tunggu kami, Ne?'

"Aish, yeoja - yeoja itu..." Eunhyuk tidak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya karena terlalu kesal. Krystal, Yoona, dan Hyoyeon memang teman satu angkatan di tahun kedua.

"Aku akan menghubungi Yoona dan menyuruh dia untuk membatalkan niatnya." Semua mata menatap Yesung tidak percaya. "Aku tidak mau liburan kita kacau."

Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan menghubungi... Aish! Aku tidak mau menghubungi Hyoyeon! Hae, bisa kamu menelponya dan mengatakan aku tidak mau dia datang?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne, Hyukkie. Aku juga akan menelpon Krystal."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang sekarang sudah mulai merapikan pembakaran. Dia tahu Yesung sedang gelisah, dia pun gelisah. Bagaimanapun dia tahu kalau ketiga yeoja itu sama - sama kerasa kepala. Mereka pasti tetap akan datang.

**TBC**

**Garing ya? Belum ada Konflik? Chapter depan saja ya konfliknya dimulai? XD #apalah?#,,, review donk review,, hehehhe,, buat semua yang udah review chapter sebelumnya -walau masih berupa prolog- Author cuman bisa bilang : GOMAWA! **

**Curcol : Soal publish lima kali itu, ceritanya begini;**

**Pertama kali aku Publish cerita ini judulnya 'We Are Srtraight! Owh Really?', baru sekitar setengah jam muncul di screenplay dan sudah ada dua review FF ini sudah didelete. Aku fikir apa judulnya ya terlalu 'sesuatu'? lalu aku ganti judul jadi 'Straight or Not!', baru ada satu review udah kembali didelete. Aku jadi mikir jangan – janga karena ada tulisan straight dijudulnya makanya didelete. Aku publish ulang (yang ketiga) dengan judul 'We Make A Dare', dan lagi – lagi didelete pas udah ada dua review. Aku akhirnya merubah sedikit summary dan mempublish yang ke empat kali dengan judul sama, dan kembali di delete padahal review sudah 9. Sempet mau nyerah sih, tapi penasaran juga. Akhirnya aku publish lagi (untuk kelima kalinya) dengan judul 'Crazy Friendship', mudah – mudahan sekarang ga di delete lagi.. Aamiiin! #FF Didelete sama admin itu sakit, JENDERAL! XD#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 2 – I Can Feel That!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yesung menghela nafas. Handphone itu belum juga dia sentuh, hanya dia tatap sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Sungie-ah, jika memang sulit sebaiknya tidak usah dilakukan."

"Tapi Kyu, aku tidak mau mereka datang kesini."

Kyuhyun mengambil Handphone Yesung dan mencari sebuah nama di list contact. Yesung hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

"Wookie-ah." Ternyata Kyuhyun menelpon Ryeowook. "Bukan. Ini aku Kyuhyun. Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan Handphone itu ke Yesung. "Sebaiknya kamu berbicara dengan Wookie, Sungie. Mood mu selalu membaik setelah berbicara dengannya."

Yesung meraih Handphone itu dan tersenyum. "Gomawa, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

"Wookie..."

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Yesung yang berubah ceria.

"Kyu, kenapa senyum - senyum sendiri, Eoh?"

"Tidak kenapa - napa, Hae-ah." Kyuhyun meraih remote TV lalu duduk di sofa dan mulai mencheck acara televisi. "Soal Krystal dan Hyoyeon... Bagaimana?"

"Mereka nekad! Aku sudah menghubungi mereka dan mereka bilang akan tetap kesini. Yoona sendiri bagaimana?"

"Yesung belum bisa menelponnya."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Arrgh! Aku tidak mau liburanku dengan Hyukkie diganggu oleh mereka."

"Tenanglah, Hae..." Kyuhyun menepuk - nepuk pundak Donghae pelan. "...belum tentu juga mereka menemukan tempat ini."

"Haaah! Semoga begitu, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terus memindah - mindahkan channel TV sampai akhirnya dia menemukan channel TV yang dia cari, channel TV yang sedang menayangkan sebuah drama seri.

"Aku pernah melihat beberapa episode drama seri ini. Menurutku mereka menakjubkan."

Donghae menatap layar TV, dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Di layar TV terlihat dua namja, yang satu terlihat manis sementara yang satunya terlihat tampan. Namja manis terlihat sedang bersender di bahu namja tampan sementara namja tampan mengusap - usap rambut namja manis.

"Mereka pasangan gay, Kyu?"

"Aslinya tidak, tapi di drama seri ini iya. Aku suka kedua tokoh di film ini, mereka terlihat cocok dan romantis."

Donghae tersenyum. "Kyu, aku tampan dan Hyukkie manis, sama seperti dua tokoh di drama ini kan? Hyukkie juga sering bersender seperti itu padaku."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu beranjak berdiri. Diserahkan remote TV ke Donghae. "Aku ke kamar dulu, Hae. Aku mau melihat Sungie."

Sesampai di kamar Yesung masih berbicara dengan Ryeowook sambil mengetuk - ngetuk akuarium Ddangkoma. Sesekali terdengar Yesung tertawa dan itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ah ingat semua pesan Hyung, Ne! Sekarang Hyung mau istirahat dulu. Jaga kesehatan dan sampaikan salam Hyung ke Appa."

Yesung kembali tertawa, lalu sambungan telephone pun terputus. Saat berbalik Yesung melihat Kyuhyun bersender di pintu kamar sambil menatapnya.

"Kyu, sejak kapan berada disitu?"

"Baru saja." Kyuhyun mengambil handphone Yesung dan menonaktifkannya. "Kamu tidak perlu menelpon Yoona, aku pastikan mereka tidak akan datang."

Yesung mengangguk. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak mau ambil pusing tentang Yoona saat ini, berbicara dengan Ryeowook memang selalu berhasil membuat Moodnya membaik. Yesung lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

Kyuhyun menurunkan suhu AC sehingga udara lebih sejuk lalu menyusul Yesung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Sungie-ah, selimutnya cuman ada satu."

"Ya sudah, kita pakai berdua saja, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya lalu memakaikan di badannya dan badan Yesung sepinggang. Badan mereka berdua dalam posisi miring dan berhadapan.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan sama - sama terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya memilih menikmati suasana ini tanpa suara.

Tanpa sadar jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mulai menyusuri wajah Yesung, lalu berhenti di bibir Yesung.

"Aku belum pernah mencium bibir namja."

"Aku juga belum pernah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, dan...

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung. Hanya menempel, sementara mata mereka tetap bertatapan. Lengan Kyuhyun perlahan melingkar di pinggang Yesung. Tidak ada reaksi lain, kedua bibir itu hanya menempel beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun lalu menarik bibirnya dan mereka tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, Sungie. Banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan besok."

Yesung mengangguk dan secara refleks lebih mendekatkan badannya ke badan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tidak benar - benar tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang mereka tahu mereka merasa sangat nyaman malam ini.

Sementara itu diruang TV Donghae masih melihat drama seri tadi, tapi dia tidak sendiri. Ada Eunhyuk yang menemaninya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. Lengan Eunhyuk melingkar di perut Donghae.

"Aku suka drama ini, Hae."

"Aku juga, Hyukkie."

.

.

"Hae, aku ingin naik banana boat!" Eunhyuk menarik - narik lengan Donghae sambil setengah berlari. "Kyu, Sungie, kalian ikut juga!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan, keduanya hanya tertawa melihat Donghae yang terus ditarik - tarik oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ikan dianiyaya oleh monyet!"

"Kyu, jangan terus meledek mereka begitu." Tapi Yesung pun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Sepertinya kita harus berlari, Sungie. Mereka semakin menjauh, jangan sampai Eunhyuk meneriaki kita."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun berlari bersama sambil berpegangan tangan menyusul Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah menjauh.

Mereka bermain Banana boat dengan senang, kecuali Eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat saat turun dari Banana Boat.

Donghae terus tertawa sementara Eunhyuk mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Ya Hae! Kenapa masih tertawa?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk mencubit lengannya.

"Aish, Hyukkie! Appo!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu terus menertawakanku." Eunhyuk masih mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Jika ada yang bertanya ada apa, itu karena Eunhyuk sangat ketakutan ketika menaiki banana boat tadi. Awalnya Eunhyuk yang paling bersemangat tapi kemudian dia yang paling keras berteriak ketakutan.

"Hyukkie, cubitan mu benar - benar sakit." Donghae terus merengek sambil mempelihatkan tangannya yang kemerahan.

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan, kemudian diraihnya lengan itu lalu ditiupi perlahan.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang pasangan yang unik.

"Ikut aku, Sungie." Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Temani aku berjalan - jalan dipantai."

Yesung tidak menolak. Menikmati pantai dengan kaki telanjang dan berpegangan tangan dengan Kyuhyun terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sesekali mereka berdua menghampiri ombak dan membiarkan kaki mereka basah.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan kami!" Tiba - tiba Yesung berteriak. "Jangan ganggu aku dan Kyuhyun saat ini!"

CUP! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Yesung.

"Kyu..."

"Namjachingku berisik sekali ya."

CUP! Yesung balas mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Itu hukuman karena kamu berani menciumku tiba - tiba, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kalau hukumannya seperti itu, aku akan sering mencium mu tiba - tiba, Sungie."

Yesung memukul Kyuhyun pelan. "Dasar Evil!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Pantai yang sepi, cuaca yang cerah, dan aroma pantai yang segar ternyata mampu membuat kedua namja tampan ini terbawa suasana.

Sementara itu di pusat kota Seoul.

"Kamu mendapatkan info dimana mereka berlibur?"

Yeoja cantik bernama Krystal itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya, Hyoyeon. Aku kan pintar."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Krytal memegang keningnya. "Dengan menggunakan kepintaranku, Yoona. Ini bukan hal sulit."

Yoona dan Hyoyeon menatap penasaran kepada krystal.

"Hah kalian ini payah." Krystal mengambil sebuah brosur travel agent dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya ke Yoona dan Hyoyeon. "Aku pernah melihat Donghae Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa masuk ke travel agent ini, jadi aku fikir mereka pasti menyiapkan liburan mereka lewat Agent ini."

"Dan ternyata tebakanmu benar, Krystal?"

"Ne, Yoona! Mereka ternyata menyewa rumah pantai melalu travel agent ini, dan alamatnya sudah ada ditanganku."

Yoona dan Hyoyeon menatap kagum kepada Krystal. Mereka harus mengakui kepintaran yeoja yang satu ini.

"Tapi kenapa travel agent itu bisa memberitahu alamat mereka dengan mudah?"

"Aku bilang aku adik sepupu Donghae Oppa dan ingin memberi kejutan ulang tahun padanya," jawab Krystal. "Lagipula staff travel agent itu namja yang genit, aku cukup memberikan senyuman manisku dan.. Boom! Alamat itu aku dapatkan."

Yoona dan Hyoyeon semakin mengagumi kepintaran Krystal, dia memang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam hal - hal seperti ini.

"Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Krystal melirik jam tangannya. "Besok pagi saja, Hyoyeon. Hari ini sudah terlalu sore, lagipula aku ingin pergi ke salon dulu supaya besok terlihat semakin cantik."

"Aku ikut ke salon," seru Hyoyeon cepat.

"Aku juga." Rupanya Yoona pun ingin terlihat cantik di depan Yesung besok.

"Oke, let's make prepare!" Seru Krystal yang disambut teriakan senang Yoona dan Hyoyeon.

.

.

Yesung kembali menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu berteriak. "Mian! Aku tidak tahu kalau..." Yesung kebingungan harus mengatakan apa sehingga memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk merasa kalau wajah mereka menghangat dan semburat merah jambu mulai terlihat di pipi mereka.

"Mau dilanjutkan, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya. Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian dia pun mengangguk malu - malu.

Yesung terduduk di sofa ruang TV, setengah melamun.

"Barusan aku tidak salah lihatkan?" tanya Yesung yang lebih diajukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka berciuman?"

**FLASBACK ON**

Eunhyuk baru saja selesai menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka saat Donghae masuk ke kamar.

"Sudah siap - siap tidur, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar mereka. "Aku belum ngantuk, Hae."

Donghae lalu masuk kamar mandi dan melakukan yang tadi dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk, saat keluar kamar mandi Eunhyuk sedang bermain PSP.

"Bukannya itu PSP punya Kyu, Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar PSP. "Tumben sekali evil itu mau meminjamkan PSPnya kepada orang lain."

Eunhyuk sepertinya sedang asyik bermian sehingga tidak menggubris kata - kata Donghae. Tapi kemudian sebuah kalimat tertera di layar PSPnya.

YOU LOST!

"Aish! Aku kalah terus!" Eunhyuk menyimpan PSP itu dimeja di dekat sofa lalu bersender di senderan sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

Donghae yang sedang duduk di samping Eunhyuk merasa terpesona dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Mata yang terpejam, bentuk rahang yang tegas, bibir yang kissable, dan leher yang...

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba membuang khayalan aneh yang mulai mendatanginya. Dia belum pernah merasa seterpesona ini, bahkan yeoja - yeoja cantik yang pernah dia kencani belum pernah membuatnya merasa terpesona seperti ini.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin menciummu."

Eunhyuk sontak membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae.

"Eh?"

"Di drama semalam mereka berciuman. Sekarang ini Hyukkie kan namjachinguku."

Eunhyuk terlihat terkejut, tapi pipinya mulai merona merah. Apalagi ketika Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Hyukkie?"

Rona pipi Eunhyuk sudah memerah sempurna, namun kemudian dia mengangguk. Donghae pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eunhyuk. Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya sedikit sehingga Donghae pun bisa sedikit melumat bibir kissable itu. Lumatan lembut dan lambat. Mata mereka saling bertatapan menikmati perasaan hangat yang hadir disana, dan saat itulah pintu terbuka.

"Hyukkie, aku mau pinjam..."

Yesung tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya dan segera menutup kembali pintu itu. Dia sempat merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tadinya dia menemui Eunhyuk untuk meminjam PSP Kyuhyun yang Eunhyuk pinjam.

"Mian! Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

**FLASHBACK END**

Yesung masih terduduk di sofa ruang TV sambil membayangkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Yesung jadi ingat kejadian semalam, walau dia dan Kyuhyun tidak berciuman seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae tapi bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun sempat menempel.

CUP!

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun ternyata sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ciuman ternyata mampu membuat seseorang tersadar dari lamunannya ya, Sungie."

Yesung memegang pipinya yang lagi - lagi dicium tiba - tiba oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu mencondongkan pipinya ke dekat Yesung sambil menepuk - nepuk pelan pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa Kyu?"

"Ciuman hukumanku mana?"

Yesung sempat bingung sesaat tapi kemudian dia ingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Aish Kyu! Ada - ada saja kamu ini." Yesung menepuk - nepuk pipi Kyuhyun tapi kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat disana.

Kyuhyun lalu menolehkan kepalanya lalu kembali menepuk - nepuk pipinya yang satu lagi dengan jari telunjuk sehingga membuat Yesung tertawa, tapi kembali kecupan mendarat disana.

"Aku penjahat yang baik ya, sampai meminta hukuman dua kali."

"Ish! Kamu benar - benar evil, Kyu!"

CUP! Yesung kembali mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Itu ekstra hukumanmu, Kyu! Karena kamu itu penjahat yang nakal."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia semakin menikmati kegilaan ini.

Yesung lalu beranjak ke dapur. "Keberatan jika aku buatkan segelas teh hangat?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Yesung mulai meracik teh buatannya, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

GRAP! Yesung dapat meraskan lengan yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aish, Kyu! Kenapa mengagetkanku?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dagunya kini berada di pundak Yesung, badannya yang lebih tinggi memudahkannya memeluk Yesung.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman. Tubuh Yesung terasa pas dipelukannya.

"Yesungie, aku suka aroma badanmu."

"Ini wangi sabun, Kyu." Yesung dapat merasakan degup jantungnya mulai tidak teratur. Kyuhyun berbicara dengan cara berbisik di telinganya, sehingga hembusan nafasnya bisa terasa.

"Kalau begitu kamu pintar memilih sabun."

Yesung hanya tertawa pelan. Lalu handphonenya berbunyi.

'Oppa, Bogoshipo. Kenapa Oppa tidak membalas pesanku?'

Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Yesung dapat membaca pesan itu, pelukannya melonggar. Tapi Yesung menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang hampir terlepas dari pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dimatikan handphone itu tanpa membalasnya lalu dimasukan kembali ke saku celananya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali mempererat pelukannya. "Gomawa, Sungie."

.

.

Yoona menatap layar handphonenya dengan pandangan sedih. Dia tidak menyangka hanya karena seekor kura - kura Yesung sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Yoona akhirnya memutuskan menelpon Yesung tapi ternyata handphonenya non aktif.

"Apa Ddangkoma lebih berharga untukmu, Oppa? Apa hanya karena kura - kura itu pemberian adikmu, Oppa menganggapnya lebih penting dariku?"

Yesung sebenarnya sudah berkali - kali menjelaskan tentang betapa berharganya Ryeowook dalam hidupnya, tapi ternyata semakin Yesung menjelaskan semakin Yoona tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Ddangkoma.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak mengerti juga, aku tidak mau menjadi Nomor dua. Tidak jika dibandingkan adik Oppa sekalipun."

Ya, Yoona cemburu. Yoona dapat melihat bagaimana Yesung begitu menyayangi Ryeowook melebihi apapun, dia ingin diperlakukan seperti itu juga. Dia tahu Yesung menyayanginya tapi tidak sehebat dia menyayangi Ryeowook dan Ddangkoma.

"Bahkan... Aku sering kalah oleh teman - teman Oppa, mereka sering kali lebih penting untuk Oppa dibandingkan aku."

Yoona menghela nafasnya berat. Dia menyadari dia terlalu egois, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi egois, tapi dia merasa sangat ingin memiliki Yesung seutuhnya.

Sementara itu di rumah pantai Ddangkoma sedang tidak berada di akuariumnya melainkan di tangan Yesung yang mungil.

"Baby, aku merindukan Wookie. Aku ingin sekali ke Jepang tapi butuh biaya besar untuk kesana, Wookie pun belum diizinkan oleh Appa untuk ke Korea."

Ddangkoma menatap pemiliknya dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku ingin keluargaku yang dulu, Baby."

**FLASBACK ON**

Ryeowook terus menangis dipelukan Yesung walau mereka sedang di bandara sekarang, sementara Yesung matian - matian menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung, Wookie takut. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada Hyung?"

Yesung mengusap - usap punggung Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Dongsaengnya itu. Sementara itu Mr dan Ms Kim hanya bisa menatap mereka Iba, bukannya mereka tega terhadap kedua anaknya, tapi mereka sudah tidak tahu jalan terbaik selain ini.

Awalnya keluarga Kim baik - baik saja, tapi semakin lama Mr dan Ms Kim semakin sering bertengkar. Jika ada yang berfikir ada pihak ketiga, mereka salah besar. Tidak ada pihak ketiga dalam hubungan Mr dan Ms Kim, hanya saja perbedaan cara pandang yang membuat mereka semakin sering bertengkar. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah secara baik - baik. Mr Kim meneriwa tawaran pekerjaan di Jepang dan memutuskan membawa Ryeowook, sementara Yesung bertugas menjaga Ms Kim di Korea.

"Hyung..."

"Tenanglah, Wookie. Semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Hyung akan sering menghubungimu."

Ryeowook masih terdengar menangis walau tidak sekeras tadi.

"Wookie-ah, kita harus pergi. Pesawatnya akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Yesung pun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Wookie, ini juga berat untuk Hyung, tapi apa Wookie tega membiarkan Appa sendirian di Jepang?"

"Tidak Hyung." Suara Ryeowook sudah terdengar serak.

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersama Appa, kalau bukan Wookie siapa lagi yang akan menjaga Appa?"

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

Yesung memaksakan senyumnya. "Hyung tahu kalau dongsaeng Hyung memang dongsaeng paling hebat di dunia."

Ryeowook menatap Ms Kim, yeoja itu pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum walau matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ryeowook pun memeluk Ms Kim.

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik, Wookie. Jaga Appa juga ya, jangan sampai Appa telat makan."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan pelukan itu pun terlepas. Ryeowook lalu mendekati Mr Kim.

"Appa ayo berangkat."

Mr Kim menepuk pundak Ryeowook, dia bisa menahan tangisnya seperti yang Yesung tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong, ada kesedihan disana.

"Hyung, jaga baik - baik Ddangkoma."

"Ne Wookie! Jaga juga baik - baik Cuwi ya."

Cuwi adalah boneka jerapah yang Yesung berikan kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Yesung segera memeluk Ms Kim yang kembali menangis, namja tampan itu belum pernah merasa sesedih ini.

**FLASBACK END**

"Yesungie..."

"Kyu, kamu tahu kenapa Ryeowook memberiku kura - kura?" Yesung meletakan Ddangkoma ke akuariumnya. "Karena kura - kura itu berumur panjang. Wookie bilang dengan begitu Ddangkoma akan selalu menemaniku."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, tapi tangan kanannya terulur ke Yesung. Yesung meraih tangan itu dan dia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun menariknya lembut hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan posisi yang dekat.

Mereka berdua sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi teman dekat, tapi saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun merasakan kedekatan yang berbeda. Mereka tidak benar - benar tahu apa itu, dan tidak berniat mencari tahu. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati kedekatan ini tanpa harus dipusingkan oleh apapun.

Jari - jari Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri wajah Yesung.

"Jika kamu merindukan Wookie kenapa tidak menelponnya saja, Sungie?"

"Dia sedang berkencan."

Jari - jari Kyuhyun terus menelusuri wajah Yesung. "Dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu, eoh?"

Yesung menggeleng, sebuah senyum samar muncul di bibirnya. "Aku rasa Kim Kibum itu bukan nama seorang yeoja."

"Wookie? Namjachingu?"

Yesung tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Jari - jari Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Yesung.

"Aku... Ingin tahu rasanya ini. Semalam aku hanya mengecapnya sedikit, aku ingin benar - benar tahu rasanya."

Yesung tidak menjawab, tapi matanya menunjukan kalau dia tidak keberatan.

CUP! Kedua bibir itu kembali menempel. Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya, kali ini Yesung membuka mulutnya sedikit sehingga Kyuhyun dapat mengecap bibir itu lebih dalam.

Demi apapun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, mereka sudah pernah melakukannya dengan beberapa yeoja, tapi tidak pernah ada yang memabukan seperti ini. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyangkal lagi, ada getaran hebat dihati mereka saat bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

Tatapan Krystal fokus menatap jalan raya, saat ini dia sedang mengemudikan mobilnya. Sementara Hyoyeon yang duduk disampingnya sedang memindah - mindahkan lagu di dvd mobil.

"Yoona, tidak usah gelisah seperti itu. Kita akan menemui mereka segera."

Yoona yang duduk di bangku belakang memang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Aku hanya takut Yesung Oppa marah padaku, Hyoyeon. Mereka sudah melarang kita untuk datangkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin Eunhyuk Oppa kembali padaku, itu sebabnya aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembali."

Yoona menatap keluar jendela. Bertanya - tanya bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat dia tiba disana. Yesung tidak pernah sekalipun marah padanya, saat kesalpun Yesung memilih diam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yesung padanya sekarang. Saat mengatakan akan datang kesana, Hyoyeon dan Krystal menerima telephone dari Donghae yang melarang mereka untuk kesana, tapi dirinya tidak. Yesung tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Yoona..."

"Pernahkah kalian berfikir mungkin mereka sudah tidak mencintai kita lagi, Krystal?"

"Donghae Oppa memang sudah tidak mencintaiku," jawab Krystal cepat. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan playboy itu lolos begitu saja."

"Kalau aku yakin Eunhyuk Oppa masih mencintaiku, hanya saja dia terlalu marah padaku."

Yoona kembali menatap jendela. Laut sudah terlihat dan itu justru membuatnya semakin gamang. Kedua temannya tahu apa tujuan mereka kesini, berbeda dengan dirinya. Yoona terus melamun hingga dia rasakan sebuah tepukan pelan dipahanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Krystal menjadi orang yang pertama turun, tadinya Yoona masih ragu tapi Hyoyeon meyakinkannya untuk tetap turun. Sudah hampir siang saat mereka sampai kesana.

Tok Tok Tok

Krystal mengetuk pintu rumah pantai itu. "Donghae Oppa! Buka pintunya, ini aku Krystal."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hyoyeon pun membuka pintu itu dan ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Kenapa sepi sekali disini? Eunhyuk Oppa, apa Oppa ada di dalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Ketiga yeoja itu kini menuju ke pantry.

"Eh apa itu?" Hyoyeon mengambil sebuah kertas note yang menempel di kulkas. "Ini..."

Krystal mengambil kertas itu, dan wajahnya berubah kesal.

'Hai kalian semua...

Aku akui kalian cukup pintar sehingga bisa tahu tempat kami berlibur, tapi aku tetap jauh lebih pintar. Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang melebihi kepintaran anggota keluarga Cho. Aku bocorkan satu rahasia kecil; Aku, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Yesung sudah pindah tempat liburan, dan kali ini kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan kami. Oh iya, silahkan saja kalau kalian mau menggunakan rumah pantai ini, aku sudah membayarnya untuk 4 hari jadi masih ada 2 hari. Nikmatilah liburan kalian, Ne!

Tertanda

Namja paling tampan di marga Cho

Cho Kyuhyun'

"Mereka... Bagimana mereka bisa tahu kita akan kesini hari ini? Pantas saja mobil mereka tidak ada." Krystal menatap tidak percaya kertas note yang ada di tangannya.

"Nomor handphone mereka nonaktif semua!" Hyoyeon pun tidak kalah kesal. Rasanya sia - sia perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Krystal menelephone pihak travel agent, tapi mereka justru tidak tahu kalau penyewa rumah pantai mereka sudah pindah.

Yoona menghela nafas. Dia merasa sudah dikalahkan oleh Ddangkoma, Ryeowook, dan ketiga teman Yesung. Yoona pun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumah pantai tersebut, dan dia menyadari satu hal.

"Hyoyeon-ah, Krystal-ah"

"Ne, Yoona!"

"Aku yang salah menghitung jumlah ruangan disini atau... Memang hanya ada dua kamar disini?"

"Haaaah?"

.

.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang duduk berdua di kursi belakang sedang mendengarkan musik dari satu headset, kepala mereka menempel. Sementara Yesung hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kamu ingin kembali kesana dan menemui Yoona?"

"Tidak Kyu." Tatapan Yesung kini beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Dulu Umma dan Appa berpisah karena mereka sudah memiliki banyak perbedaan, aku dan Yoona pun seperti itu sekarang. Apa yang menurut aku penting menurut Yoona tidak, begitupun sebaliknya."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Yesung dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu dikecup pelan tangan itu sementara tatapan matanya tetap fokus ke jalan. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, tapi ternyata itu mampu membuat Yesung jauh lebih tenang.

"Kyu, kamu belum bercerita bagaimana kamu bisa tahu mereka akan kesini hari ini."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan hal itupun menegakkan badan mereka dan mencabut headset yang mereka pakai.

Pagi tadi tiba - tiba saja Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Yoona, Hyoyeon, dan Krystal sudah di perjalanan. Dia pun meminta ketiga temannya untuk berkemas karena Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mendapatkan tempat liburan baru.

"Sebenarnya itu..."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kyuhyun menatap laut yang gelap. Dia sedang kesal saat ini karena acara makan malam dengan ketiga temannya terganggu oleh pesan yang Donghae terima dari Krystal.

"Mereka pasti akan datang. Khususnya Hyoyeon dan Krystal, mereka sangat kelas kepala."

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya lalu menghubungi salah satu nama yang ada di contact listnya.

"Amber! Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Amber sebenarnya adik sepupu salah satu teman Kyuhyun tapi dia lebih akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tolong ikuti mereka dan beritahu aku kalau ada apa - apa."

Amber selalu bersedia menolong Kyuhyun karena menurutnya Kyuhyun mirip dengan Oppanya yang sekarang ada di Amerika.

"Gomawa, Amber-ah!"

Kyuhyun menutup telephonenya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Kalian tidak akan menemukan kami."

Besok siangnya Amber sudah mulai melakukan tugasnya. Dia mengikuti Yoona, Hyoyeon dan Krystal kemanapun mereka pergi hingga akhirnya Amber mendengar rencana ketiga yeoja itu.

'Kyuhyun Oppa, mereka tahu tempat kalian berlibur dan besok pagi mereka akan menyusul kalian kesana.'

Kyuhyun membalas cepat pesan itu.

'Amber-ah, Gomawa untuk informasinya. Kamu memang yang terbaik.'

Kyuhyun lalu menghubungi salah satu nomor penyewaan rumah pantai yang dia temukan di internet. Jarak rumah pantai itu cukup jauh dengan jarak rumah pantai yang dia sewa sekarang.

"Aku ingin menyewa sebuah rumah pantai, dan aku minta yang dua kamar saja..."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Amber? Yeoja tomboy itu?"

"Ne, Hyukkie."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap kagum kepada Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak pernah kehabisan ide. Sementara Yesung yang tangannya masih digenggaman Kyuhyun meremas tangan itu pelan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Mobil hitam itu terus melaju menuju rumah pantai mereka yang baru. Masih ada dua hari, dan keempat namja itu ingin memanfaatkan waktu mereka sebaik mungkin.

**TBC**

**Masih nggak ada konflik? Sengaja. Author masih pengen nunjukin sisi romantisme mereka. Konfliknya nanti aja ya kalau mereka udah pulang dari liburan, itu juga nggak akan banyak. Jadi buat yang suka cerita penuh konflik, Mianhe... cerita ini akan mengalir ringan dan (diusahakan) romantis XD,, **

**Note:**

**Untuk yang bertanya siapa Louna, Author akan jelaskan disini (data ini Author dapatkan setelah mencolek - colek abang Google). Louna adalah nama lain dari Xiao Yi Lou. Yeoja yang satu ini merupakan artis China yang jadi pasangan Kyuhyun di WGM edisi China (Lunar Year). Lalu kenapa Author pakai nama ini? Karena nama Louna terdengar bagus untuk Author #alasan yang aneh#**

**So, masih adakah yang berminat dengan kelanjutan cerita yang tidak jelas ini? Kalau ada Author tunggu reviewnya, Ne. Untuk yang udah mau baca dan Review chapter sebelumnya Author ucapkan : TERIMA KASIH! GOMAWA! THANK YOU! XIE XIE! DAN HATUR NUHUN! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 3 – Truth of Feeling**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

_"Hyukkie-ah, aku tidak mau putus."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Besok sore kita akan pulang dan liburan ini selesai, artinya kita akan putus."_

_"Itu..."_

_"Aku tidak mau, Hyukkie. Aku tidak mau putus."_

Yesung termenung di teras rumah pantai. Pembicaraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidak sengaja dia dengar di dapur tadi siang terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Yesungie..."

Yesung tidak menoleh. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Hyukkie tadi siang, Hae."

Hening.

Laut sudah tidak terlihat karena hari sudah malam. Hanya suara ombak yang terdengar. Seperti rumah pantai sebelumnya, keadaan di rumah pantai ini pun sepi karena jarak rumah pantai satu dengan lainnya berjauhan. Kedua namja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap lurus ke pantai.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, aku dan Hyukkie."

"Hyukkie namja, kamu juga namja..."

"Aku tahu."

Kembali Hening. Angin laut menerpa wajah keduanya. Yesung menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan aroma garam segar mengisi paru - parunya.

"Aku sudah mengencani banyak yeoja, tapi belum pernah dibuat mabuk seperti saat aku bersama Hyukkie."

"Tapi dulu kamu tidak merasakan perasaan itu, Hae. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan sesaat karena terbawa suasana dari permainan ini."

Donghae menggeleng walau Yesung tidak melihat. "Aku rasa ini bukan perasaan yang baru muncul, tapi perasaan yang baru disadari."

Kembali hening. Yesung dan Donghae sama - sama mencoba mengingat semua hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama.

"Dia sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Namja dengan tingkat kecerian over yang membuat semua orang menatapnya."

"Ya, aku ingat Hae. Kamu terus memaksaku untuk mengenalkan Hyukkie padamu..."

Donghae dan Yesung adalah teman satu SMA yang kemudian memutuskan untuk kuliah di kampus yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Yesung lalu mengenal Eunhyuk karena mereka satu jurusan.

"...dan kalian berdua langsung cocok sampai aku pusing mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Donghae teringat pembicaraan pertamanya dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ternyata seorang dancer di SMA, sama sepertinya. Itu yang membuat mereka mengobrol panjang, walau akhirnya obrolan mereka melenceng kesana sini. Mereka jadi membahas ikan, monyet, pisang, alien, dan semua hal yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku benar - benar jadi obat nyamuk!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Yesung benar - benar menjadi obat nyamuk waktu itu sementara Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dunia mereka berdua melalui obrolan panjang.

"Sungie-ah, ingat tragedy kamus bahasa Jepang?"

Mendengar itu Yesung refleks tertawa.

"Kyuhyun benar - benar menyebalkan. Aku sampai harus memukulnya dengan kamus supaya dia mau mengenalkan dirinya secara sopan..."

Kyuhyun adalah teman satu SMA Eunhyuk namun berbeda jurusan saat kuliah. Setelah berkenalan dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mengenalkan Kyuhyun ke Yesung dan Donghae.

"...dia sama sekali tidak menoleh saat kita berdua memperkenalkan diri, bahkan saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya pun matanya tetap fokus ke PSP."

"Dan itu membuatmu refleks memukul kepalanya."

Yesung kembali tertawa. Dia ingat saat itu dia merasa sangat gemas dengan sikap Kyuhyun sehingga sebuah kamus Jepang yang sedang berada ditangannya singgah dengan manis di kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kedekatan kita berempat ini memang sudah berbeda sejak dulu, Sungie?"

"Tentang itu..."

"Aku lebih memilih menemani Hyukkie pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dibandingkan datang ke ulang tahun Uee..."

"Dan Uee langsung memutuskanmu."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menyesal! Pergi bersama Hyukkie terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Yesung mengingat dengan pasti kejadian itu. Uee, mantan yeojachingu Donghae langsung menelpon Yesung sambil marah - marah karena Donghae tidak ada di hari ulang tahunnya dan handphonenya dimatikan.

"Sungie-ah. Ingat ketika Kyuhyun kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu?"

Wajah Yesung berubah muram. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya begitu sedih. Kyuhyun kecelakaan mobil dan sempat koma selama 1 bulan. Setelah sadarpun dia harus tetap di rumah sakit selama hampir 2 bulan untuk penyembuhan dan pemulihan.

"Kamu tidak pernah seharipun absen mengunjunginya. Bahkan ketika libur kuliah kamu full menjaga Kyu seharian."

"Aku benar - benar takut saat itu, Hae."

"Aku tahu. Bahkan karena begitu takut Kyu kenapa - napa, kamu sampai bisa melupakan Hyorin, bahkan tidak peduli ketika dia balik mengejarmu."

Yesung menyukai Hyorin sejak SMA, tapi yeoja itu tidak pernah membalas perasaannya. Sangat sulit bagi Yesung untuk melupakannya, tapi ketika Kyuhyun kecelakaan dunia Yesung seperti teralihkan sepenuhnya ke keadaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ketika Hyorin mendekatinya Yesung sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Aku dan Hyukkie juga bersedih saat itu, tapi kesedihanmu jauh lebih dalam dari yang aku dan Hyukkie rasakan."

Udara terasa semakin dingin, tapi kedua sahabat ini belum tertarik untuk beranjak masuk ke rumah pantai.

"Ada Yoona, Louna, Hyoyeon, dan yeoja - yeoja yang aku dan Kyuhyun kencani, tapi apa kamu tidak bisa menyadarinya, Sungie-ah?"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Yeoja - yeoja itu... Mereka tidak bisa menggeser posisi Kyunnie dalam hidupmu, juga sebaliknya. Begitupun aku dan Hyukkie."

Mereka berempat memang tidak terpisahkan, dan entah kenapa secara alami seolah terbagi menjadi dua. Kyuhyun lebih sering bersama Yesung dan Donghae bersama Eunhyuk.

"Kyunnie bahkan rela membatalkan kencan dengan yeoja yang sudah dia incar demi menemanimu seharian di rumah saat kamu bersedih karena Wookie ke Jepang."

"Kyu ada kencan saat itu?"

"Ne!"

Kembali hening. Angin semakin keras menampar wajah keduanya. Yesung merapatkan jaket yang dia pakai.

"Dulu aku tidak pernah merasa takut kehilangan siapapun kecuali keluargaku, tapi sejak aku bertemu Hyukkie untuk pertama kalinya aku takut kehilangan seseorang yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganku."

Yesung mencoba merenungi kata - kata Donghae. Sama seperti Donghae, keluarga menjadi satu - satunya yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, khususnya sang adik; Kim Ryeowook. Hanya Ryeowook yang paling bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, tapi kemudian Yesung pun merasakan itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, Yesung-ah. Aku dan Hyukkie."

Yesung menatap wajah Donghae yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Dia sudah mengenal Donghae sejak lama, termasuk bagaimana cerita - cerita dia dengan para yeoja. Donghae tidak pernah jatuh cinta ke siapapun. Dia hanya merasa tertarik kepada yeoja - yeoja itu, memacarinya, lalu mencari masalah saat yeoja itu mulai membosankan hingga akhirnya yeoja itu memutuskannya. Tapi malam ini Yesung melihat sisi Donghae yang lain, seorang Donghae yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dia namja, Hae..."

"Dia Hyukkieku, Sungie. Itu saja yang aku tahu."

Donghae berbalik, ditepuk pundak Yesung pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke rumah pantai.

"Cobalah tanyakan pada hatimu arti seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya untukmu, Sungie."

Suara ombak semakin terdengar jelas, tapi Yesung seolah tidak mendengarnya. Dia seolah terlalu asyik dengan lamunanannya, dengan fikirannya tentang namja tinggi bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu... Namja."

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap - usap cangkang Ddangkoma yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Baby, ayo keluarlah. Aku ingin melihatmu. Apa hanya Yesungie yang bisa membuatmu keluar?"

"Kyu, sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Yesung menghampirinya. "Baby tidak mau keluar padahal aku ingin melihatnya."

Yesung mengusap - usap cangkang Ddangkoma. "Mungkin dia sedang tidur, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap - usap cangkang Ddangkoma hingga jari - jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari - jari Yesung. Yesung mengangkat tangannya tapi Kyuhyun segera meraihnya.

"Besok... Aku tidak mau besok datang."

"Tapi kita tetap harus pulang, Kyu."

Keduanya bertatapan. Wajah Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Yesung, tapi Yesung memilih mundur.

"Kita harus packing, besok sore kita harus sudah pulang dari sini, Kyu."

Yesung beranjak mendekati lemari. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Yesung, masih ada kehangatan yang tersisa disana.

"Yesung-ah, kamu marah padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Yesung mulai menyusun barang - barangnya ditas. Hening dalam waktu lama.

"Ciuman kemarin itu..."

"Itu bukan masalah, Kyu. Aku ini namjachingumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi hanya sesaat.

"Tapi besok sore liburan kita selesai, berarti kita putus kan, Kyu?"

"Putus?"

"Ini hanya permainan."

Kyuhyun membeku. Permainan? Ya ini hanya permainan. Kegilaan yang mereka lakukan karena perasaan bosan yang mereka rasakan.

"Kamu akan kembali ke Yoona?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku dan dia memang belum berpisah."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang sedang memasukan barang - barang tanpa sekalipun menoleh padanya.

"Yesung-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Kamu benar, ini hanya permainan. Sesampainya kita ke Seoul permainan ini pun berakhir. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Yoona bisa membaik."

Yesung tetap tidak menoleh sampai terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Yesung menatap pintu yang tertutup itu. Ada perih yang dia rasakan, dihatinya.

Kyuhyun menatap layar TV tapi fikiran tidak berada disana.

"Ya, ini memang hanya permainan." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semuanya memang hanya permainan.

"Aish Hae, lepas!"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Itu suara Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mendekati kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ternyata pintunya terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun terkejut saat mengintip kedalam. Eunhyuk sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur, dan Donghae berada diatasnya.

"Cium lagi..."

"Aish Hae, kamu sudah menciumku dari tadi..."

"Tapi aku mau lagi!"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas. Tangannya terus mendorong Donghae tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak berniat bergeser sedikitpun. Eunhyuk pun menyerah dan berhenti meronta. Melihat itu Donghae tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kamu milikku, Hyukkie."

CUP! Donghae mengecup bibir merah Eunhyuk lalu perlahan melumatnya. Tidak ada respon dari Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae tidak menyerah. Perlahan lidahnya menerobos ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

"Eugh! Hae..."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, dan mulai membalas ciuman Donghae. Tanganya melingkar di leher Donghae. Donghae semakin ganas melumat bibir Eunhyuk dan memainkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat. Wajahnya sudah panas sempurna.

"Mereka... Berciuman seperti itu?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Dia dan Yesung pun pernah berciuman, tapi tidak sepanas itu. Hanya lumatan kecil dan itu pun tidak lama.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara desahan Eunyuk semakin keras. Segera dia melangkah ke kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu Yesung sedang berdiri menatap jendela.

GRAP! Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung dari belakang.

"Kyu..."

CUP! Dikecupnya leher Yesung. Perlahan digigitnya lembut leher itu membuat Yesung mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak mau peduli soal besok, Sungie. Tapi malam ini kamu masih menjadi namjachinguku."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi leher Yesung dan mulai bergerak ke telinga Yesung.

Yesung mulai terlihat gelisah. Kyuhyun tahu itu dan itu membuatnya meningkatkan intensitas ciuman di leher dan telinga Yesung.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris panggilan Yesung, dia hanya merasa tubuhnya sudah memanas sekarang dan dia menginginkan Yesung.

GRAP! Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung ala bridestyle dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Pipi Yesung sudah memerah sempurna. Beberapa kismark telihat di lehernya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung di tempat tidur lalu menindih namja itu seperti yang Donghae lakukan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Malam ini kamu tetap milikku, Sungie."

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi leher Yesung tapi tidak lama karena bibirnya bergerak ke bibir Yesung.

"Aku yang memilikimu malam ini, bukan Yoona atau siapapun. Malam ini Kim Yesung masih menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Yesung. Yesung tidak mampu menolak, badannya terasa lemas dan memanas. Bibir Kyuhyun terus melumat bibirnya. Yesung dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di mulutnya, lidah Kyuhyun. Akal sehat Yesung menguap seketika.

"Malam ini... Eugh! Aku memang masih milikmu."

Yesung akhirnya membalas ciuman Kyuhyun walau agak sulit baginya mengimbangi permainan bibir Kyuhyun.

Malam ini pun mereka isi dengan sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Hae." Eunhyuk merengek sambil memainkan kakinya dipasir, sementara Donghae memasukan tas mereka berdua ke mobil.

"Aku juga Hyukkie, tapi sebentar lagi libur kuliah kita selesai. Nanti kita kesini lagi, Ne."

"Ne!" Eunhyuk tersenyum menunjukan gummy smilenya, tapi kemudian dia menyenggol pinggang Donghae pelan. "Hae, Yesungie kenapa?"

Yesung terduduk di tangga teras rumah pantai. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dia sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Yesung membuka matanya, dapat dirasakan sinar matahari sudah masuk ke kamar melalui jendela. Yesung dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya, saat dia menoleh terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Lalu Yesung menyadari satu hal; dia dalam keadaan topless. Kemeja Kyuhyun pun kancingnya sudah terbuka semua walau kemeja itu masih menempel di badannya.

Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Semalam dia dan Kyuhyun benar - benar larut dalam ciuman yang panjang. Yesung belum pernah berciuman selama dan sepanas itu.

Perlahan digeserkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya, tapi bukannya berhasil Kyuhyun justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Kyu..." Yesung menepuk - nepuk pipi Kyuhyun pelan. "...bangun. Sudah pagi, kita harus packing."

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Sungie." Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya sementara matanya tetap terpejam.

"Kamu pura - pura tidur?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi wajahnya tetap terpejam.

"Aish! Buka matamu, Kyu! Kita harus packing!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya. Yesung tertegun, tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu lembut padanya. Sesaat mereka terdiam.

"Yesung-ah. Gomawa."

"Gomawa? Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung lembut. "Gomawa karena membuat permainan ini begitu indah. Aku harap selama menjadi namjachingumu aku bisa membuatmu merasa senang."

Yesung terpesona dengan mata itu, dengan suara lembut itu.

"Ini liburan terbaik dalam hidupku."

Yesung tetap terdiam. Mata Kyuhyun berhasil memenjarakannya.

CUP! Sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya akhirnya membuatnya tersadar.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur. Setelah meregangkan badan sedikit dia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Sungie-ah, ayo bangun. Bukannya kita harus packing."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang masuk ke kamar mandi hingga pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju akuarium untuk melihat Ddangkoma, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melewati cermin.

"Ini..." Badan dan leher Yesung penuh dengan kissmark. Bekas merah yang beberapa bahkan berwarna ungu terlihat jelas dikulit putihnya. Kejadian semalam kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu. Dia pun mengambil Ddangkoma dan meletakkan ditangannya.

"Baby... Ini benar - benar liburan paling gila yang pernah aku alami."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Melamun Oeh?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Donghae berdiri disampingnya. Donghae lalu duduk disamping Yesung dan menunjuk salah satu kissmark di leher Yesung.

"Ini pekerjaannya Kyuhyun ya?"

Yesung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Anehkan? Di leherku ada tanda seperti ini, dan ini dibuat oleh Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa aneh?"

"Karena Kyuhyun itu namja, Hae."

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Yesung. "Apa kamu tidak melihat kalau di leher Hyukkie juga banyak kissmark? Aku yang membuat semua itu, Sungie. Dan aku namja."

"Entahlah Hae, aku bingung."

Donghae merangkul pundak Yesung. "Dengarkan aku! Pelan - pelan saja jika ini masih membingungkan untukmu, Yesungie. Tapi saranku satu, jangan menolak apapun yang kamu rasakan, biarkan semuanya mengalir."

Yesung terdiam. Dia benar - benar bingung.

"Ehem!" Serempak Yesung dan Donghae menolak ke arah suara. Kyuhyun ternyata baru keluar dari rumah pantai. "Apa karena aku dan Yesungie sudah putus kamu berniat menarik perhatiannya, Hae?"

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan rangkulan tangannya di pundak Yesung. "Aku sudah punya Hyukkie, Kyu. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sementara itu Yesung merasakan hatinya tiba - tiba seperti tersayat. Kyuhyun mengatakan kata putus dan ternyata itu menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi dia ingat, dia yang kemarin terlebih dahulu mengatakan soal itu.

Yesung pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah. "Kyu, Hae, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang."

Yesung mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi jelas terlihat tatapan sedih di mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Donghae Oppa." Donghae sudah hendak berbalik pergi tapi sebuah lengan meraihnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur kuliah selesai dan ternyata Krystal sudah menantinya. "Ya Oppa! Jangan kabur!"

Donghae mencoba menarik lengannya tapi Krystal memegangnya begitu erat. Donghae pun tidak bisa bersikap kasar terhadap yeoja.

"Krystal lepaskan tanganku."

Krystal menggeleng. "Ani! Oppa akan langsung kabur kalau aku melepasnya."

Donghae mencoba untuk tetap bersabar, tapi sudah terlihat kalau dia benar - benar malas berurusan dengan Krystal. Tiba - tiba seseorang menarik lengannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Krystal.

"Eunhyuk Oppa? Apa yang Oppa lakukan?" Krystal mencoba meraih lengan Donghae kembali tapi Eunhyuk segera menepisnya.

"Jangan pegang - pegang Hae seperti itu, Krystal. Hae tidak menyukainya, aku juga tidak."

"Eh? Apa urusan Oppa?" Krystal kembali mencoba meraih lengan Donghae tapi Eunhyuk kembali menepisnya.

"Aish Krystal! Aku bilang berhenti pegang -pegang Hae. Dia ini Donghae-ku!" Eunhyuk memberikan penekanan pada kata Donghae-ku membuat Krystal melongo karena bingung.

"Hae-ah, ayo pergi dari sini." Eunyuk menarik lengan Donghae dan meninggalkan Krystal yang masih kebingungan. Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum kemenangan.

Sementara itu di salah koridor sekolah Yesung sedang berjalan sendirian. Kantung mata terlihat di matanya, dia mengalami insomnia parah akhir - akhir ini.

Sejak liburan berakhir beberapa hari lalu dan dia 'putus' dari Kyuhyun, Yesung mulai mengalami insomnia. Apalagi dia merasa kalau Kyuhyun menjaga jarak darinya. Mereka belum pernah pergi berdua sejak itu seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan, kalau pergi keluar pasti bersama dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Yesung Oppa!" Yesung menoleh, seorang yeoja cantik sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Yoona..."

Yoona mengatur nafasnya yang ngos - ngosan begitu sampai di depan Yesung.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Oppa."

Yoona menyodorkan sebuah toples bening kecil yang ternyata berisi cookies cokelat.

"Aku membuat ini sendiri, Oppa. Hyoyeon membantuku sih, tapi lebih banyak aku yang membuatnya."

Yesung menatap toples yang tersodor di depannya. Walau ragu tapi diraihnya toples itu.

"Gomawa, Yoona-ah."

Yoona mengangguk. "Oppa, mianhe... Waktu itu aku nekad datang ke tempat Oppa berlibur."

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena pergi saat kamu datang."

Yoona meremas pelan cardigan yang dia pakai. "Ummm... Aku harap perasaan Oppa tidak berubah padaku gara - gara itu."

Yesung tertegun. Perasaan kepada Yoona? Dia mencoba bertanya pada hatinya, dan ternyata perasaannya pada Yoona belum berubah, hanya saja... Yesung tiba - tiba menyadari perasaannya kepada Yoona tidak seperti yang dia fikirkan selama ini.

"Apa Oppa masih menyayangiku?"

Yesung mengangguk. Yoona tersenyum.

"Jadi Oppa juga masih mencintaiku?"

Kali ini Yesung tertegun. Bukannya dia merasa bingung apakah dia masih mencintai Yoona atau tidak, yang jadi pertanyaannya kini justru apakah dia memang pernah mencintai Yoona atau tidak.

Yoona dapat melihat keraguan dimata Yesung. "Oppa! Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yoona."

"Oppa tidak tahu? Bagaimana Oppa tidak tahu apa Oppa masih mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Kembali Yesung terdiam. Mata Yoona sudah mulai berkaca - kaca. Harusnya mudah saja, dia tinggal mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai Yoona lalu memeluk yeoja itu untuk mencegahnya menangis, tapi Yesung tidak ingin melakukan itu. Dia ingin jujur terhadap perasaannya.

"Oppa benar - benar jahat padaku!" Yoona berseru keras, lalu dia melihat tanda merah di leher Yesung yang sudah mulai samar.

"Itu... Dileher Oppa... Oppa sudah punya yeojachingu baru ternyata."

Yesung refleks memegang lehernya. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak mencoba menghilangkan kissmark di lehernya sebelum kembali masuk kuliah.

"Apa yang melakukan itu lebih cantik dariku?"

Yesung menggeleng. Dia tidak berbohong, yang menandai kissmark itu memang tidak lebih cantik dari Yoona karena dia tampan.

"Lalu kenapa Oppa berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain?"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan yeoja!"

Yoona mulai terlihat kesal. "Tidak berselingkuh dengan yeoja? Lalu siapa yang memberikan kissmark di leher Oppa? Tidak mungkin namja kan?"

Dia memang namja! Yesung hanya bisa berbisik dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau seorang yeoja yang memberikan tanda itu, tapi tidak mungkin juga Yesung berkata yang sebenarnya, itu pasti terdengar aneh.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu, Oppa. Dan memastikan Oppa tetap disampingku." Setelah mengatakan itu Yoona pun melangkah pergi.

Yesung memijit kepalanya pelan. Mendadak dia merasa pusing.

"Yesungie..."

Yesung mendengar seseorang memanggilnya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya tapi cahaya yang menerobos masuk begitu saja membuatnya kembali menutup matanya. Tidak lama matanya kembali terbuka, tapi kali ini secara perlahan. Yesung merasa kepalanya pusing, diambil nafas panjang untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Yesung menatap sekeliling dan dia mengenal pasti tempat ini, dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Disaat mencoba mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Yesung dengan semangkuk sop ayam di tangannya.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Sungie? Syukurlah."

Yesung mencoba bangun, tapi pusing kembali menyerangnya. Dia pun memilih duduk bersender di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa aku jadi ada disini?"

"Kamu pingsan di kampus, Sungie. Tadinya aku mau membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi kamu pasti tidak menyukainya."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan segelas air ke Yesung. "Minumlah dulu, setelah itu makanlah. Aku sudah membuat sup ayam."

Yesung meraihnya dan meneguk air itu perlahan. Kyuhyun memegang mangkok sup dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang sendok. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyuapi Yesung walau awalnya Yesung menolak.

"Ini enak... Tidak biasanya."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pendapat Yesung yang jujur. Kyuhyun memang payah dalam urusan memasak, tapi sup buatannya kali ini lumayan enak.

"Tidak mungkin aku memberi makanan tidak enak pada orang yang sedang sakit, makanya tadi aku memasak dengan sungguh - sungguh."

Yesung memakan sup sampai habis, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Yesungie, tidur saja lagi, Ne. Kamu perlu banyak istirahat."

"Memang kamu mau kemana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Yesung sampai dada. "Aku tidak akan kemana - mana. Aku akan disini, minimal sampai Umma mu pulang."

Yesung mencoba terpejam tapi dia tidak bisa. Dapat dia rasakan hangat di tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Susah tidur, eoh?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dipaksakan tidur, tapi tetap rebahan seperti ini, Ne."

"Ne."

Kyuhun tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung, lalu mencium tangan itu lembut. Yesung hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun, dia kembali terpenjara oleh tatapan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu."

"Memutuskan apa?"

Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung dengan lembut. "Aku akan bersaing dengan Yoona untuk mendapatkan hatimu."

"Eh?" Yesung menatap tidak percaya. "Tapi, aku ini namja. Kamu juga namja."

"Hae dan Hyukkie juga sama - sama namja. Bahkan adikmu Wookie juga memiliki kekasih seorang namja, jadi apa salahnya aku mengharapkanmu yang juga seorang namja?"

Yesung terlihat bingung, sepertinya dia masih sulit menerima hal ini. Kyuhyun kembali mencium kening Yesung.

"Sungie-ah, tidak usah difikirkan. Biarkan saja aku melakukan semua hal untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu, biarkan perasaan itu mengalir di dalam hatimu secara alami."

Yesung sempat terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, hatinya menghangat karena kesempatan itu telah dia dapatkan.

.

.

Hyoyeon mondar mandir dengan gelisah membuat Krystal akhirnya melempar sebuah bantal sofa kepadanya.

"Aish! Krystal!"

"Berhentilah mondar - mandi seperti itu, pusing yang melihat!"

Hyoyeon mendengus pelan tapi kemudian memilih duduk di samping Yoona.

"Aku sulit percaya dengan ceritamu tadi, Krys."

"Aku juga sulit percaya, tapi Eunhyuk Oppa dengan jelas menyebut Donghae Oppa dengan sebutan Donghae-ku!"

Hyoyeon memainkan handphone ditangannya dengan gelisah.

"Apa maksudnya sih kata - kata itu?" Hyoyeon mengerang frustasi. Lalu diliriknya Yoona yang sejak tadi masih terdiam.

"Yoona-ah, kamu kenapa?"

Yoona mengangkat kepalanya. "Yesung Oppa... Aku melihat ada bekas kissmark di lehernya, sudah agak memudar memang."

Hyoyeon dan Krystal menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangan karena kaget. Selama ini Yesung dikenal sebagai namja yang paling baik diantara keempat namja tersebut. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh, dan termasuk namja yang setia.

"Dia tetap tidak mau mengaku saat aku menanyakan yeoja yang menjadi selingkuhannya, dia malah bilang tidak berselingkuh dengan yeoja."

Hening sesaat.

"Apa kalian pernah merasa kalau hubungan mereka berempat itu terlalu akrab? Bahkan untuk ukuran sahabat."

Yoona dan Hyoyeon serempak menatap Krystal. Mencoba mencerna kata - kata Krystal barusan.

"Donghae Oppa selalu memilih pergi dengan Eunhyuk Oppa dari pada berkencan denganku waktu dulu kita masih pacaran."

"Ah iya, Eunhyuk Oppa memang lebih senang mengajak Donghae Oppa pergi dari pada mengajakku yang jelas - jelas yeojachingunya waktu itu."

Yoona masih terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan hal tersebut, tapi kemudian dia menyadari satu hal.

"Yesung Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa juga sangat dekat, sangat - sangat dekat. Yesung Oppa bahkan menangis saat Kyuhyun Oppa terserempet sebuah motor, padahal Kyuhyun Oppa tidak apa - apa. Saat aku bertanya kenapa Yesung Oppa menangis, dia menjawab dia takut kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang."

Ketiga yeoja itu kembali terdiam. Masing - masing mencoba memikirkan semuanya dan mencari titik temu dari semua ini.

"Donghae Oppa dan Eunhyuk Oppa..."

"Kyuhyun Oppa dan Yesung Oppa..."

Hyoyeon dan Krystal bertatapan. Sepertinya mereka mulai menyadari satu hal.

"Apa kamu memikirkan yang aku yang aku fikirkan, Krys?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Hyoyeon."

"Mereka itu..."

"...lebih dari sekedar sahabat!"

Yoona menatap kedua sahabatnya, tapi kemudian dia mengakui kalau kecurigaan kedua temannya itu beralasan.

"Kalau itu benar, aku tidak akan rela menyerahkan Yesung Oppa ke Kyuhyun Oppa. Yesung Oppa milikku."

"Aku juga! Donghae Oppa harus menjadi milikku lagi!"

Hyoyeon bangkit dari sofa, lalu berdiri di depan ke dua temannya. "Apa kalian fikir aku akan rela Eunhyuk Oppa bersama Donghae Oppa atau siapapun? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Ketiga yeoja itu kembali terdiam, sepertinya mereka mulai tenggelam dalam fikiran masing - masing.

.

.

Yesung mendengar nada sambung yang ke 4 di handphonenya, tapi Ryeowook belum juga mengangkat telephonenya.

KLIK!

"Ah Wookie, akhirnya kamu mengangkat telephone Hyung."

_'Mian Hyung, ini Kibum bukan Wookie.'_

Yesung terdiam, menyadari itu Kibum segera memberi penjelasan.

_'Wookie sedang mandi Hyung, tadi dia memintaku mengangkat telephone kalau Kim Ajushi atau Hyung yang menelephone.'_

"Oh begitu ya." Yesung mengerti, tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Tunggu, memangnya kalian sedang berada dimana?"

_'Di apartementku, Hyung.'_

Wajah Yesung berubah horor. Mereka berdua sedang berada di apartement Kibum dan tadi Kibum bilang Ryeowook sedang mandi.

"Apartement? Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

_'Eh? Ani Hyung! Kami tidak melakukan apa - apa. Tadi aku baru menjemput Wookie dari sanggar musik, dan udara memang sedang panas makanya dia mandi.'_

Yesung menghembuskan nafas lega.

_'Hyung tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal - hal aneh pada Wookie, setidaknya tidak sekarang.'_

"Ya! Apa maksudmu tidak sekarang?" Suara Yesung naik satu oktaf, tapi Kibum tetap tenang.

_'Tentu saja setelah dia menjadi istriku aku boleh melakukan hal itu ke Wookie, Hyung'_

Yesung kembali tertegun. Ryeowook menjadi istri?

_'Aku akan menikahi Wookie setelah aku lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kim Ajushi juga sudah setuju kok. Asal aku bisa membuat Wookie bahagia Kim Ajushi tidak keberatan.'_

"Appa tahu? Aish! Kalian berdua ini benar - benar membuat kepalaku sakit!"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan di sebrang telephone. Kibum sepertinya harus membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook tentang Hyungnya. Yesung memang orang yang menyenangkan dan lucu.

"Kibum-ah, apa kamu benar - benar mencintai dan menyayangi Wookie?"

_'Tentu saja Hyung!'_

"Tapi kalian sama - sama namja."

'_Lalu apa yang salah? Yang aku tahu Wookie itu Wookie-ku, dia namjachinguku.'_

Yesung jadi teringat kata - kata Donghae tentang Eunhyuk.

_'Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Wookie sebaik mungkin disini jadi Hyung tidak perlu mencemaskan keadaan Wookie walau kalian berjauhan.'_

Yesung tersenyum. Dia dapat mendengar kesungguhan di kata - kata Kibum dan hatinya menghangat.

"Baiklah Kibum, aku percayakan Wookie padamu, jaga dia sepenuh hati mu. Tapi ingat, kalau kamu berani menyakitinya aku akan langsung terbang ke Jepang dan membuatmu menderita!"

Kibum kembali tertawa pelan. _'Ne Hyung! Aku berjanji.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup telephonenya. Sampaikan salamku pada Wookie, Ne!"

'_Ne Hyung! Gomawa.'_

Sambungan telephone pun terputus. Yesung melangkah menuju akuarium Ddangkoma.

"Baby, bukankah ini gila?" Ddangkoma menatap datar Yesung yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku masing sulit percaya ada cinta sesama namja, tapi sudah banyak yang membuktikan itu."

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Yesung, pesan dari Kyuhyun.

_'Yesungie, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah lebih baik? Besok aku jemput, Ne! Jadi kamu tidak perlu naik bis. Tapi kalau belum benar - benar sehat sebaiknya istirahat saja, nanti sepulang kuliah aku akan ke rumahmu.'_

Yesung mendekatkan handphonenya ke akuarium dan memperlihatkan pesan itu ke Ddangkoma yang tetap menatap datar.

"Baby, ini salah satu bukti lain yang membuatku mulai percaya bahwa cinta sesama namja itu benar - benar ada." Yesung pun tersenyum manis.

**TBC**

**Apa ini? =.=... Buat semua Reader Mian ya author agak lama updatenya. Kemaren ada yang harus Author kerjain dulu #sok sibuk#... Mian juga kalau udah lama update tapi ceritanya garing, tolong di maklum ya.**

**Note: soal pemakaian nama - nama yeoja di FF ini, Author bukannya anti fans ataupun penggemar salah satu girl band. Author pakai nama mereka soalnya Author fikir kalau pakai nama - nama personil girlband pasti Reader lebih mudah ngebayangin muka mereka pas lagi baca cerita, jadi feelnya lebih dapat dibandingkan kalau Author pake OC untuk peran yeoja. Sekali lagi Author ga ada maksud apa - apa, asli Author cuman minjem nama mereka. Oke?**

**So, masih ada yang mau baca FF ini? Saran dan kritik Author terima dengan tangan terbuka, Keep RnR Ne. Untuk semua Readers yang sudah RnR chapter sebelumnya Author cuman bisa bilang: GOMAWA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 4 – It Starts to Become Seriously**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Ryeowook**

**Kibum**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya. Dua namja di dalamnya terdiam, tapi tangan keduanya berpegangan. Kedua namja itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Hanya sesekali Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Yesung saat dia harus memindahkan gigi mobil.

"Kyu... Gomawo sudah menjemputku."

"Aku sudah berjanji semalam, Sungie."

CUP! Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Yesung lembut membuat pipi Yesung menghangat.

"Sungie-ah, hari ini kuliahku akan lebih dulu selesai. Aku tunggu kamu di perpustakaan, Ne."

"Aku bisa naik Bus, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Kim Ajhuma untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Yesung tersenyum sekaligus merasa penasaran tentang apa saja yang Kyuhyun dan Ummanya bicarakan.

Tidak lama mereka sudah sampai di Kampus. Kyuhyun tidak hanya menjemput Yesung tapi juga mengantarkannya sampai ke kelas.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, ne. Kalau merasa tidak enak badan lagi izin saja. Jangan lupa kabari aku via pesan."

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Kyu... Aku tidak apa - apa."

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Yesung pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. "Berjanjilah kamu akan melakukan itu, Sungie. Aku menghawatirkanmu."

Senyum manis terpasang di wajah Yesung. "Ne, Kyu. Aku berjanji."

"Ehem!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. "Bisa kalian bergeser? Keromantisan kalian berdua menghalangi pintu masuk."

"Hyukkie..." Pipi Yesung kembali menghangat, sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Ya Hyukkie! Aku minta kamu menjaga Yesungie baik - baik! Kalau ada apa - apa hubungi aku!"

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun yang semakin over protektive. "Laksanakan, Kyu! Aku pastikan Yesung-mu baik - baik saja."

"Ish kalian! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Mendengar protes dari Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Yesung terlihat semakin imut saat sedang kesal seperti itu, apalagi walaupun terlihat kesal tapi Yesung tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat pink di pipinya.

Setelah memastikan Yesung mendapatkan tempat duduk di samping Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi, namun ternyata seorang yeoja mengikutinya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ternyata Yoona. "Yoona! Selamat pagi."

Yoona tidak menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun, tatapan kesal terlihat di wajahnya. "Kenapa Oppa mengantar Yesung Oppa ke kelasnya?"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mengantar Yesungie sampai ke kelas?"

Yoona terlihat semakin kesal. "Ya Oppa! Yesung Oppa bisa ke kelasnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah Yoona. "Aku menjemputnya tadi pagi, jadi aku antar saja sekalian ke kelas..."

"Mwo? Kenapa Oppa harus menjemput Yesung Oppa?"

"Karena dia sedang sakit, kemarin dia pingsan!"

Yoona terlihat terkejut. Kemarin? Tiba - tiba dia merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun dia habis bertengkar dengan Yesung kemarin. Yoona sebenarnya dapat melihat kalau kemarin Yesung sedang tidak sehat, tapi dia terlalu kesal.

"Aku juga akan mengantarnya pulang, jadi sebaiknya kamu tidak mengganggu Yesungie dulu!"

"Mwo? Ya Oppa! Aku ini yeojachingunya Yesung Oppa..."

"Tapi aku lebih mengenalnya. Dan Yesungie lebih membutuhkanku."

Yoona kehabisan kata - kata. Cara bicara Kyuhun yang tenang namun dalam membuatnya tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Dihentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Yoona memilih untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Bagaimanapun Yoona adalah yeoja, dia harus bisa menjaga kata - kata dan etikanya di depan yeoja.

Kyuhyun melirik jam ditangannya. Kuliah pertamanya di mulai di jam kedua, dia masih punya cukup waktu untuk meminum secangir kopi di kantin guna menenangkan fikirannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sekotak cheese cake ke meja kasir dan membayarnya. Saat ini dia dan Yesung sedang berada di toko kue.

"Kyu, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri."

"Ani! Aku ingin memberi kue ini untuk Kim Ajhuma, jadi aku yang harus membayarnya."

Yesung tidak protes lagi. Sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang keras kepala, percuma memprotes keinginannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus ikut makan malam di rumahku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Tawaran ini tentu saja disambut dengan antusias, apalagi masakan Ms. Kim memang enak.

"Umma. Aku pu..." Kata - kata Yesung terputus. Ada dua orang yeoja di dapur. "...lang"

"Sungie, kamu pulang tepat waktu. Umma dan Yoona baru saja selesai memasak."

Yesung menatap bingung Yoona yang sedang berada di samping Ms. Kim.

"Yoona? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku? Memasak untuk Oppa tentunya." Yoona tersenyum manis, senyum yang biasanya bisa membuat Yesung merasa nyaman, tapi kali ini dia justru merasa bingung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah - olah tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"Kyu Oppa. Gomawo sudah mengantar Yesung Oppa, sekarang kami akan makan malam bersama..."

Ne, Yoona! Aku akan pulang sekarang..."

"Tidak!" Tiba - tiba Yesung memotong kata - kata Kyuhyun. "Kamu tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Kyu! Kamu sudah berjanji akan makan malam disini."

Yoona terkejut mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Dia merasa kesal, tapi senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kyunnie-ah, benar kata Yesungie. Kamu harus makan malam disini, ne." Ms. Kim yang memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi meminta Kyuhyun untuk makan malam bersama.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, Ajhuma. Gomawo." Kyuhyun mendekati Kim Ajhuma dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik. "Ini untuk Ajhuma, kebetulan tadi aku dan Yesungie mampir ke toko kue."

Ms. Kim mengintip ke dalam plastik dan matanya terlihat berbinar. "Cheese cake? Gomawo, Kyunnie. Ternyata Kyunnie masih ingat kue yang Ajhuma suka."

Kim Ajhuma lalu membawa kue itu dapur.

Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh kearah Yoona. Senyum manis Kyuhyun hilang, berganti sebuah seringai, senyum kemenangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yoona hanya menatap kesal, dan semakin kesal saat posisi duduknya dengan Yesung tidak bersampingan.

Meja makan mungil itu hanya terdiri dari empat kursi. Posisi duduk Yoona diapit oleh Kim Ajhuma dan Kyuhyun, walau dia berhadapan dengan Yesung tapi dia tetap merasa kesal karena tidak duduk di samping Yesung.

"Ajhuma, masakan Ajhuma memang paling enak."

Ms. Kim tertawa pelan mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. "Kamu bisa saja, Kyu. Bukannya di rumahmu ada koki khusus untuk memasak? Pasti masakannya enak - enak."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tapi tetap saja berbeda dengan masakan Ajhuma."

Ms. Kim kembali tertawa pelan. "Kyu, kenapa Hae dan Hyukkie tidak diajak juga. Sudah lama mereka tidak datang kesini."

"Mereka berdua sedang sibuk, Ajhuma. Tapi aku yakin mereka juga merindukan masakan Ajhuma yang enak ini."

"Aish, Kyu! Kamu ternyata pintar memuji ya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi hatinya menyeringai. Apalagi saat dia melirik ke Yoona, yeoja itu terlihat sedang menahan kesal. Sementara Yesung terlihat menikmati makanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Yesung Oppa, kalau nanti sudah selesai makan coba puding coklat buatanku, Ne."

"Puding coklat? Kedengarannya enak."

Yoona tersenyum, lalu menatap angkuh ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tetap terlihat tenang.

Setelah acara makan selesai, Yoona membawakan puding coklat untuk Yesung yang dia simpan di kulkas.

"Mana Kyu?"

"Ish Oppa! Kenapa malah menanyakan Kyuhyun Oppa?"

Saat ini Yoona dan Yesung sudah berada di ruang TV, tapi Kyuhyun belum terlihat.

"Yoona-ah , sebentar. Aku akan mengecheck Kyu dulu." Yesung pun memutuskan menyusul Kyuhyun ke dapur tanpa menyadari kemarahan Yoona.

"Kyu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Ani! Aku akan tetap membantu Ajhuma."

Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih di dapur karena ingin membantu Ms. Kim mencuci piring. Yesung mendekati keduanya lalu mengambil piring yang ada ditangan Kim Ajhuma.

"Biar aku dan Kyuhyun yang mencuci piring, Umma. Umma temani Yoona saja."

"Tapi Sungie, kalian kan namja."

"Sekali - kali saja, Umma. Biar kami yang melakukannya. Lagipula Umma dan Yoona pasti sudah lelah memasak."

Ms. Kim menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Umma memang agak lelah, Sungie."

Ms. Kim pun pergi menuju ruang TV meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdua.

"Mencari alasan untuk berdua denganku, Sungie?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya nakal membuat Yesung mencubit pinggangnya pelan. "Aw! Appo!"

Yesung tertawa pelan."Jadi tuan muda yang satu ini sudah bosan dilayani, Eoh? Baiklah. Ayo kita cuci semua piring ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas. Yesung memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat semburat pink samar di pipinya. Kyuhyun bersorak senang dalam hati, ini kesekian kalinya dia melihat semburat itu hari ini.

Sementara itu di ruang TV.

"Bagaimana, Ajhuma? Puding buatan Yoona enak atau tidak?"

Ms. Kim tersenyum. "Enak, Yoona. Seperti biasa."

Yoona tersenyum manis mendengar pujian walau sebenarnya dia merasa kesal. Tadinya dia berharap bisa menikmati puding itu berdua dengan Yesung, tapi ternyata keinginannya tidak terlaksana.

"Ajhuma, apa Ajhuma tidak merasa Yesung Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa terlalu dekat? Apa menutur Ajhuma itu tidak terlalu aneh?"

meletakan piring plastik kecil yang kini sudah kosong di meja. "Tidak Yoona. Aku tidak merasa aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutku wajar saja mereka dekat. Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya, sementara Yesung pun harus berjauhan dengan adik kesayangannya. Wajar saja mereka dekat."

Yoona menatap piring kosong milik Ms. Kim.

"Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak awal kuliah Yoona, lalu semakin dekat saat Wookie harus ke Jepang. Yesung sangat terpukul harus berjauhan dengan Wookie, tapi Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk selalu menemaninya hingga dia bisa keluar dari kesedihannya. Khususnya Kyuhyun, dia yang paling sering menemani Yesung."

Yoona terdiam. Dia merasa cemburu. sepertinya sangat menyukai ketiga sahabat Yesung, khususnya Kyuhyun.

"Ajhuma, soal Donghae Hyung dan Eunhyuk Hyung... Saat ini sedang merebak gosip tentang keduanya di kampus."

"Gosip? Tentang apa?"

Yoona mengangguk. "Tapi aku harap Ajhuma tidak menganggapku penggosip, aku juga mendengar ini dari teman."

memegang lengan Yoona dan tersenyum. "Ajhuma tidak akan menganggapmu penggosip, Yoona."

"Mmmm... Jadi sekarang itu di kampus sedang beredar kabar kalau mereka berdua... Menjalin hubungan. Hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat dekat."

"Begitu ya." Ms. Kim menatap Yoona sebentar lalu mengambil piring kecilnya di meja. "Yoona, boleh aku minta puding mu lagi?"

"Tentu saja Ajhuma." Yoona mengambil piring itu, lalu kembali mengisinya dengan sepotong puding coklat. Hatinya bersorak penuh kemenangan. Yoona bisa melihat dengan jelas, walau Ms. Kim mencoba bersikap biasa tapi raut wajahnya sedikit berubah. Yoona merasa yakin rencananya akan berjalan mulus.

.

.

"Krystal-ah, gomawo sudah mau menjemput Yoona."

Yesung menundukkan badannnya sedikit ke arah Krystal.

"Tidak masalah, Oppa. Yoona kan sahabatku. Oppa cepat sembuh, Ne."

Yesung tersenyum. "Ne. Sekali lagi Gomawo."

CUP! Tiba - tiba Yoona mengecup pipi Yesung. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Oppa."

"Ne, Yoona. Hati – hati di jalan." Yesung mencoba tetap tersenyum, tapi diam - diam dia melirik Kyuhyun yang bersikap seolah - olah tidak ada apa - apa.

Tidak lama mobil Krystal pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, ternyata sudah lumayan malam walau belum terlalu larut.

"Kyu, apa kamu membawa baju cadanganmu di mobil?"

"Sepertinya aku membawanya. Kenapa, Sungie?"

"Ambilah. Malam ini aku ingin kamu menginap disini." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Kekesalannya karena Yoona mencium Yesung terobati sudah, segera diambilnya baju cadangannya di mobil lalu menyusul Yesung ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Yesung sudah berada di depan kamar Ms. Kim, diketuk pintu kamar itu pelan.

"Umma. Apa Umma sudah tidur?"

"Belum, Sungie. Masuklah."

Yesung membuka pintu itu, terlihat Ummanya sudah berbaring di tempat tidur menggunakan selimut.

"Aku cuman mau bilang kalau Kyu akan menginap disini malam ini, Umma."

Ms. Kim bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memilih duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Ada yang mau kalian lakukan malam ini?"

Yesung sedikit terkejut, biasanya Ms. Kim tidak bertanya apa - apa saat Kyuhyun akan menginap di rumah.

"Ada beberapa pelajaran kami yang sama Umma, dan ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti. Jadi aku akan belajar pada Kyuhyun."

Ms. Kim menatap Yesung sejenak. "Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ada yang mau Umma tanyakan, Sungie..."

"Apa Umma?"

"Ini soal Donghae dan Eunhyuk..." Ms. Kim menarik nafas sejenak. "...Apa mereka memiliki yeojachingu sekarang?"

Sekali lagi Yesung merasa terkejut. Selama ini Ms. Kim tidak pernah mau tahu soal urusan pribadinya dan juga teman - temannya.

"Tidak Umma, mereka sudah putus dari yeojachingu masing - masing."

Ms. Kim mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kalian belajar sekarang, jangan sampai terlalu larut. Umma akan tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah Umma." Yesung lalu meninggalkan Ms. Kim seteleh sebelumnya membenarkan letak selimut yeoja paruh baya itu. Sebenarnya Yesung merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Ummanya sendiri, tapi dia sendiri kaget karena Ms. Kim menanyakan alasan Kyuhyun menginap. Sejenak Yesung merasa bimbang, tapi kebimbanganya menguap setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV.

"Kyu, kita ke kamarku sekarang."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi dia mengikuti Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sampai di kamar Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, sementara baju yang tadi dia ambil di mobil di letakkan begitu saja di meja belajar Yesung. Yesung segera menyiapkan 2 piyama untuknya dan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun hanya membawa baju ganti untuk besok. Yesung lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berganti piyama, tapi kemudian pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.

"Kyu..."

GRAP! Kyuhyun memeluk badan Yesung yang sudah topless dari belakang. "Sengaja tidak mengunci pintunya, eoh?"

"Aish, Kyu! Aku hanya lupa. Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perintah Yesung, dia justru mempererat pelukannya. "Atau Yesungie memang ingin aku mandikan?"

"Ya Kyu! Apa maksudnya?" Yesung memukul pelan tangan Kyuhyun. Walau dia menyuruh Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya tapi dia merasa sangat nyaman sehingga relfeks menyenderkan kepalnya di pundak Kyuhyun, ini membuat Kyuhyun leluasa mencium lehernya.

"Jangan tinggalkan jejak apa - apa, Kyu. Umma bisa mencurigai kita."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Padahal baru saja dia berniat meninggalkan kissmark yang banyak di leher itu.

Kyuhyun menatap kaca besar di depannya, dan dia menyukai pantulan disana. Tiba - tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung lalu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kyu," tanya Yesung tanpa membalikan badannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Setelah membuka kemejanya dia lemparkan kemeja itu secara sembarangan lalu kembali memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan, mengirimkan sensasi berbeda untuk keduanya.

"Lihat, Sungie! Kita terlihat sexy di cermin."

Yesung tertawa menanggapi kata - kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali mencium leher Yesung, lalu beralih ke pundaknya.

"Kyu... Lepas! Aku mau mandi."

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris, terus diciumi leher dan pundak Yesung. "Bagaimana kalau kita berolahraga sedikit sebelum mandi, Sungie."

Suara seduktif dan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung membuat Yesung tidak mampu berkutik.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Yesung dan langsung meraup bibir yang sering membuatnya gila akhir - akhir ini.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama Yesung pun membalas ciuman itu. Mereka saling melumat, walau ciuman ini tetap di dominasi oleh Kyuhyun. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke mulut Yesung, menjelajahi semua yang ada disana. Tidak terhitung jumlah saliva yang mereka mereka yang bercampur dan tertukar. Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi tubuh Yesung. Mulai dari leher, pundak, punggung, dada, sampai perut.

"Eugh, Kyu..." Yesung mulai merasa persediaan oksigennya menipis. Didorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak rela melepaskan ciumannya tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yesung kehabisan nafas. Benang saliva terlihat saat bibir mereka berpisah, yang kemudian terputus saat jarak bibir mereka sudah agak jauh.

Yesung benar - benar terlihat sexy dimata Kyuhyun saat ini. Tatapan sayu, bibir memerah dan basah oleh saliva, semburat pink di pipi, dan ingat! Dia sedang topless.

Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya di kening Yesung. "Kamu benar - benar membuatku gila, Yesungie."

Yesung tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kamu mandi, Sungie. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit karena mandi terlalu malam. Nanti aku juga mau mandi."

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi. Harus diakui Kyuhyun memiliki kontrol diri yang luar biasa. Dia memang tidak ingin terburu - buru untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, setidaknya sampai Yesung menerimanya sebagai namjachingunya.

Yesung segera menutup pintunya, dan segera mengunci pintunya. Yesung memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang, debaran yang belum pernah dia rasakan kecuali saat bersama Kyuhyun akhir - akhir ini.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira. Pagi ini dia mendapatkan sebuah kartu di lokernya. Donghae memintanya untuk menemuinya di gedung olah raga, ada kejutan yang ingin Donghae berikan.

"Hae ada - ada saja. Zaman modern seperti ini masih saja memakai kartu, tapi aku suka sih."

Eunhyuk terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil sekali - kali berputar kecil. Dia benar - benar senang. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Eunhyuk segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tempat ini bisa dibilang salah satu tempat paling sepi di kampus karena hanya digunakan saat kegiatan olahraga. Gummy smile terus terpasang di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kamu sudah datang, Hyukkie baby." Senyum Eunhyuk memudar, itu bukan suara Donghae.

"Kalian siapa? Aku tidak mengenal kalian." Terlihat tiga orang namja yang kini mengelilingi Eunhyuk.

"Sudah menerima pesanku, Hyukkie baby?"

Eunhyuk tersentak. Lalu dibaca kembali kartu yang ada ditangannya, dan dia merasa bodoh. Tadi dia terlalu senang sampai tidak sadar kalau itu bukan tulisan Donghae.

Dua orang diantara mereka tiba - tiba mencekal tangan kanan dan kiri Eunhyuk.

"Ka-kalian mau apa? Lepaskan aku!"

"Wow, ternyata benar yang orang - orang katakan, kamu sangat manis. Apalagi saat ketakutan seperti ini."

Namja di depan Eunhyuk menarik kemeja Eunhyuk kasar sehingga tiga kancingnya terlepas.

"Bahkan kulit mu semulus yeoja!" Tangan namja itu bergerak mengusap dada Eunhyuk yang sudah terekspos.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Eunhyuk berusaha untuk berontak tapi kedua namja yang memegangnya sangat kuat.

"Donghae, tolong aku..." Suara Eunhyuk terdengar lirih, air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Panggil saja namanya sesukamu, manis. Dia tidak akan datang." Namja itu semakin liar memainkan tangannya di dada Eunhyuk, sementara kedua temannya tertawa.

"Donghae... DONGHAEEEE!"

BUG!

Namja di depan Eunhyuk tiba - tiba saja roboh.

"Lepaskan Hyukkie, brengsek!"

Kedua namja yang sedang memegang Eunhyuk menatap syok temannya yang sudah roboh. Donghae berdiri di depan mereka dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol di tangannya. Ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN HYUKKIE!"

Kedua namja itu refleks mendorong Eunhyuk ke arah Donghae. Melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang berantakan dan air mata di pipi Eunhyuk membuat emosi Donghae meningkat.

"Kyu, jaga sebentar Hyukkie. Aku harus memberi dua orang ini pelajaran."

Kyuhyun menarik Eunhyuk pelan lalu mendudukan Eunhyuk di tangga.

"Kyu, Donghae..."

"Biarkan dia melakukannya, Hyukkie."

Donghae membuang stik bisbolnya, perkelahian pun di mulai. Dua lawan satu, tapi Donghae bisa memenangkan pertarungan itu dengan mudah.

"Ternyata kalian hanya pengecut yang tidak bisa apa - apa! Katakan padaku apa alasan kalian melakukan ini?"

Ketiga namja itu bungkam sambil memegangi tubuh mereka yang terluka. Donghae mengambil kembali stik bisbolnya.

"Katakan, atau aku patahkan kaki kalian sekarang!"

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu Donghae-ssi! Kami hanya di suruh."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian, Hah?"

Ketiga namja itu bertatapan. Donghae bersiap mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya.

"Kami akan mengatakannya! Jangan patahkan kaki kami!" Salah seorang namja akhirnya memilih membuka suara. "Yang menyuruh kami melakukan ini adalah Krystal. Kami dibayar untuk melakukan ini."

Mendengar itu darah Donghae terasa mendidih. "Kalian pergilah dari sini sekarang sebelum aku membunuh kalian! Sekali lagi kalian mengganggu Hyukkie-ku, aku pastikan kalian akan lenyap!"

Suara Donghae terdengar seperti desisan, membuat ketiga namja itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana walau tertatih - tatih.

"Yeoja itu... Ini benar - benar keterlaluan!"

Eunhyuk yang melihat amarah Donghae segera menghampiri namja itu dan memeluknya. "Hae..."

Pelukan Eunhyuk ternyata mampu menurunkan emosi Donghae. Dibalasnya pelukan Eunhyuk. "Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat, Hyukkie. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Gomawo, Hae. Gomawo karena selalu menjagaku."

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa langkahnya terasa berat.

"Yesungie... Apa aku akan mampu melindungi mu seperti yang Donghae lakukan kepada Eunhyuk? Apa aku mampu?"

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang ternyata sedang cerah. "Harus! Aku harus mampu melindungi dan menjagamu, Yesungie. Dengan caraku sendiri."

.

.

Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu Eunhyuk tertidur. Obat tidur yang dia minum ternyata bekerja dengan baik. Yesung membetulkan letak selimut Eunhyuk.

"Untung saja kamu dan Hae bisa tahu keberadaan Hyukkie, Kyu."

"Kami beruntung, Sungie. Untung saja Ji Park memberitahu kami kalau dia melihat Eunhyuk masuk ke gedung olahraga."

Yesung menatap wajah Eunhyuk. Membayangkan sesuatu terjadi ke salah satu sahabatnya membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Krystal... Aku tidak menyangka dia seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sekarang semakin yakin ketiga yeoja itu memang sedang berusaha memisahkan mereka berempat dengan cara mereka. Dia pun harus bersiap karena dia yakin Yoona pun akan mencari cara untuk memisahkannya dengan Yesung, apalagi Yesung dan Yoona memang belum putus. Kyuhyun tahu Yoona tidak akan memakai cara kekerasan, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Sementara itu Donghae tetap memacu motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tujuannya satu; Apartement Krystal.

TOK TOK TOK!

Donghae yang memang sedang marah mengetuk pintu apartement Krystal dengan keras saat dia sudah sampai disana.

TOK TOK TOK!

Kembali Donghae mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Sepertinya Donghae terlalu emosi hingga lupa bahwa ada bel di samping pintu.

CEKLEK! Pintu terbuka.

"Donghae Oppa?" Ternyata Hyoyeon yang membuka pintu. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk Donghae langsung menerobos ke dalam apartement. Hyoyeon hanya menatap bingung, tidak biasanya Donghae bersikap tidak sopan seperti ini.

"Ya Krystal! Berani - beraninya kamu melakukan itu!" Krystal dan Yoona yang ternyata sedang membereskan piring bekas makan malam serempak menoleh ke arah suara.

"Oppa..." Suara Krystal terdengar takut melihat Donghae yang terlihat marah.

Donghae mendekati Krystal, sementara Yoona hanya diam karena tidak mengerti.

"Kamu benar - benar keterlalun kali ini, Krys!"

Krystal yang sadar bahwa kejahatannya terbongkar merasa semakin takut.

"Hae Oppa. Memangnya apa yang sudah Krystal lakukan?" Yoona yang merasa bingung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Dia..." Jari telunjuk Donghae menunjuk ke arah Krystal. "...telah menyuruh orang untuk menyakiti Hyukkie-ku."

"Berhentilah menyebut dia sebagai Hyukkie-mu, Oppa! Aku cemburu!"

Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Krystal. "Kita sudah lama putus, Krys! Jadi berhentilah menggangguku juga orang yang aku sayangi."

Tatapan Hyoyeon seolah meminta penjelasan kepada Krystal. Bagaimanapun juga dia mendengar semua yang Donghae katakan.

"Aku tidak takut masuk penjara jika itu untuk melindungi Hyukkie! Ingat itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae pun pergi. Sebenarnya dia sangat emosi, ingin rasanya mengobrak - abrik Apartement Krystal, tapi dia tidak bisa gegabah.

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu, Krys." Krystal tidak langsung menjawab. Badannya bersandar ke tembok, wajahnya pucat.

"Aku menyuruh orang untuk mengganggu Eunhyuk Oppa, memberikan dia sedikit pelajaran."

"MWO?" Hyoyeon hampir saja memukul Krystal, tapi segera dihalangi oleh Yoona.

"Hyoyeon, tenanglah! Dan kamu Krystal, ceritakan semuanya pada kami!"

Yoona menarik Hyoyeon dan Krystal ke ruang TV. Setelah sempat hening beberapa saat Krystal pun menceritakan rencananya. Hyoyeon hampir saja meledak, tapi Yoona berhasil menenangkannya.

"Kamu ini bodoh, Krystal! Itu justru akan membuat Donghae Oppa dan Eunhyuk Oppa semakin dekat, dan sekarang Donghae Oppa membencimu."

Krystal menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mendengar kata - kata Yoona. Dia belum pernah merasa sebodoh itu.

"Mereka harus dihadapi secara diam - diam dan penuh rencana."

Hyoyeon dan Krystal menatap Yoona.

"Kamu sudah punya rencana untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun Oppa dan Yesung Oppa?"

"Tentu saja, Hyoyeon! Bagaimanapun aku ini yeojachingu Yesung Oppa, aku yang berhak atasnya."

Yoona tersenyum. Rencananya sudah dia mulai dari kemarin, dan dia yakin ini semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Jika mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, buat saja orang yang paling Yesung Oppa sayangi yang memisahkan mereka berdua."

"Maksudmu, Yoona?"

Yoona tidak menjawab. Senyum kemenangan tetap terlukis diwajahnya, apalagi jika mengingat sebuah amplop coklat yang akan sampai ke tangan Ms. Kim besok. Yoona yakin semua akan seperti yang dia rencanakan.

.

.

Ms. Kim baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Perkerjaannya sebagai pengajar di sebuah lembaga pendidikan membuat jam kerjanya tidak terlalu padat sehingga dia sudah pulang saat hari belum terlalu sore. Seperti biasa, sebelum masuk ke rumah Ms. Kim akan mengecheck kotak surat, berharap kartu pos dari Ryeowook sudah datang. Walau dia dan Ryeowook sering berhubungan via telephone atau email, tapi saling bertukar kartu pos menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya dan Ryeowook.

"Ah sudah datang." Ms. Kim berseru gembira ketika sebuah kartu pos dengan gambar Gunung Fuji terlihat di dalam kotak suratnya. "Eh, apa ini?" Ternyata bukan hanya kartu pos yang ada disana, tapi ada sebuah amplop coklat berukuran A4.

Ms. Kim meletak amplop itu di meja makan. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah dibuka amplop yang ternyata berisi 4 photo berukuran 4R.

"Ini..." Dua photo berisi gambar Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan dua lagi berisi gambar Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ms Kim lalu membalik photo Eunhyuk dan Donghae dimana Eunhyuk bersandar di pundak Donghae sambil meminum susu kotak sementara Donghae asyik dengan komiknya.

'Mereka sangat akrab ya? Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.'

Ms. Kim membaca tulisan yang ada di belakang photo itu dengan seksama. Kemudian Ms. Kim membalikan photo yang satu lagi dimana Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

'Mereka berdua terbiasa seperti ini. Benar - benar seperti pasangan kekasih. Gosip itu sepertinya memang benar.'

Ms. Kim meletakan kedua photo itu di meja, tinggal dua photo lagi ditangannya. Photo Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Pertama terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang membelai lembut rambut Yesung.

'Mereka memang tidak semesra Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tapi gosip soal kedekatan mereka juga sudah beredar di kampus.'

Ms. Kim menatap photo itu baik - baik, dan dia terkejut. Yesung terlihat tersenyum malu - malu disana.

Sementara di photo satunya lagi Kyuhyun terlihat sedang merangkul pundak Yesung dan mereka berdua tertawa.

'Selalu seperti ini. Jika sudah berdua, seolah – olah mereka lupa dengan orang - orang di sekitarnya.'

Ms. Kim membolak - balikan amplop itu, tapi tidak tertulis siapa yang mengirim. Yeoja itu lalu mengintip ke dalam amplop, ternyata ada secarik kertas di dalam sana.

'Kita sebenarnya tidak saling mengenal, tapi saya merasa harus mengingatkan anda tentang anak anda dan juga teman - temannya. Cobalah anda renungkan kembali tentang hubungan mereka berempat.'

"Mereka ini..." Ms. Kim tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Kembali ditatapnya photo itu satu persatu, lalu kemuduan dimasukan kembali ke dalam amplop. "Bersahabat ya?"

Ms. Kim meletakkan amplop itu di lemari pakaiannya. Gambar di ke'empat photo itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengganggunya, tapi kata - kata dibelakang photo itu juga di kertas kecil itu yang terus dia ingat. Ms Kim melirik jam dinding, sudah waktunya dia memasak untuk makan malam.

.

.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, Oppa!"

"Yoona, kita bisa tetap berteman..."

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU! KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PUTUS, OPPA!"

Yoona menatap garang Yesung yang terduduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah Restaurant Italy.

"Yoona, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Oppa meminta putus dariku."

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Sudah dia duga ini akan sulit.

"Sejak pulang liburan kemarin Oppa menjadi aneh! Apa Kyuhyun Oppa yang menyuruh Oppa memutuskanku?"

"Jangan bawa - bawa Kyuhyun dalam masalah ini..."

"Ya! Kenapa Oppa malah membelanya?!"

Yesung menoleh sekeliling. Seharusnya dia tidak membawa Yoona ke restaurant Italy untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka. Yesung beruntung restaurant sedang sepi, tapi Yesung dapat melihat para pelayan menatap waspada ke arahnya.

"Kita sudah tidak cocok sejak sebelum aku liburan..."

"Oppa bohong! Oppa cari - cari alasan!"

Yesung menatap sphagetinya dengan frustasi. Entah bagaimana lagi dia menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yoona.

"Kamu tidak pernah bisa menyayangi Wookie, Yoona."

"Oppa! hubungan kita ini tentang aku dan Oppa! Kenapa Oppa selalu membawa - bawa Wookie?"

"Karena Wookie adalah sebagian nyawaku, Yoona. Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang mencintaiku tapi kamu tidak bisa menyayangi sebagian nyawaku?"

Yoona terdiam. Sudah berkali - kali Yesung menjelaskan seberapa penting Ryeowook dalam hidupnya, dan lagi - lagi Yoona justru semakin tidak menyukai Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintai keluargaku melebihi apapun, Yoona."

Mendengar itu tiba - tiba Yoona tersenyum meremehkan. "Oh ya? Keluarga itu sungguh nomor satu untukmu, Oppa?"

Yesung mengerti ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum itu.

"Apa jadinya ya kalau Kim Ajhuma tahu kalau anaknya memutuskan yeojachingunya karena dia berselingkuh dengan seorang namja?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yoona?"

Yoona mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Menurut Oppa apa reaksi Kim Ajhuma saat dia tahu kalau Oppa meninggalkan aku karena Oppa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku sudah bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

"BERHENTI MEMBOHONGIKU, OPPA!" Tiba – tiba Yoona bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau Oppa memang tetap ingin kita putus silahkan saja! Tapi aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa memilikimu, khususnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yoona beranjak pergi. Yesung menatap punggung yeoja itu yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu cafe. Yoona tetap beranggapan kalau keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan hubungan ini karena kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Sudah lama dia dan Yoona tidak lagi cocok, terlalu banyak perbedaan yang sering membuat mereka bertengkar. Tentang Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya datang di waktu yang tepat. Kyuhyun memang selalu datang di waktu yang tepat di saat Yesung membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada disampingnya. Lagipula dia tidak berbohong pada Yoona, dia dan Kyuhyun memang belum benar – benar resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Yesung mengambil handphone dari kantong celananya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

'Kyu, bisa jemput aku di La-Pasta sekarang? Kepalaku mendadak pusing.'

.

.

Seorang namja mungil terlihat begitu senang, suasana bandara yang ramai membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Sementara itu disampingnya terlihat seorang namja yang jauh lebih tenang darinya.

"Wookie-ah, kamu yakin tidak akan memberitahu keluargamu kalau kamu sudah sampai di Korea?"

Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu tersenyum. "tentu saja, Bummie. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Umma dan Yesung Hyung besok pagi. Sekarang aku ingin beristirahat dulu, sepupumu jadi menjemput?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Harusnya dia sudah datang..."

"Bummie!"

Kibum dan Ryeowook menoleh. Seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang menghampiri mereka.

"Dia sepupuku, Wookie."

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebut. "Selamat datang kembali di Korea, Bummie. Dan kamu pasti Kim Ryeowook ya? Ternyata kamu lebih imut aslinya dibandingkan di photo. Kyeopta!"

Ryeowook tersenyum. Sepupu Kibum ternyata yeoja yang ramah dan menyenangkan. "Ne, Kim Ryeowook Imnida, panggil saja aku Wookie. Gomawo sudah menjemput dan mengizinkan aku dan Kibum menginap di rumah mu malam ini."

"Bukan masalah Wookie. Bummie kan sepupu kesayanganku." Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum. "Oh iya jonen Kim Louna Imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Louna?" Ryeowook merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi dia sedang malas memikirkan apa – apa selain segera tidur malam ini dan menemui Umma dan Hyungnya besok. "Nama yang indah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Louna."

**TBC**

**Apa ini? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mian kalau updatenya lama + ceritanya mengecawakan .. Aku harap para readers masih mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak untuk fanfic abal ini. Oh iya, untuk yang sudah mengkoreksi kata gomawa menjadi gomawo MAKASIH bangeeeet,, untung readers mau kasih tahu aku jadi aku aku nggak keterusan salah #hug readers# GOMAWOOOO ,,-udah benerkan sekarang nulisnya-?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 5 – Yeah! Story still go on!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Ryeowook**

**Kibum**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

**.**

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Yesung membuka matanya, terganggu oleh suara ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya. Dilirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aish! Ini masih sangat pagi."

Yesung tahu pasti bukan Ms. Kim yang sedang berada di depan kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan itu semakin keras. Yesung menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hae! Hyukkie! Atau siapapun yang ada disana! Berhentilah menggangguku! Aku ngantuk!"

BUG BUG BUG!

Ketukan itu berubah menjadi tendangan di pintu. Yesung setengah meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dengan kesal. Kalau dia tidak segera membuka pintu bisa - bisa Ms. Kim naik ke lantai atas dan mengomel padanya karena kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh tamu tak diundang yang Yesung yakini pasti Eunhyuk atau Donghae.

"Ya! Kenapa mengganggu..." Yesung tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Saat pintu terbuka terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang mendekap sebuah boneka jerapah. Dia terdiam, menatap tidak percaya sosok di depannya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sepertinya Hyungku sudah melupakanku."

"Wookie?"

"Ternyata benar, aku sudah dilupakan oleh Hyungku sendiri." Ryeowook memasang ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan.

"Wookie!" Yesung memeluk Wookie erat.

"Hiikz! Hyungku sempat melupakanku."

Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Ryeowook, membuat Yesung panik. Yesung mempererat pelukannya. "Bu-bukan begitu Wookie, aku hanya terkejut."

"Hiiikz!"

"Sungguh Wookie, aku bukannya lupa, aku hanya terkejut. Aku..."

"Huahahaha!" Tiba - tiba Ryeowook tertawa. Yesung segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wookie? Ya! Kamu mempermainkanku, eoh?"

"Huahahahaa!" Ryeowook terus tertawa membuat Yesung mencubit pipinya gemas. Ryewook ternyata tetap jahil. "Aw! Appo Hyung."

Yesung tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Ryeowook. "Bogoshipo, Wookie."

Ryeowook berhenti tertawa dan membalas pelukan Yesung. "Nado, Hyung! Senang rasanya bisa pulang."

Yesung mempererat pelukannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi Dongsaeng yang paling dia sayangi dan rindukan ada di pelukannya pagi ini.

"Ehem!"

Yesung menoleh ke arah suara. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat Ryeowook. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook meminta penjelasan.

Ryeowook menarik namja itu mendekat. "Bummie, perkenalkan dirimu pada Yesung Hyung."

Namja itu menundukan badannya sesaat kearah Yesung. "Annyeong Hyung. Jonen Kim Kibum Imnida, aku namjachingu Wookie yang pernah berbicara dengan Hyung di telephone."

Melihat seperti apa sosok Kibum secara langsung entah kenapa membuat Yesung merasa tenang. Namja itu jelas - jelas lebih muda darinya tapi Yesung dapat melihat kedewasaan didalam diri Kibum.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku Kim Yesung, Hyung dari Wookie. Terima kasih sudah datang ke rumah ini, Kibummie."

Ryewook bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung sama seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat masih tinggal bersama.

"Wookie pintar ya memilih namjachingu." Yesung mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook membuat pipi si namja mungil bersemu pink karena malu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum menatap Hyung dan Dongsaeng ini.

"Kibummie sudah bertemu Umma?"

"Sudah Hyung. Tadi Kim Ajhuma yang menyuruh aku dan Wookie membangunkan Hyung."

"Umma sudah tahu soal..." Yesung tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya.

"Tidak Hyung, tepatnya belum. Tapi nanti aku pasti bilang. Bagaimanapun aku ingin Kim Ajhuma tahu kalau aku ini calon menantunya."

Pipi Ryeowook kembali bersemu mendengar kata - kata Kibum. Yesung tahu Ms. Kim belum tentu bisa langsung menerima hubungan mereka seperti Mr. Kim, tapi setidaknya dia bisa tenang untuk saat ini. Ryeowook sudah didampingi seseorang yang tepat.

"Baiklah. Kalian kembali ke ruang makan saja dulu, Hyung mau ke toilet dulu. Nanti Hyung menyusul."

"Ne, Hyung."

Kibum merangkul pinggang Ryeowook lembut, dan itu membuat Yesung teringat kepada Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun sering memperlakukannya secara lembut. Pipi Yesung menghangat, sebuah senyum tergurat di wajahnya.

.

.

"Eugh! Hae..."

Suara desahan Eunhyuk terdengar di dalam kamar apartementnya. Eunhyuk sudah terbaring pasrah ditempat tidur dengan kaos yang sudah kusut.

"Mianhe Hyukkie, mianhe." Terdengar gumaman dari mulut Donghae yang sedang menciumi leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendorong pelan Donghae.

"Hae, lihat aku. Lihat aku!"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, itu bukan kesalahanmu, Hae." Eunhyuk mengusap rambut Donghae lembut. "Aku yang terlalu ceroboh."

"Aku harusnya menjagamu dengan baik..."

"Kamu sudah melakukannya, Hae! Kamu sudah menjagaku. Aku yang terlalu ceroboh."

Jemari Eunhyuk mulai menyusuri wajah Donghae. Wajah tampan, sifat gentleman, dan senyum lembut membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi sosok Donghae. Apalagi saat dalam posisi seperti ini, saat Donghae berada di atasnya, seolah menjaga dirinya. Donghae terlihat sangat sexy.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk itu terjadi lagi padamu, Hyukkie. Aku berjanji!"

"Aku tahu, Hae..."

Donghae tersenyum. Dikecup kening Eunhyuk lembut membuat namja pemilik gummy smile itu memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kehangatan yang dia rasakan melalui kecupan itu.

Bibir Donghae bergerak ke telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik lembut.

"Saranghae, My Hyukkie." Donghae kembali menciumi leher Eunhyuk, sesekali menghisapnya meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Desahan sudah kembali keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Katakan kamu juga mencintaiku, Hyukkie." Tangan Donghae menyusup ke dalam kaos Eunhyuk dan mengusap nipple Eunhyuk membuat namja manis itu mendesah semakin keras.

"Eugh! Hae!"

"Katakan Hyukkie." Donghae mulai menjilat daun telinga Eunhyuk membuat dekapan Eunhyuk di pinggang Donghae semakin erat.

"Saranghae, Donghae! Eugh!"

Donghae tersenyum diantara kegiatannya di leher dan telinga Eunhyuk. Kini bibirnya begerak ke bibir namja pemilik gummy smile itu dan mulai melumatnya, sementara salah satu tangannya masih bermain - main dengan nipple Eunhyuk.

Donghae merasakan salivanya bercampur dengan saliva Eunhyuk dan itu selalu membuatnya semakin bersemangat melumat dan menjelajahi mulut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan serangan ganda di mulut dan nipplenya mulai kesulitan bernafas. Didorong dada Donghae pelan. Donghae mengerti, dilepaskannya ciumannya dengan perlahan, tapi tangannya masih berada di nipple Eunhyuk.

Demi apapun saat - saat seperti ini lah yang sekarang selalu dinantikan Donghae. Melihat Eunhyuk dengan nafas terengah, bibir merekah dan basah, pipi memerah dan tatapan sayu.

"Jawab aku, Hyukkie. Lee Eunhyuk itu milik siapa?"

Kembali Donghae berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk. Kali ini dengan nada seduktive.

"Milik Hae... Hyukkie itu milik Hae."

Donghae menyeringai mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa merebut Eunhyuk dari hidupnya sekarang. Tangan Donghae yang sedang berada di nipple Eunhyuk perlahan bergerak kebawah dan menyentuh 'milik' Eunhyuk yang masih tersembunyi dibalik jelana jeans gombrong selutut yang Eunhyuk pakai.

"Hae?" Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali bercium tapi belum sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Jangan! Aku belum siap merasakan sakit."

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Aku juga belum akan melakukan hal sejauh itu, Hyukkie. Tidak sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menyentuk 'milik'mu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu menyadari khayalannya yang sudah kemana - mana akibat film yaoi yang pernah dia lihat. Pipinya merona semakin merah, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Donghae segera menarik kaos Eunhyuk keatas. Dia pun segera membuka kemeja dan kaus dalamnya. Mereka berdua sudah topless sekarang.

Donghae kembali menciumi Eunhuk. Pipi, bibir, leher, dada hingga nipple. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah sambil memegang kepala Donghae. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari Donghae sudah mulai membuka kancing celana dan resletingnya. Tapi celana itu tetap di posisinya. Tangan Donghae mulai menyusup ke dalam celana dan celana dalam Eunhyuk, dan...

GRAP!

"Aaaahhhh!" Desahan panjang terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae memegang 'milik'nya. "Hae... Nakal..."

Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil tetap mempermainkan nipple Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya dan mulai meremas pelan 'milik' Eunhyuk.

"Hae... Kamu gila...Eugh!"

Donghae kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajak Eunhyuk, tapi posisi tangannya yang berada dibawah tidak berubah.

"Kamu yang membuatku mejadi gila, Hyukkie."

Mereke sama - sama tersenyum lalu kembali berciuman. Mereka sadar bahwa ini adalah sebuah kegilaan, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Pagi ini sepertinya akan dihabiskan dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang lebih memabukkan dari biasanya karena 'milik' Hyukkie sudah berada ditangan Donghae hari ini.

.

.

Yesung menatap lekat Ryeowook yang sedang menceritakan pengalamannya selama di Jepang. Kadang dia masih sulit percaya Dongsaengnya kini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, namja pula.

Malam ini sengaja Yesung mengundang Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk ke rumah untuk merayakan kunjungan Ryeowook ke Korea. Yesung sudah memesan makanan dari sebuah Restaurant Italy tempat favorite keluarga Kim dinner bersama dulu, Ryeowook yang memintanya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan, mereka berkumpul di ruang TV. Sebelumnya Yesung sudah mengingatkan ketiga temannya untuk tidak membahas hubungan Ryeowook dan Kibum karena Ms. Kim belum mengetahui soal itu.

"Hae..."

"Ne, Hyukkie?"

"Mendengar cerita Wookie aku jadi ingin pergi liburan ke Jepang."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, tatapannya begitu hangat. "Nanti setelah tabunganku cukup kita berlibur kesana."

Senyum lembut dan tatapan Donghae untuk Eunhyuk ternyata tertangkap oleh Ms Kim yang juga ada disana. Yeoja ini kembali teringat sebuah photo. Tadi siang dia kembali menerima kiriman amplop coklat berisi photo. Lagi - lagi ada 4 photo, dan apa yang terjadi barusan mengingatkannya pada salah satu photo yang dia terima.

Diphoto itu terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum milkshake strawberry di kantin kampus. Disampingnya terlihat Donghae yang sedang menatapnya.

'Perhatikan baik - baik tatapan Donghae! Bukankah tatapannya terlalu aneh jika ditujukan kepada seorang namja?'

Malam ini Ms. Kim kembali mendapatkan tatapan Donghae di photoku, dan lagi - lagi ditujukan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa tidak akan ada lagi yang datang, Yesungie?"

"Tidak Umma. Memang siapa lagi yang perlu diundang?"

"Yoona mungkin," jawab Ms. Kim sukses membuat Yesung terdiam. "Apa dia tidak disuruh datang?"

"Aku dan Yoona sudah putus, Umma."

Ms. Kim sebenarnya sudah tahu soal itu karena tadi siang Yoona menelponnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeojachingu Kyhuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae? Kalian pasti sudah punya yeojachingu baru setelah putus dari yeojachingu kalian yang lama."

"Uhuk - uhuk." Yesung yang sedang meminum air putihnya tersedak mendengar kata - kata Ms. Kim, dia tidak menyangka Ummanya akan mengatakan hal itu. Ryewook yang memang belum tahu apa yg terjadi antara Yesung dan teman - temannya menepuk - nepuk pundak Yesung pelan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk konsentrasi kuliah, Ajhuma. Kuliah semakin sulit sekarang." Ternyata Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Memangnya tidak ada yeoja yang menarik perhatianmu saat ini, Kyu?"

"Yeoja? Tidak Ajhuma. Tidak ada."

Ms. Kim terdiam sesaat. Kata - kata Kyuhyun terdengar ambigu baginya. "Lalu kalian bagaimana Hyukkie, Donghae?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae panik, tidak menyangka pertanyaan seperti akan diajukan oleh Ms. Kim yang selama ini tidak pernah mau ikut campur urusan mereka.

Donghae tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk, lalu beralih menatap Ms. Kim.

"Selama ini aku selalu menjadi playboy, Ajhuma. Itu sebabnya aku memilih untuk berhenti berpacaran dulu. Sementara Hyukkie, dia terlalu trauma dengan mantannya yang dulu."

Donghae sebenarnya tidak suka membohongi Ms. Kim, tapi Ryeowook saja memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kibum sementara waktu ini.

Ms. Kim terdiam. Photo - photo itu sepertinya mulai mempengaruhinya. Apalagi surat yang ada di amplop kiriman kedua.

'Namja dengan namja? Kita tahu akan banyak yang menolak ini. Lagipula Umma manapun pasti menginginkan cucu dari anak - anaknya, dan namja dengan namja... Anda pasti mengerti maksud saya.'

"Yesung-ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kamu mencoba kembali kepada Yoona?"

"Kembali kepada Yoona? Itu sepertinya tidak mungkin Umma."

"Kenapa? Apa yang kurang dari dia?"

"Tidak ada Umma, tapi memang sudah tidak mungkin lagi."

Ms. Kim menatap Yesung lekat. Suasana menjadi hening hingga terdengar bel rumah berbunyi.

"Itu pasti pengantar makanan, biar Umma yang lihat." Ms. Kim bangkit dari sofa. "Yesung-ah, coba fikirkan baik - baik, Umma rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba kembali ke Yoona."

Tidak ada respon dari Yesung. Setelah Ms. Kim pergi ke ruang depan Ryeowook merangkul lengan Yesung.

"Hyung, memang kenapa Hyung dengan Yoona Noona bisa putus?"

"Kami sudah tidak cocok, Wookie."

"Apa sudah tidak bisa dicoba lagi?"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawab. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Hyung sudah mulai tertarik ke orang lain, Wookie."

Yesung tetap menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Yesung membalas senyuman itu.

Ryewook sepertinya terlalu polos untuk melihat apa yg sedang terjadi, tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Namja dengan killer smile itu sudah langsung bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tatapan lembut Donghae kepada Eunhyuk, sikap manja Eunhyuk kepada Donghae, juga senyum antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kunjungannya ke Korea akan semenarik ini.

.

.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan semua ini, Yoona?"

Yoona menunjukan sebuah kamera berwarna kuning yang lebih kecil dari telapak tangannya. "Tentu saja aku mengambil sendiri semua photo ini."

"Kapan photo - photo diambil?"

"Sejak mereka pulang dari liburan, Krystal."

Krystal dan Hyeoyeon menatap photo - phot yang sudah tercetak itu.

"Kalian sepertinya menyerah, eoh?"

"Entahlah Yoona. Aku tahu Donghae Oppa tidak pernah main - main kalau dia sudah serius, ancaman Donghae Oppa waktu itu..."

Krystal tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Tatapan mata Donghae yang seolah siap membunuh siapapun waktu itu membuat nyalinya menciut seketika.

"Lagipula aku mulai bingung, aku ini mencintainya atau hanya terobsesi pada Donghae Oppa."

"Kamu benar - benar menyerah?"

"Memangnya kamu tidak, Hyoyeon?"

Hyoyeon terdiam. Dia sendiri mulai bingung. Dulu dia yang mengkhianati Eunhyuk, dan saat ini Eunhyuk menolak mentah - mentah untuk kembali padanya.

"Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa sudah membuang - buang waktu dengan mengejar Donghae Oppa."

"Aku juga. Aku jadi mulai berfikir untuk membuka hatiku pada Yunho Oppa dan melupakan Eunhyuk Oppa."

Yoona menatap geram kedua temannya. "Kalian payah! Begitu saja menyerah!"

"Yoona, bukan begitu..."

"Terserah! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari kalian berdua. Yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan Yesung Oppa lepas dari tanganku."

Yoona meninggalkan apartement Krystal dengan kesal hingga membanting pintu. Krystal dan Hyeyeon bertatapan.

"Tadi kamu bilang akan mulai membuka hatimu untuk Yunho Oppa?"

Hyoyeon mengangguk. "Sepertinya iya. Dia tetap berusaha mendekatiku sampai sekarang."

"Hyoyeon-ah, kalau sudah dengan Yunho Oppa jangan berselingkuh lagi, Ne."

"Tidak akan lagi! Aku kapok berselingkuh!"

Kedua yeoja itu bertatapan lalu tertawa lepas seolah - oleh beban dari hati keduanya menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya yeoja di depannya.

"Louna?"

"Kyuhyun Oppa? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kamu sepupu yang dimaksud oleh Kibum?"

Louna mengangguk. Kibum belum terlalu hapal jalan - jalan di sini karena dia sudah berada di Jepang sejak SMP, itu sebabnya dia minta dijemput oleh sepupunya saat pulang.

Ryeowook tiba - tiba ingat kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama Louna. Yesung pernah menyebut nama Louna saat menceritakan soal Kyuhyun.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ne, Bummie. Kyuhyun Oppa itu... Mantan namjachinguku."

Hening sesaat. Dunia kadang terasa terlalu sempit saat orang - orang di sekitar kita berhubungan.

"Oppa, kebetulan sekali ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jangan salah paham dulu, hanya saja waktu itu kita berpisah lewat telephone. Itu sedikit mengganggu fikiranku."

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung, dan namja itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hae, malam ini kamu bawa mobilku ya. Tolong antarkan Kibum ke rumah Louna. Kamu masih ingatkan rumah Louna dimana?"

"Lalu motorku?"

"Simpan saja disini. Besok jemput aku ke rumah, sebelum ke kampus kita kesini dulu mengambil motormu sekalian aku menjemput Yesungie."

Donghae berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Rasanya bukan masalah, toh dia berniat akan menginap di apartement Eunhyuk malam ini.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Ms. Kim dan memastikan Ms. Kim masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke pantry.

"Kyu..."

"Aku minta ciuman selamat malamku dulu."

Yesung menggeleng. "Selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Louna."

"Ini sudah selesai, Sungie..."

"Belum bagi Louna."

"Kalau nanti aku dan Louna sudah benar - benar selesai lalu bagaimana?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Tentang aku dan kamu, Yesungie. Kalau aku dan Louna sudah benar - benar selesai apa kamu mau menerimaku sebagai namjachingumu?"

"Itu... Bagaimana nanti saja."

Kyuhyun meletakan tanganya di dada Yesung. "Jangan bohongi yang ada di dalam sini, Sungie. Dan kamu juga tidak perlu merasa takut, aku akan menemanimu menghadapi semuanya."

Yesung menatap mata itu lekat, dan dia menemukan kesungguhan disana. Yesung tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun tahu senyum itu berarti langkahnya untuk menjadi namjachingu Yesung sudah semakin dekat.

Mobil Kyuhyun yang dibawa Donghae melaju lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil alih kemudi mobil Louna masih sempat memberikan senyum untuk Yesung sebelum mobil itu melaju pergi.

"Hyung, ayo masuk? Sudah mulai dingin disini."

"Ne Wookie, sudah malam. Sudah waktunya kamu tidur."

Yesung mengantar Ryeowook ke kamarnya. Seetelah memastikan Dongsaengnya itu nyaman di tempat tidurnya, Yesung pun masuk ke kamarnya. Direbahkankan badannya diatas tempat tidur. Yesung memiringkan badannya dan membayangkan ada Kyuhyun disampingnya seperti waktu itu. Hatinya menghangat. Kyuhyun benar, dia seharusnya tidak membohongi hatinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di tepi danau buatan sebuah mobil mungil terpakir. Dua orang didalamnya memilih untuk tetap di dalam mobil.

"Aku terbawa emosi waktu itu, Oppa. Aku langsung menyesalinya tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungimu."

Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya di senderan kursi mobil.

"Apa sudah tidak mungkin kita kembali seperti dulu, Oppa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap yeoja cantik yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kita hanya akan terus bertengkar, Louna..."

"Aku bisa berubah, Oppa. Katakan saja apa yang perlu aku lakukan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Masalahnya bukan itu Louna, tapi kita memang tidak pernah bisa saling mengerti. Kita sudah mencoba berkali - kali untuk bertahan, tapi selalu gagal. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?"

"Aku... Sudah jatuh cinta ke orang lain?"

Louna tertegun. "Secepat itu?"

"Mianhe Louna, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku."

Louna terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyuhyun menolak untuk kembali padanya, dan itu artinya dia sudah tidak bisa apa - apa. Louna menarik nafasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk mengerti semua ini.

"Siapa dia, Oppa?"

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya padamu, Louna. Lagipula dia belum menerimaku, dia masih ragu."

"Kalau dia ragu kenapa Oppa tetap mengejarnya?"

"Karena aku yakin padanya, aku hanya perlu meyakinkannya."

Louna belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun seserius ini dalam urusan cinta. Dulu Louna sering merasa kalau Kyuhyun tidak benar - benar serius dengannya.

"Katakan apa yang paling spesial dalam dirinya sehingga aku memang harus melepaskan Oppa untuknya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari PSP. Kini hidupku seolah - olah dipenuhi olehnya."

Louna tertegun, tapi kemudian dia sadar. Dia memang harus merelakan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, bersemangatlah! Semoga akhirnya dia mau menerima Oppa."

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Louna lembut. "Gomawo, Louna. Kamu juga semoga segera mendapatkan namja terbaik yang akan mendampingimu."

Louna mengangguk. "Ne, Oppa! Aku harap namjachinguku nanti tidak maniak PSP seperi Oppa!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kata - kata Louna. Hatinya jauh lebih lega sekarang. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk memiliki Yesung seutuhnya.

.

.

Ms. Kim memijat kepalanya pelan. Sudah 3 hari sejak perayaan kunjungan Ryeowook ke Korea. Sudah ada 4 amlop yang kini ada ditangannya, berarti sudah ada 16 photo.

"Apa mungkin mereka ini memang seperti ini...?"

Ms. Kim meraih photo dimana Yesung bersandar di tembok dan Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan dan kiri Yesung.

Hari sudah sore tapi kediaman Kim masih terlihat sepi. Ryeowook masih berjalan - jalan dengan Kibum, dan tadi Yesung menelpon kalau malam ini dia akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun.

Ms. Kim menatap photo keluarga yang tergantung di ruang TV. Photo disaat mereka masih menjadi sebuah keluarga utuh.

"Kim Ki Bong-ah, apa kabarmu di Jepang? Kenapa tidak ikut berkunjung ke Korea bersama Wookie?"

Ms. Kim membelai wajah mantan suaminya di photo. "Aku sedang mendapatkan rumor kurang baik tentang anak pertama kita, dan itu membuatku gelisah."

Ms. Kim menatap photo itu dengan sedih. "Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Andai kamu masih ada disini aku pasti tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua rumor itu..."

"...dan seandainya rumor itu benar, apa itu artinya aku ini Umma yang tidak baik? Apa artinya aku gagal mendidik Yesungie? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ms. Kim mulai menangis. Bukan hanya karena kegelisahannya tentang Yesung, tapi juga kerinduannya akan keluarga utuhnya.

"Aku ingin kamu kembali, Ki Bong-ah. Aku membutuhkanmu dan Wookie. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama menghadapi apapun yang terjadi. Rumah ini sudah terlalu lama terasa sepi."

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, menyisakan gurat keemasan dilangit biru. Ms. Kim meraba hatinya, berharap keindahan langit itu akan kembali dia rasakan, keindahan saat keluarganya masih utuh.

.

.

Lagu From U dari Super Junior mengalun pelan di sebuah mobil hitam yang sedang melaju sedang di jalanan.

Kyuhyun bersenandung kecil mengikuti lantunan lagu.

"Kamu harusnya jadi penyanyi, Kyu. Suaramu bagus."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan jadi sangat sibuk kalau aku jadi penyanyi dan tidak ada waktu untukmu. Itu mimpi buruk!"

Yesung tidak menjawab lagi, tapi kali ini dia ikut bersenandung bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kita buat duo saja, Sungie. Jadi kita bisa selalu bersama!"

Yesung tertawa mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk, tapi memangnya mudah menjadi artis di negara ini? Semuanya itu butuh proses yang panjang.

Mobil Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah, dan tidak lama mobil itu sudah berada di depan sebuah gerbang rumah yang tinggi.

Rumah Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan mewah dengan gaya eropa dan sedikit campuran gaya Jepang dan Korea. Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah ini hanya ditemani oleh banyak pembantu, kedua orang tuanya memilih tinggal di luar negeri. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pernah mengajak Eunhyuk untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Dia dan Eunhyuk memiliki nasib yang sama, tapi Eunhyuk menolak. Eunhyuk sudah merasa nyaman dengan apartementnya.

"Semalam Hyukkie menelephoneku, Hae berencana akan pindah ke Apartementnya."

"Ya, Hae juga sudah bilang padaku tadi pagi."

Keluarga Donghae ada di Mokpo, itu sebabnya dia menyewa apartement di sini, tapi kini dia memutuskan untuk menemani Eunhyuk. Ada dua kamar di apartement Eunhyuk.

Yesung sudah terduduk di sebuah sofa besar di ruang keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, ikut aku." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan membawanya ke arah kamar. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang berukuran besar itu dan apa yang ada disana membuat Yesung terpukau. Kyuhyun merombak suasana kamarnya yang tadinya bernuansa biasa saja -sama dengan kamar lainya- menjadi bernuansa merah.

"Masuklah, Sungie."

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung mengunci pintu ketika mereka sudah di dalam.

"Ini... Merah..."

Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari belakang. "Aku sering merindukanmu, itu sebabnya aku merubah kamarku menjadi warna kesukaanmu."

"Ini menakjubkan, Kyu. Kamarmu benar - benar luar biasa."

"Bukan kamarku yang menakjubkan, Sungie. Tapi dirimu, dirimulah yang menakjubkan."

Pipi Yesung menghangat. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu melangkah menuju sebuah musik box disudut kamarnya. Permainan piano pun mengalun indah di seantero kamar. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu putih, melainkan hanya lampu tidur dan lampu - lampu mungil berwarna warni.

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Yesung, kali ini berdiri di depannya.

"Aku dan Louna sudah benar - benar selesai. Dia sudah melepaskanku..."

"...Sekarang aku ingin membahas tentang kita, Sungie. Tentang aku dan kamu."

"Kyu..."

"Jadilah namjachinguku, Sungie. Aku ingin hubungan kita ini terikat secara jelas."

Yesung merasakan debaran hatinya bergejolak hebat.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sungie. Aku ingin kamu di sampingku, aku ingin kamu menemaniku, aku ingin kamu hanya untukku begitu juga sebaliknya."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Yesung dan meletakkannya didadanya. "Rasakan yang ada di dalam hatiku, Sungie. Perasaan ini nyata."

"Umma..."

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Wookie saja sudah berani untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, kenapa kamu tidak, Sungie?"

Kyuhyun benar. Selama ini Yesung menanggap Ryeowook adalah adik kecilnya yang manis dan harus selalu dilindungi, namun ternyata dia jauh lebih berani dalam mengikuti isi hatinya. Ryeowook bahkan sudah mengatakan hubungannya dengan kibum kepada Mr. Kim, dan tinggal menunggu waktu untu mengatakan semuanya kepada Ms. Kim.

"Satu pertanyaan untumu, Sungie. Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Yesung mencoba menjelajahi hatinya dan mencari rasa yang ada disana. Dan dia menemukan banyak rasa untuk Kyuhyun. Rindu saat Kyuhyun tidak disampingnya, cemburu saat Kyuhyun dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain, senang saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan sedih jika Kyuhyun juga bersedih. Yesung tidak bisa memungkiri lagi, diapun ingin memiliki Kyuhyun tanpa ada orang lain lagi.

"Katakan dulu kamu mencintaiku, Kyu. Baru aku akan menjawab."

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yesung.

"Saranghae, Yesung-ah."

Yesung tersenyum. "Nado Kyu, Nado Saranghae."

Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat. Akhirnya dia bisa memiliki Yesung secara utuh, seperti yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun lalu menarik Yesung lembut menuju tempat tidur. Yesung tertawa pelan melihat tempat tidurnya.

"Ini... seperti tempat tidur pengantin baru, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu. "Aku melihat ini di TV, Sungie. Aku fikir ini romantis." Entah acara apa yang Kyuhyun lihat yang pasti di tempat tidurnya bersebaran kelopak bunga mawar.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, diikuti oleh Yesung. Entah kenapa mereka merasa canggung atau tepatnya malu, padahal bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua'an di kamar.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya. Diangkat kepala Yesung yang sedang menunduk, rona pink terlihat jelas dipipinya.

"Kamu benar – benar indah,Yesungie."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Yesung perlahan dan lembut. "Gomawo sudah menerimaku sebagai namjachingumu."

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Yesung, Yesung pun berinisiatif mengangkat kakinya ke kasur hingga kini dia sudah terbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun langsung menempatkan dirinya diatas Yesung.

Kyuhyun membuka kaosnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat lalu mulai membuka kancing kemeja Yesung dan juga melemparkan kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Yesung sendiri hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun selalu mengagumi kulit Yesung yang halus. Tangannya mulai berjelajah di dada dan perut Yesung membuat Yesung memejamkan mata.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan godaan di depannya lagi, bibirnya pun akhirnya mendarat di dada mulus itu.

"Kyu..." Yesung mulai mendesah, namun matanya tetap tertutup. Kyuhyun mulai memainkan lidahnya di nipple Yesung membuat Yesung mulai menggeliat gelisah dan membuka matanya. Tangan dan bibir Kyuhyun bergantian menjelajahi dada dan perut Yesung. Semakin Yesung mendesah, semakin Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya memanas. Bibir Kyuhyun pun sampai digaris celana Yesung. Kyuhyun dapat melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana.

"Boleh aku mencoba rasanya, Sungie?" Kyuhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung.

"Apa nanti aku akan dimasuki seperti yang aku lihat di film?"

"Film? Sungie mulai nakal eoh? Mulai belajar melihat film seperti itu?"

Yesung terlihat malu. "Aku dipaksa Eunhyuk untuk melihat film itu Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak akan memasukimu sekarang, Yesungie. Aku tahu kita belum siap untuk itu, tapi aku ingin mencoba seperti apa rasanya 'milik' mu itu. Bolehkah?"

"Cium aku dulu baru kamu boleh mencobanya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Yesung sudah mulai agresif sekarang. "As your wish, chagiya."

Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibir Yesung dengan sedikit kasar tapi Yesung justru menyukai itu. Bibir mereka saling berpagut, sementara lidah mereka berlomba untuk saling menguasai. Entah sudah berapa banyak saliva mereka yang bertukar.

"Eugh! Kyu!" Suara desahan Yesung semakin keras saat Kyuhyun mulai menyerang leher Yesung sambil memainkan nipplenya. Kepala Kyuhyun terus bergerak kebawa hingga akhirnya sampai di celana Yesung. Dengan cepat dibukanya celana panjang dan celana dalam Yesung dan Kyuhyun tertegun. Ini benar – benar seperti mimpi baginya.

"Kyu... aku malu..." Yesung mencoba menutupi 'miliknya' dengan kedua tangan tapi dilarang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ditutup Sungie, kamu terlihat benar – benar sexy!"

Wajah Yesung belum pernah semerah ini. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke 'milik' Yesung dan memulai aksinya.

"EUGH KYU! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tangan Yesung refleks menjambak rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat. "Kyu... Euuughhh!"

Desahan Yesung terdengar semakin keras. AC ruangan sepertinya sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk keduanya karena sensani panas yang mereka rasakan jauh lebih besar. Malam ini sudah menjadi babak baru dalam perjalanan cinta keduanya.

"Yesungie, kamu memiliki rasa yang sangat manis. Aku menyukainya."

.

.

Yeoja itu mencoba berlari sekencang mungkin tapi namja dibelakangnya tetap berhasil menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" yeoja itu berteriak panik apalagi saat mencium aroma alkohol di bibir sang pemuda.

"Tenanglah cantik, aku tidak pernah kasar. Aku pasti lembut."

"YA KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi cantiknya membuat yeoja itu tersungkur. "Sudah aku bilang untuk tenang."

Yeoja itu mulai menangis dan merasa ini karma akan kejahatannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Lepaskan dia, Brengsek!" Namja pemabuk dan yeoja itu menoleh. Seorang namja dan yeoja tomboy berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Sebaiknya kamu cepat pergi! Lepaskan yeoja itu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau kalian mau apa?"

Yeoja tomboy itu memperlihatkan botol kaca yang ada ditanganya kemudian memukulkan botol itu ke tembok sehingga ujung – ujung botol yang tersisa terlihat sangat tajam dan runcing. "Kamu mau berhadapan dengan ini?"

Namja pemabuk itu mengumpat kasar, tapi dia tahu dia sudah kalah. Segera dia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eunhyuk Oppa? Amber? Hiikz! Aku takut!"

"Tenanglah. Semua sudah berakhir, Krystal."

Amber memeluk Krystal yang masih menangis, sementara Eunhyuk merapikan barang – barang Krystal yang berceceran dan kembali memasukannya ke tas.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Mobilku sedang di service, jadi aku berjalan kaki. Tapi kemudian... namja itu..." Krystal kembali menangis membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Eunhyuk membelai rambut Krystal.

"jangan takut lagi. Dia sudah pergi sekarang."

Eunhyuk dan Amber memutuskan untuk mengantar Krytal ke apartemennya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Krystal beruntung karena Eunhyuk dan Amber sedang menuju sebuah Hip Hop Club yang satu arah dengan apartementnya.

"Minumlah ini." Eunyuk menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat ke arah Krystal yang sudah terduduk di sofanya. Amber sudah menuju ke Hip Hop Club, ada hal penting yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Gomawo, Oppa." Krystal mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Untung ada Oppa dan Amber."

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini, tadinya aku mau bergabung dengan Hip Hop Club milik Amber."

"Mianhe Oppa..."

"Tidak apa – apa, Krystal. Aku bisa kesana besok."

Krystal menggeleng. "Bukan tentang itu Oppa, tapi tentang..." Krystal tidak dapat melanjutkan kata – katanya. Air mata mulai kembali muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah, Krystal. Aku sudah memaafkan mu tentang itu. Lupakan saja ya?"

Krystal terkejut mendengar kata – kata Eunhyuk. "Oppa..."

"Yang penting jangan pernah dilakukan lagi. Sekarang kamu pasti sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya diganggu oleh orang yang tidak kita kenal."

Krystal mengangguk. "Ne, Oppa. Gomawo! Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa Donghae Oppa bisa jatuh cinta kepada Oppa. Oppa bukan hanya manis, tapi juga baik hati."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Hatinya mulai lega karena melihat Krystal yang sepertinya sudah mulai bisa mengerti.

Suara bel apartement berbunyi, Eunhyuk membuka pintu dan ternyata Hyoyeon yang datang. Eunhyuk yang meminta Amber untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi kepada Krytal karena Eunhyuk tidak memiliki nomor yeoja itu. Hyoyeon tidak datang sendiri, ada seorang namja tampan di sampingnya; Jung Yunho.

"Eunhyuk Oppa, bagaimana keadaan Krystal?"

"Dia baik – baik saja, Hyoyeon. Masuklah, dia memerlukanmu di dalam sana."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Hyoyeon bergegas masuk ke dalam apartment untuk melihat keadaan Krystal. Sementara Yunho tetap memilih diam di depan pintu bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hyoyeon sudah memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya untukku."

"Sungguh?" Eunhyuk tersenyum lega. Ini berarti Hyoyeon sudah melepaskannya. "Syukurlah. Jaga dia baik – baik ya, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho mengangguk. "Pasti Eunhyuk-ssi. Aku akan masuk kedalam, kamu akan masuk lagi kedalam atau langsung pulang?"

"Aku menunggu disini saja, akan ada yang menjemputku?"

"Siapa?"

"HYUKKIE!" Eunhyuk dan Yunho menoleh. Terlihat Donghae berlari ke arah mereka.

GRAP! Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. "Kamu baik – baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan?"

"Hae, aku baik – baik saja. Krystal yang mendapatkan gangguan, bukan aku."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yunho-ssi ada disini juga?" Donghae akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Yunho disana.

"Yunho-ssi mengantar Hyoyeon kesini." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung, tapi Eunhyuk hanya memberikan tatapan 'nanti aku jelaskan di Apartement'. Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Setelah berbincang sejenak dengan Yunho mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah ada Hyoyeon dan Yunho yang akan menjaga Krystal.

Yunho menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah melangkah pergi, tapi yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah mereka berdua bergenggaman tangan.

"Jadi gossip soal mereka berdua itu benar ya?" Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Ya sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku."

.

.

Yoona menatap satu persatu photo yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan semua photo mereka yang paling mesra, tapi kenapa mereka berdua masih terlihat baik – baik saja? Aku yakin Kim Ajhuma sudah menerima photo – photo itu."

Yoona menatap salah satu photo yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, photonya bersama Krytal dan Hyoyeon. "Kalian payah! Kenapa kalian malah menyerah sekarang?"

Diraihnya orange jus disamping tempat tidurnya dan meneguk perlahan minuman itu.

"Aku harus menemukan bukti lain yang bisa aku tunjukkan kepada Kim Ajhuma. Bukti yang bisa membuat Kim Ajhuma melarang Yesung Oppa berhubungan lagi dengan Kyuhyun Oppa."

Yoona merebahkan badannya di tempat tidurnya yang penuh dengan cetakan photo. Matanya terpejam. "Mianhe Yesung Oppa. Mianhe karena aku harus melakukan cara ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Malam semakin larut, membuat semua orang semakin larut dengan dunia mereka masing – masing.

Dua orang namja berpelukan dibalik selimut diatas tempat tidur yang baru saja menjadi saksi pertualangan cinta mereka, namja mungil yang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada bidang namja pemilik killer smile, yeoja cantik yang menatap bintang sambil mengenang mantan namjachingunya yang sudah dia relakan, semangkuk sop hangat yang dimakan bersama oleh dua orang namja yang saling mencintai, yeoja dewasa yang menangis menatap photo mantan suaminya, yeoja manis yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ditemani namjachingu barunya, dan yeoja cantik yang mulai terlelap diantara tumpukan photo.

Malam terus bergerak menuju pagi, dan cerita akan terus berlanjut.

**TBC**

**Udah update lama eh malah gini ceritanya. Mianhe readeeeers... Jadi gini lho, Author punya alasan kenapa update FF ini agak lama. Dua alasan; Pertama. Entah kenapa persiapan lebaran kemarin terasa lebih ribet dari tahun lalu. Kedua (ini alasan intinya). Entah kenapa Otak author akhir – akhir ini diisi oleh aroma Angst, jadi tiap kali nyoba bikin lanjutan FF ini, Author suka kefikiran membuat cerita ini berujung sad ending. Makanya Author memutuskan untuk menyalurkan 'Otak Angst' Author di FF terbaru Author yang berjudul Rainy Cheese Cake #malah promosi# :D, setelah 'Otak Angst' author tersalurkan baru deh lanjut bikin FF ini, dan beginilah hasilnya.**

**Note : Kalau ada penggemar DBSK disini, Mianhe kalau author pinjam namanya Jung Yunho. Sama seperti waktu Author meminjam nama para yeoja disini, Author nggak punya maksud apa – apa, asli CUMAN MINJEM NAMA! **

**Buat readers yang masih setia sama FF ini author cuman bisa bilang GOMAWO! Benar – benar tiada kesan tanpa review dari para readers.. Akhir kata, mana THR buat Author? #Abaikan#,, Akhir kata KEEP RNR PLEASEEE! #YESUNGIE, SARANGHAEEE#**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 6 – Umma, Mianhe!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Ryeowook**

**Kibum**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

**.**

.

Eunhyuk memegang lengan Donghae erat, wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Sementara itu Donghae terlihat begitu tenang dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu kami." Suara Donghae terdengar tenang namun dalam membuat ketiga namja di depannya sedikit gentar.

"Aku dan Hyukkie tidak pernah mengganggu kalian, jadi pergilah!" Kembali terdengar suara Donghae tetap dengan nada yang sama.

"Kalian tidak sadar kalian aneh, eoh?!" Salah satu namja dari ketiga namja itu akhirnya kembali bersuara.

Donghae menatap tajam ketiganya. "Tidak! Aku tidak merasa aneh! Dan aku rasa ini tidak ada urusan dengan kalian bertiga! Jadi pergilah sebelum aku habis kesabaran!"

Ketiga namja itu tahu, mereka akan kalah dari Donghae. Mereka memutuskan pergi.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengganggu Hyukkie, apalagi menyakitinya!" Kata - kata Donghae menghentikan langkah ketiga namja itu. "Karena jika itu terjadi aku akan kejar kemanapun kalian lari, dan aku pastikan kalian dapat balasan yang setimpal."

Tidak ada jawaban dari ketiga namja itu, tapi kata - kata Donghae membuat mereka sadar mereka harus berfikir ulang untuk mengusik Eunhyuk.

Hening sesaat. Eunhyuk mempererat pegangannya di lengan Donghae. "Hae..."

Donghae menoleh, dan wajah dinginnya sirna seketika berganti senyuman manis. "Tenanglah Hyukkie, tidak perlu gelisah. Percaya padaku, semuanya pasti akan baik - baik saja."

Eunhyuk mengangguk tapi Donghae masih dapat melihat tatapan khawatir dari mata namjachingunya itu. Dilepaskan genggaman tangan Hyukkie dari tangannya lalu dipeluknya lembut namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Hyukkie-ah, percayalah padaku. Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan selalu menjaga Hyukkie."

Dapat Donghae rasakan kepala Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne Hae, aku percaya."

Donghae tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara itu Yesung berdiri di dekat pilar hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya kebanyakan orang tidak peduli dan tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka dan sering mengusik mereka. Eunhyuk lebih sering menjadi sasaran.

"Oppa, aku tidak yakin mereka akan berhasil."

Yesung menoleh. "Yoona?"

"Namja dengan namja? Yang benar saja! Pasangan namja itu yeoja, bukan namja."

Yesung kembali menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae sudah melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, mereka pun melangkah pergi.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah namja berpasangan dengan namja, apa salahnya?"

"Mwo?" Yoona menatap Yesung tajam. "Oppa benar - benar sudah teracuni oleh mereka!"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk soal mereka, Yoona."

Yoona terkejut. Dia tidak suka dengan nada bicara Yesung yang sedikit dingin.

"Namja atau yeoja ini hanya tentang perasaan, tentang siapa yang bisa membuat diri kita bahagia. Hae bahagia bersama Eunhyuk, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Oppa..." Yoona tidak bisa melanjutkan kata - katanya. Yesung menatapnya.

"Yoona, mianhe aku telah mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik saat kita masih bersama. Mianhe..."

"Oppa..." Yoona bisa melihat tatap penyesalan dari mata Yesung. "Kalau begitu kembali padaku, Oppa. Kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal."

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Mianhe, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..."

"Wae? Bukannya semua orang pun setuju kita adalah pasangan yang serasi?"

"Yoona..."

"Mereka selalu menyebut kita pasangan paling sempurna di kampus..."

"Yoona..."

"Mereka saja mendukung hubungan kita, Oppa..."

"Yoona, dengarkan aku!"

Yoona terdiam. Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Bagaimanapun dia tidak berniat untuk menyakiti yeoja di depannya, tapi jika dia terus bersama dengan Yoona itu hanya akan membuat mereka saling tersakiti.

"Mungkin kita memang terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi, tapi pada kenyataannya kita tidak pernah cocok."

"Mwo?"

"Carilah namja lain yang bisa lebih mengertimu, yang pasti namja itu bukan aku..."

"Oppa! Berhenti bicara yang tidak - tidak! Aku hanya ingin dengan Oppa, aku tidak punya niat mencari namja lain!"

Yesung menarik nafasnya perlahan, dia harus bisa menjaga kata - katanya. Dia tidak ingin Yoona semakin terluka.

"Yoona, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu karena aku..." Yesung terdiam beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bicara. "...Aku mencintai orang lain. Aku benar - benar jatuh cinta padanya, Yoona. Mianhe..."

Yoona menggelangkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Itu bukan cinta, Oppa! Aku tahu siapa orang yang Oppa maksud. Percaya padaku, itu bukan cinta!"

"Yoona..."

"Tidak! Jangan bicara apapun dulu! Biar aku yang bicara! Percaya padaku, Oppa! Itu hanya perasaan semu, perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada. Itu semua palsu! Itu semua..."

"Yesung-ah!" Yoona menghentikan kata - katanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil Yesung. Terlihat namja dengan kemeja kotak bitu berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Yesung yang juga menoleh refleks tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kyu, sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka berdua. "Ne, Yesungie. Urusanku dengan dosen sudah selesai, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

Yesung mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap Yoona. "Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi mianhe untuk semuanya!"

Kyuhyun meraih lengan Yesung dan menarik namja itu lembut. Yoona hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat semuanya. Baru beberapa langkah kedua namja itu berjalan dia pun berteriak.

"Kalian fikir semudah itu? Percaya padaku, ini tidak akan semudah itu! Bahkan akan sangat - sangat sulit! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua begitu saja."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan khawatir Yesung-ah, semua akan baik - baik saja. Aku jamin itu. Percaya padaku!"

Sebuah senyuman kembali terlihat di wajah Yesung, mereka kembali melangkah pergi. Melihat itu Yoona menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia bisa melihat tatapan Yesung ke Kyuhyun tadi, tatapan yang bahkan belum pernah Yesung berikan padanya.

"Kyu, kita ke rumahmu saja ya."

Mendengar kata - kata itu keluar dari mulut namjachingunya seringai Kyuhyun pun muncul.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan berfikiran yang tidak - tidak! Aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris kata - kata Yesung, dipercepat langkahnya sehingga mau tidak mau Yesung harus mempercepat langkahnya juga karena tangannya berada digenggaman Kyuhyun . Diam - diam Yesungpun tersenyum, pipinya memanas membayangkan ciuman panjang yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

"Apa handphonenya masih nonaktif?"

Yoona mengangguk pelan. "Ne, Ajhuma. Ya sudah biar saja. Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk untuk menemui Yesung Oppa, tapi untuk menemui Ajhuma."

Ms Kim tersenyum mendengar kata - kata Yoona. "Kamu memang yeoja yang manis, Yoona-ah."

"Gomawo Ajhuma." Yoona memasang senyum termanisnya, tapi kemudia wajahnya berubah sedih. "Tapi... Sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Yesung Oppa. Buktinya dia memutuskanku."

"Dia memutuskanmu? Kalian berpisah karena dia yang memutuskanmu?"

"Eh itu..." Yoona menenguk sedikit teh yang dibuatkan oleh Ms Kim. "Harusnya aku tidak bilang tapi memang begitulah, Ajhuma. Padahal hubungan kami sedang baik - baik saja."

Ms Kim terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak pernah mendengar Yesung mengeluh tentang hubungannya dengan Yoona, tapi sekarang dia malah memutuskan hubungan itu.

"Ajhuma, soal Donghae Oppa dan Eunhyuk Oppa... Apa Ajhuma sudah tahu?"

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Yoona terlihat berfikir, mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus bicara atau tidak.

"Yoona-ah, katakan saja. Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka... Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, Ajhuma. Mereka sendiri yang bilang. Satu kampus sudah tahu soal itu."

"Berpacaran?" Mendadak fikiran Ms Kim dipenuhi oleh photo - photo yang dia terima, bagaimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat mesra disana.

"Aku tidak berniat mengadu, Ajhuma. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Ini tentang Yesung Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa. Rumor tentang kedekatan mereka sedang berkembang di kampus, dan entah kenapa mereka berdua terlihat tidak berniat menyangkal. Aku jadi khawatir, Ajhuma."

Ms Kim menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Mianhe, Ajhuma. Aku bukannya ingin mengadu hal yang tidak - tidak, aku hanya khawatir. Lagipula sebenarnya aku tahu saat ini Yesung Oppa sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun Oppa."

"Yesungie kesana lagi?"

"Kesana lagi? Yesung Oppa sering kesana?"

Ms Kim mengangguk. Emosi Yoona mendadak naik, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Terlihat kekhawatiran di wajah Ms Kim dan ini membuat Yoona tahu dia sudah selangkah lebih maju.

"Ajhuma, aku tahu hubungan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa Yesung Oppa kembali padaku jika dia sudah tidak mau, tapi dengan Kyuhyun Oppa..."

"Aku mengerti, Yoona. Aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi! Namja dengan namja... Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Yoona tersenyum, tapi dalam hati dia menyeringai. Dukungan Ms Kim adalah yang paling dia butuhkan, dan dia sudah mendapatkan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja mungil mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Diketik sebuah pesan.

'Bummie-ah, temui aku di cafe biasa satu jam lagi. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Penting."

.

.

Kibum menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil yang duduk di depannya. Sengaja di memilih meja yang sedikit tersembunyi.

"Wookie, tenanglah."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum lekat, ada ketakutan di wajahnya. Kibum tersenyum, mencoba membuat hati Ryeowook lebih tenang, dan sepertinya dia berhasil. Sebuah senyum simpul akhirnya muncul di bibir Ryeowook.

"Cuti kuliah kita masih cukup lama, masih banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi disini. Tenanglah, Wookie. Satu yang perlu kamu tahu, aku akan pastikan semuanya baik - baik saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kibum selalu mampu menenangkannya, itu sebabnya dia sangat menyukai Kibum. Saat pertama kali ke Jepang dia selalu merasa ketakutan dan khawatir karena harus berjauhan dengan Yesung, tapi kemudian dia bertemu Kibum. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat nyaman seperti saat bersama Yesung.

Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendorong pelan piring spagethy ke depan Ryeowook.

"Sekarang makanlah, Wookie. Aku tahu kamu selalu merasa lapar saat sedang gelisah."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar mendengar kata - kata namjachingunya. Disuapkan sesendok spaghety kemulutnya, Kibum sendiri hanya memesan orange juice.

"Tentang Yesung Hyung dan Kyuhyun Hyung..." Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Dia sudah tahu tentang kedekatan mereka berdua, tapi dia fikir itu hanya karena mereka bersahabat.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali melihat mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka bilangpun aku bisa melihat hubungan sebenarnya diantara mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap kali Yesung dan Kyuhyun bertatapan.

"Tapi Yesung Hyung itu straight, dari dulu dia selalu berhubungan dengan yeoja."

"Ini bukan tentang yeoja atau namja, Wookie. Ini tentang perasaan dan kenyamanan."

Ryewook kembali menyuapkan sesendok spagethy kemulutnya. "Sejujurnya aku setuju Yesung Hyung dengan Kyuhyun Hyung, dia namja yang baik."

Kibum tersenyum, setuju dengan pendapat Ryeowook. Entah kenapa dia menyukai kebersamaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, kedua namja itu terlihat manis saat bersama.

"Wookie, setelah spagethynya habis aku akan mengajakmu jalan - jalan."

Mata Ryeowook berbinar mendengar kata - kata Kibum. "Benarkah? Aku mau eskrim, boleh?"

Kibum tertawa pelan, gemas dengan kepolosan Ryeowook. "Tentu saja boleh."

Ryeoowok menghabiskan spagethynya cepat. Bayangin eskrim strawberry di kedai favoritenya membuatnya sudah tidak sabar.

"Wookie, pelan – pelan makannya." Kibum kembali tertawa, lalu membelai pipi Ryeowook lembut membuat si pemilik pipi tersenyum malu.

.

.

Yesung menatap pantulan dirinya yang topless dikaca dan tertawa pelan melihat dadanya yang penuh dengan kissmark. Kyuhyun memang senang meninggalkan jejak. Yesung melarang Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan jejak di leher karena dia takut Ummanya melihat, sebagai gantinya Kyuhyun meninggalkan banyak jejak di dadanya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Yesungie, kamu sudah tidur?"

Yesung terkejut mendengar suara Ummanya memanggil, segera disambar kaos di tempat tidurnya dan dipakainya cepat.

"Belum Umma." Saat pintu dibuka terlihat Ms Kim dengan baju tidur berwarna pink. Yesung membuka pintunya lebar mempersilahkan Ms Kim masuk ke kamarnya.

"Umma harap besok kamu tidak ada acara, Yesungie. Umma minta ditemani berbelanja, sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua."

"Besok?" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya besok ada acara di apartement Hyukkie..."

"Kamu masih bisa bertemu dengan teman – temanmu saat dikampus!"

Yesung tertegun. Ms Kim tidak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya Ms Kim akan bertanya dulu apakah dia ada acara atau tidak, baru mengajak pergi bersama.

"Cuman acara kumpul biasakan? Umma rasa lain waktu juga masih bisa."

"Itu..."

"Umma harap jam 9 kamu sudah siap, Yesungie." Ms Kim beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan, tidak biasanya Ms Kim seperti ini. "Baiklah, Umma. Aku akan menemani Umma besok." Dilirik jam dinding di kamarnya, dan dia sadar satu hal. "Umma, apa Wookie belum juga pulang?"

Ms Kim mmbalik badannya. "Belum. Kibum bilang ada acara di rumah Louna, mereka akan menginap disana. Ah iya, bicara soal Louna... Umma rasa dia dan Kyuhyun sangat cocok."

"Mereka sudah berpisah, Umma..."

"Umma tahu." Ms Kim kembali membalikkan badanya dan mulai meningglkan kamar. "Tapi Umma rasa jika mereka kembali bersatu itu akan jauh lebih baik."

Yesung terdiam, tanpa dia sadari wajahnya mengeras. Dia tidak suka membayangkan Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Setelah memastikan Ms Kim menuruni tangga segera ditutup dan dikunci pintunya cepat. Diraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Kyu... Cepat angkat telephonenya!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yesung kembali melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, memang sudah cukup larut. Setelah mencoba tiga kali dan tetap tidak ada jawaban, Yesung memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

'Kyunnie, mianhe... aku tidak bisa ikut ke Apartment Hyukkie besok. Umma memintaku menemaninya beberlanja dan aku tidak bisa menolak.'

Yesung menyimpan kembali handphoennya dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa dengan Umma?"

.

.

'Pergilah bersama Ummamu, Yesung-ah. Aku akan merindukanmu, tapi kita bisa bertemu besok. Ah iya, besok aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah.'

Yesung tersenyum membaca pesan balasan dari Kyuhyun. Namjachingunya itu mungkin terlihat sedikit se'enaknya tapi Kyuhyun sebenarnya sosok yang pengertian. Yesung menatap pantulan drinya di cermin dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku jadi sering merasa seperti yeoja saat bersama Kyunnie, dan entah kenapa aku tidak merasa keberatan."

Yesung memasang jam tangan dilengan kirinya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna dia pun menuju ke dapur, dia yakin Ms Kim berada disana.

"Umma, aku sudah siap..." Kata – kata Yesung terhenti. Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang bercengkrama dengan Ms Kim di meja makan. "Yoona?"

Yoona menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Rambut tergerai dengan make up natural dan dress bercorak bunga berwarna pink selutut.

"Oppa... Selamat pagi."

Yesung menatap Ms Kim, meminta penjelasan.

"Umma tidak jadi pergi berbelanja, tiba – tiba saja Umma merasa malas. Jadi kamu temani Yoona saja ya, sudah lama kalian tidak pergi bersama."

"Tapi rencana awalnya..."

"Umma sudah bilangkan Umma tiba – tiba merasa malas? Sekarang makanlah dulu roti yang sudah Umma siapkan."

Yesung tertegun sejenak, tapi dia menurut. Dia tarik salah satu kursi dimeja makan dan duduk disana. Ms Kim tersenyum melihat itu.

"Baiklah, Umma ke kamar dulu sebentar. Yoona-ah, habiskan sarapanmu, Ne."

"Ne ajhuma, Gomawo!"

Ms Kim mengangguk pelan dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Hening. Yesung mengunyah rotinya pelan, dan Yoona tahu fikiran Yesung tidak ada disini.

"Oppa marah?"

"Tidak." Hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. Diraih segelas orange juice di depannya dan diteguknya perlahan.

"Kalau Oppa fikir aku yang merencanakan semua ini Oppa salah. Aku juga tidak tahu akhirnya hanya akan pergi berdua saja dengan Oppa..."

"Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja acaranya. Setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."

"Lalu pergi dengan Kyuhyun Oppa?" Yoona memotong kata – kata Yesung cepat. "Andwe! Aku tidak mau acaraku dengan Oppa hari ini batal!"

Yesung kembali mengunyah rotinya perlahan. Fikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa Oppa akan tetap membatalkan acara kita hari ini dan menemui Kyuhyun Oppa? Apa Oppa lebih memilih mengecewakan Kim Ajhuma demi Kyuhyun Oppa?"

Yesung terdiam. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana senangnya Ms Kim melihat rencananya berhasil. Disuapkan potongan terakhir roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu hari ini Yoona."

Yoona tersenyum. Mendekati Ms Kim memang cara paling ampuh untuk mendapakan kembali Yesung.

"Gomawo, Oppa. Aku yakin hari akan sangat menyenangkan."

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Kembali diraih Orange Juice di depannya dan diteguknya hingga habis.

Sementara itu di kamar sebuah Apartement dua orang namja masih terlihat nyaman diatas tempat tidur mereka.

"Hae, bukannya kita sudah harus bangun. Dua jam lagi Kyunnie datang kesini."

Donghae tidak menjawab tapi malah mempererat pelukannya. Eunhyuk sendiri semakin menyamankan dirinya di dada Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi Hyukkie, aku masih ingin seperti ini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Diangkat kepalnya sehingga kini dia bertatapan dengan Donghae. Donghae pun mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut membuat namja pemilik gummy smile itu kembali tertunduk malu.

"Sayangnya Yesungie tidak bisa ikut berkumpul hari ini."

"Iya, Hyukkie. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa memaksa kalau Kim Ajhuma yang meminta Yesungie untuk menemaninya."

"Ne, Hae benar."

Donghae kembali mempererat pelukannya. "Minggu depan kita ke Mokpo. Umma ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyukkie."

Hyukkie kembali mengangkat kepalnya. "Lee Ajhuma? Bertemu denganku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya pada Umma."

Mata Eunhyuk membulat mendengar kata – kata Donghae. "Tentang kita?"

"Yap!" Donghae mengangguk pasti. "Dan Umma ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyukkie. Kali ini bukan untuk bertemu denganmu sebagai temanku, tapi sebagai kekasihku."

"Aku?" Mata Eunhyuk terlihat bingung, sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum manis.

"Umma bilang tidak terlalu mengejutkan saat aku membuat pengakuan tentang hubungan kita, Umma sudah bisa menduganya."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

Donghae membelai lembut rambut Eunhyuk. Semalam dia baru saja menelephone Ms Lee dan mengatakan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae fikir lebih baik dia segera mengatakan pada Ummanya sebelum ada orang lain yang mengatakan lebih dulu. Donghae tahu resiko yang dia akan dihadapi, tapi diluar dugaan Ms Lee terdengar tenang.

FLASBACK ON

Hening. Donghae terlihat cemas menunggu respon dari seberang telephone.

'Hyukkie. Lee Eunhyuk...'

Donghae menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar Ms Lee akhirnya bersuara. Ditatap Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap disampingnya.

'Hyukkie... Namja yang selalu kamu ceritakan setiap kali kamu menelphone Umma atau pulang ke Mokpo...'

"Eh?"

'Kamu tidak menyadari itu, Hae-ah?'

Kening Donghae berkerut, tapi kemudian dia sadar. Dia selalu menceritakan soal Eunhyuk pada Ummanya disetiap kesempatan.

'Umma ingat saat kamu mengajak Hyukkie ke Mokpo. Umma belum pernah melihatmu sebahagia itu saat bersama seseorang.'

Donghae terdiam. Saat Eunhyuk ikut berlibur ke Mokpo bersamanya dia belum menyadari perasaannya pada namja itu tapi Ms Lee justru sudah menyadari ada yang berbeda diantara mereka berdua.

'Umma sering berfikir apa mungkin kalian akan menyadari perasaan kalian berdua, dan ternyata pada akhirnya kalian menyadari perasaan itu.'

"Umma..." Donghae tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya. Respon yang Ms Lee berikan benar – benar diluar dugaannya.

'Sejak kematian Appamu Umma bisa melihat kesepian yang dalam dimatamu walau kamu berusaha terlihat kuat. Tapi kemudian Umma melihat kesepian itu sudah hilang, semua itu karena seorang Lee Eunhyuk.'

"Umma..." Suara Donghae seperti bisikan lirih.

'Umma akui ini berat untuk Umma, tapi Umma tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hubungan kalian.'

Hening. Mata Donghae sudah mulai berkaca – kaca.

'Hae-ah, jika ada waktu pulanglah ke Mokpo. Ajak juga Hyukkie, Ne. Sudah lama sejak pertama kali dia kesini.'

"U-Umma serius?"

"Ne. Apa Umma tidak boleh mengenal lebih dekat kekasih anak Umma?"

Donghae merasa hatinya menghangat mendengar kata – kata Ms Lee. Tanpa dia sadari air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Umma... Gomawo." Kegelisahan Donghae musnah sudah. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua pendapat orang lain. Ummanya sudah mendukung, dan itu lebih dari cukup. Saat sambungan telephone terputus Donghae merasa ketenangan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

Donghae menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dengan ibu jari tangannya. "My baby cry..."

"Hae, Lee Ajhuma benar – benar mengatakan itu semua?"

"Ne. Apa aku pernah membohongimu, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak Hae. Hae tidak pernah berbohong." Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua mata Eunhyuk.

"Dengarkan aku, Hyukkie. Aku tidak bermain – main dengan perasaanku kali ini, jadi temani aku selamanya, ne?"

"Hae..." Eunhyuk tersenyum disela air matanya. "Ne, Hae. Gomawo karena Hae selalu menjagaku selama ini."

Donghae kembali mengecup kening Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan dia merasa beruntung karena cinta pertamanya bisa dia miliki.

.

.

Yesung dan Yoona baru saja turun dari bis, tujuan mereka berdua adalah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Ada beberapa barang yang ingin Yoona beli.

"Wah ramai sekali ya Oppa."

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, suasana benar – benar ramai. "Jadi kita mau kemana dulu?"

Yoona terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Ahh kita ke tempat sepatu dulu saja, Oppa. Sudah lama aku ingin membeli sepatu berwarna kuning."

"Baiklah. Ayo kesana." Yesung tidak punya pilihan. Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan Ms Kim. Dia hanya berharap acaranya dengan Yoona segera selesai.

"Menurut Oppa lebih baik yang ini atau ini?" Yoona menyodorkan dua sepatu berwarna kuning membuat kening Yesung berkerut.

"Entahlah, dua – duanya terlihat sama saja."

Yoona menghela nafas. Sejak dulu Yesung memang bukan namja yang bisa diajak berbelanja. Sebenarnya Yoona lebih memilih pergi denga Krystal atau Hyoyeon saat harus pergi berbelanja, tapi tujuan utama dia kali ini memang bukan untuk berbelanja.

"Oppa tidak berniat membeli sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan apapun."

Yoona mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak jadi beli sepatu, aku bingung harus pilih yang mana. Kita ke toko pakaian saja, Oppa."

Yoona dan Yesung kembali mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan. Tiba – tiba Yesung berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian namja.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, Yoona." Yesung masuk ke toko itu dan langsung mengambil sebuah kaos kerah berwarna biru tua. Senyum terpasang diwajahnya.

"Kaos berkerah?" Tiba – tiba Yoona sadar untuk siapa Yesung membeli kaos itu.

Saat Yesung keluar dari toko Yoona memasangg kembali senyumnya. "Sudah selesai Oppa?"

"Ne. Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi? Sebaiknya kita beli minum dulu. Aku yakin kamu sudah mulai lelah."

"Baiklah, Oppa. Aku memang sudah mulai merasa kehausan."

Yoona terlihat senang. Walau dia tahu fikiran Yesung sedang memikirkan hal lain tapi yang terpenting saat ini namja itu sedang bersama dengannya. Waktu terasa terlalu cepat berlalu untuk Yoona.

"Oppa, Gomawo sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Aku sangat senang hari ini."

Yesung mencoba tersenyum. "Aku senang jika kamu senang. Sekarang sudah sore, sebainya kita pulang. Kita naik taksi saja, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Benarkah? Gomawo Oppa! Tapi sebenernya ada yang masih aku inginkan, Oppa. Aku ingin makan eskrim sebelum kita pulang, bisa kita ke kedai eskrim favorite Oppa?"

Yesung ingin menolak, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Bagaimanapun dia sudah menyakiti Yoona saat memutuskan meninggalkan yeoja itu dan memulai hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kedai eskrim ini adalah kedai favorite Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dulu Ms Kim dan Mr Kim sering mengajak kedua anaknya makan eskrim disini, dan setelah besar Ryeowook dan Yesung sering ke tempat ini berdua.

"Aku suka eskrim disini. Rasanya benar – benar enak, Oppa." Mata Yoona berbinar melihat semangkuk eskrim cokelat di depannya. Yesung tersenyum simpul, dibalik sifatnya yang anggun dan mulai berubah keras kepala Yoona tetap memiliki sisi manis.

"Yoona, pelan – pelan saja makannya."

Yoona tersenyum malu. "Oppa tidak mau?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood makan eskrim."

Yoona mulai memakan eskrimnya. Tiba – tiba handphone Yesung berbunyi, dan Yoona bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yesung. Namja itu terlihat senang saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ne. "

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menjauh dari Yoona tapi yeoja itu masih sempat mendengar kata – kata Yesung saat mengangkat telephone.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Yoona menghela nafas berat. Dia merasa sedih sekaligus marah. Dia tidak suka melihat senyum Yesung yang berdiri lumayan jauh darinya saat menerima telephone dari Kyuhyun. Sesekali Yesung terlihat tertawa membuat Yoona semakin merasa sedih, seharian namja itu bersamanya dan dia tidak bisa membuat Yesung tertawa seperti itu.

"Oppa... Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" Disuapkan sesendok eskrim kedalam mulutnya. Rasa manis cokelat seolah – oleh berubah menjadi tawar di lidahnya. Kembali disuapkan sesendok eskrim di mulutnya, Yesung masih terlihat berbicara di telephone.

Yoona menatap eskrim di depannya yang mulai mencai karena terus dia aduk. Yesung seperti es sekarang, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Yesung kembali mencair.

"Yoona, kamu melamun?"

Yoona mengangkat kepalanya. Yesung sudah kembali duduk di depannya. "Tidak Oppa! Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, mungkin terlalu capek."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku carikan taxi." Yesung menuju kasir untuk membayar eskrim dan keluar mencari taxi. Yoona tersenyum mendengar nada Yesung yang sedikit khawatir.

"Jika harapan untuk kembali bersamamu sudah tidak ada aku akan membuat harapan baru, Oppa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu benar – benar pergi dari hidupku."

.

.

"Masuklah, Yoona. Aku akan pergi seelah kamu masuk ke rumah."

"Ne, Oppa. Sekali lagi Gomawo."

Yesung tersenyum. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu sekarang. Beristirahatlah! Kalau memang masih tidak enak badan minum obat dulu sebelum tidur."

Yoona mengangguk. "Aku masuk dulu. Oppa hati – hati dijalan. Tolong kabari aku jika Oppa sudah dirumah ya."

"Mengabarimu?"

"Ne. Oppa langsung pulang ke rumahkan? Jangan bilang kalau Oppa..."

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat masuk ke dalam, Yoona. Udara sudah mulai dingin."

"Oppa..." Yoona terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. "Aku harap aku bisa membenci Oppa setelah semua ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tetap mencintai Oppa! Selamat malam."

Yoona segera membalikkan badannya cepat dan berlari kedalam rumahnya. Yesung megusap mukanya perlahan. Dia memang sudah tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Yoona, tapi dia pun tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja itu.

Yesung masuk ke dalam taxi yang masih menunngu. Diketik sebuah pesan cepat.

'Kyu, aku sudah dijalan menuju Rumahmu. Ada hal penting yang sebenarnya ingin aku sampaikan sejak tadi pagi.'

.

.

"Pergi dengan Yoona? Yesungie, kamu berbohong?"

"Tidak Kyu, aku tidak berbohong..."

"Tapi semalam kamu bilang akan menemani Kim Ajhuma."

"Rencana awalnya memang begitu, tapi Umma mengubah begitu saja."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan perut dan bersandar di lemari pakaian, sementara Yesung terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Tiba – tiba saja Yoona datang dan Umma bilang dia tidak jadi pergi. Aku diminta untuk menemani Yoona."

"Dan kamu tidak menolak?"

"Kyuhyun-ah... Aku bisa saja menolak Yoona, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Umma."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yesung, bagaimanapun dia tahu bagaimana Yesung begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh disini. Ms Kim bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur dalam urusan anak – anaknya, tapi kali ini...

"Kyu, apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan?"

Suara Yesung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung dan duduk disamping namjachingunya itu.

"Jujur aku tidak suka kamu pergi dengan Yoona. Aku cemburu, Yesungie. Tapi... untuk apa yang terjadi hari ini aku mengerti."

Yesung mendekatkan badannya ke Kyuhyun, dan namjachingunya sepertinya mengerti apa yang Yesung inginkan. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dan menyenderkan Yesung di dadanya.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Aku sudah membuatmu cemburu, tapi percaya padaku aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan Yoona."

"Aku percaya, Sungie."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Yesung perlahan dan mulai mencium bibir Yesung. Yesung reflesk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai disela – sela ciumannya. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak ke telinga Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang malam ini."

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab Kyuhyun sudah kembali mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung lembut hingga namja itu rebah di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun segera mengambil posisi diatas Yesung dan kembali memcium bibir namjachingunya itu. Kecupan itu sudah berubah menjadi lumatan sekarang. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah mulai berjelajah di perut Yesung. Disingkap kaos Yesung keatas dan dimainkan nipple namja itu lembut.

"Eugh, Kyu..."

Desahan Yesung disela ciuman mereka selalu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lebih panas. Bibir Yesung sudah mulai membengkak karena lumatannya. Bibir Kyuhyun kini mulai berjelajah di leher Yesung membuat namja itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan menerima perlakuan namjachingu. Diacak rambut Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kaos Yesung dan kaso yang dia pakai sehingga merekapun topless.

"Yesungie, kamu benar – benar sexy."

Pipi Yesung memerah mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang seduktive ditelinganya. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Yesung sambil memilin pelan nipple Yesung. Kembali terdengar desahan Yesung dan semakin terdengar keras saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah berada nipplenya.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengulum nipple Yesung, sementara tangannya mulai bergerak kebawah membuat desahan Yesung semakin menggila.

"Eugh Kyu..."

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. Tangannya mulai bergerak melepas sabuk Yesung sementara bibirnya kini sudah berpindah ke perut Yesung. Kyuhyun membuka kancing celana jeans Yesung dan mulai menariknya. Tidak lama celana dalam Yesung pun ditariknya. Pipi Yesung merona hebat, dia tetap sering merasa malu saat moment seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung dan mulai kembali melumat bibir mungil itu. Digesekan perlahan 'miliknya' yang masih terbungkus celana pendek berbahan kain dengan 'milik' Yesung yang sudah polos.

"Kyu..."

"Mendesah teruslah, Baby. Kamu terlihat semakin sexy saat mendesah."

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali berjelajah di leher Yesung, turun ke nipple, perut, hingga akhirnya dia berada di depan 'milik' Yesung. Seringai Kyuhyun bertambah lebar, sementara pipi Yesung sudah memerah sempurna.

"Lets start our night, Baby!"

Bibir Kyuhyun mendekat. Yesung kembali merasakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa sama seperti setiap kali Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya.

"Kyu... Eugh! Saranghae!"

.

.

Ryeowook menatap Ms Kim yang sedang melamun di depan TV. Layar TV masih menyala tapi Ryeowook tahu Ummanya tidak benar – benar melihat TV.

"Umma..."

Suara panggilan Ryeowook ternyata mampu membuat Ms Kim kembali ke alam sadar.

"Wookie, kenapa belum tidur?

"Aku belum mengantuk, Umma. Umma sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

Ms Kim melirik jam dinding. "Hyungmu belum pulang, Umma memutuskan untuk menunggunya."

"Bukannkan Yesung Hyung sedang pergi dengan Yoona Noona?"

"Yoona sudah di rumah sejak satu jam lalu..."

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. Dia yakin Yesung sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Telephone saja, Umma."

"Handphonenya mati, Wookie. Jadi biar Umma tunggu saja disini."

Ryeowook mengambil remote TV dan mematikannya. "Sudah malam Umma, sebaiknya Umma tidur. Biar Wookie yang menunggu Yesung Hyung."

Terlihat keraguan diwajah Ms Kim. "Umma please. Biar Wookie yang menunggu Yesung Hyung."

Sebenarnya Ms Kim merasa keberatan, tapi melihat gurat kekhawatiran di wajah Ryeowook dia pun mengangguk setuju.

Setelah mengantar Ms Kim ke kamrnya Ryeowook segera mengambil bantal dan selimut dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Ryeowook yakin Yesung tidak akan pulang, tapi dia akan tetap seolah – oleh menunggu Yesung untuk membuat Ms Kim tidak terlalu gelisah.

Ryeowook memasang headset dan mulai menyalakan lagu – lagu balad dihandphonenya. Baru saja matanya akan terpejam saat handphonenya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk.

'Chagiya, kamu sudah tidur? Aku cuman ingin bilang; Saranghae, My Wookie. Good night.'

Ryeowook tersenyum membaca pesan yang dia terima dari Kibum. Setelah membalas pesan itu Ryeowook pun tertidur.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan. Saat matanya terbuka terlihat Ms Kim sedang menangis di dekatnya. Mata Ryeowook terbuka cepat.

"Umma? Umma kenapa?"

Ms Kim tidak menjawab. Ryeowook mulai merasa panik. Diraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di samping Ms Kim, dia harus segera menghubungi Yesung tapi kemudian dia tertegun. Saat dia melihat handphonenya ternyata pesan balasannya untuk Kibum yang terlihat. Ryeowook tiba – tiba ingat, semalam dia lupa menutup pesannya karena terlalu mengantuk.

"Umma..." Suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih. Dia sudah tahu apa yang membuat Ms Kim menangis. "Umma, membaca pesanku?"

Ms Kim tidak menjawab. Isakannya sudah menghilang, tapi air mata masih mengalir dipipinya.

"Umma..."

"Jadi itu hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Kibum, Wookie?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Dia memang sudah berencana mengatakan hubungannya dengan Kibum, tapi tidak dengan cara ini.

"Kalian... Kalian berdua berpcaran? Bagaimana bisa, bukankah kalian sama – sama namja?!"

Kepala Ryeowook tertunduk, dan saat itu lah Yesung datang.

"Ada apa ini? Umma, kenapa Umma menangis?"

Ms Kim bangkit dari duduknya. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?! Apa perceraian Umma dan Appa yang membuat kalian seperti ini?!"

"Bu-bukan Umma. Aku... Aku sudah tertarik dengan namja sejak SMP."

"Mwo?!" Ms Kim tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya lagi.

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya bingung, dia benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Wookie-ah, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung dan terlihat kesedihan dan rasa takut di mata Dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung... Umma sudah tahu tentang aku dan Kibum..."

"Kalian berdua... Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian berdua, eoh?!"

"Umma..."

"Umma sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun, Yesungie!"

Yesung membeku di tempat. Kakinya lemas seketika.

"Umma benar – benar tidak mengerti! Ada masalah apa dengan kalian berdua sampai kalian jadi seperti ini?!"

Yesung baru akan melangkahkan kakinya tapi Ms Kim melarangnya. "Berhenti disitu! Jangan dekati Umma dulu. Umma tidak ingin kalian dekati sampai kalian menyadari kesalahan kalian. Jangan pernah dekati Umma hingga kalian bisa meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun."

Ms Kim melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke kamar. Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih menangis.

"Hyung..."

"Tenanglah Wookie. Hyung disini." Dipeluk Dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Mata Yesungpun mulai berkaca – kaca, tapi dia tahan dirinya untuk menangis. Dia tidak ingin Ryeowook semakin bersedih.

"Umma..."

"Umma hanya sedang marah, nanti setelah Umma tenang kita bicarakan semuanya baik – baik."

"Hyung, Wookie takut..."

Yesung mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan takut, Hyung akan selalu ada disamppingmu."

PRANG!

"Hyung, suara apa itu?"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Dilepaskan pelukannya dan segera berlari ke kamar Ms Kim. Saat pintu kamar terbuka terlihat yeoja itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Sebuah vas bunga tergeletak tidak jauh darinya dengan beberapa bagiannya retak dan pecah.

"U-Umma?"

"Hyung ada apa?" Ryeowook yang kini sudah ada dibelakang Yesung membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi. "Umma..."

Yesung segera menggendong Ms Kim ala bridal style lalu membaringkan yeoja itu di tempat tidur. "Wookie, telpehone Dokter Son. Minta dia untuk datang sekarang!"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Segera dia melesat ke ruang TV untuk mengambil handphoennya.

Yesung mengambil air hangat di dapur dan mulai mengkompres Ms Kim. Ditatap wajah Ummanya yang tetap terlihat cantik walau sudah berusia 40 tahun lebih. Dibelai pelan rambut – rambut halus yang menutupi kening yeoja itu. Perasaan Yesung benar – benar campur aduk. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa sikap Ms Kim berbeda akhir – akhir ini.

"Umma, Mianhe..."

.

.

Seorang namja terlihat duduk sendirian di sebuah kedai kopi. Sudah 2 cangkir kopi yang dia habiskan, dan sekarang sudah akan cangkir ketiga.

"Apa Oppa tidak tahu kalau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi itu tidak baik?"

Namja itu menoleh. "Louna?"

Louna tersenyum. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun Oppa sedang sendirian, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kopi – kopi ini..." Louna menunjuk tiga cangkir kopi di depannya. "Oppa hanya akan mengkonsumsi kopi sebanyak ini jika sedang ada masalah."

"Kamu masih ingat tentang itu?"

"Tentu saja. Walau kita sudah tidak bersama sekarang tapi ternyata tidak mudah melupakan Oppa."

Kyuhyun memesankan Louna secangkir moccacino.

"Oppa ternyata masih ingat kopi favoriteku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia rasa tidak ada salahnya minum kopi dengan Louna saat ini, kebetulan dia sedang butuh teman bicara.

"Oppa pasti sedang tidak baik – baik saja sekarang."

Kyuhyun meneguk kopinya perlahan. Dia memang sedang tidak baik – baik saja sekarang. Sudah dua hari Yesung tidak kuliah dan dia tidak bisa menemui namja itu ke rumahnya. Dia sudah diberitahu oleh Yesung bahwa Ms Kim sudah tahu semuanya, itu sebabnya dia, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kibum tidak bisa datang kesana. Sekarang Ms Kim sedang sakit, itu sebabnya Yesung memilih untuk tidak masuk kuliah dulu.

"Oppa..."

"Louna-ah, masih ingat tentang seseorang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu? Seseorang yang telah membuat aku jatuh cinta."

"Aku masih ingat, Oppa. Kenapa? Apa dia sudah menolakmu dan membuatmu patah hati?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Tidak! Dia tidak menolakku. Kami sudah menjadi sepsang kekasih sekarang."

"Oh ya? Cukkae! Aku senang kalau memang Oppa sudah bisa mendapatkan hatinya."

"Ne, Gomawo Louna."

Louna meneguk moccacino perlahan, tatapannya kini beralih ke jalan raya.

"Dia awalnya sahabat dekatku..."

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Louna kembali menatap namja di depannya. "Sahabat?" Louna mencoba mengingat tentang sahabat yeoja Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak ingat Kyuhyun pernah bercerita tentang sahabat yeoja.

"Lalu sebuah permainan yang kami lakukan membuatku sadar aku memiliki perasaan lebih padanya, dan ternyata dia pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Oppa?"

Kyuhyun bersender disandaran kursi, terdiam sejenak. "Ummanya tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami."

Louna menatap tidak percaya. Rasanya aneh ada orang tua yang tidak setuju anaknya berpcaran dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Alasannya? Karena aku namja."

Sesaat Louna terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian tatapan matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Jangan bilang kalau orang yang Oppa cintai itu..."

"Ya, dia namja."

Louna menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya. Hubungan sesama namja bukan hal aneh baginya. Kim Kibum yang merupakan sepupunya juga berpacaran dengan seorang namja, tapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun...

"Se-sejak kapan Oppa tertarik dengan namja?"

"Entahlah, Louna. Yang pasti aku mencintainya tidak peduli dia seorang namja."

Louna terlihat berfikir, mencoba mencari tahu siapa namja yang Kyuhyun maksud. Lalu dia menyadari satu hal.

"Tadi Oppa bilang dia awalnya sahabat Oppa, apa namja itu... Yesung Oppa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi senyum di wajah namja itu membuat Louna tahu tebakannya benar. Louna kembali meneguk moccacinonya hingga habis. Hidup sering kali terlalu penuh kejutan.

.

.

Seorang namja berusia sekitar 45 Tahun menyeret kopernya perlahan. Walau terlihat kecemasan diwajahnya, tapi dia tetap terlihat tenang. Sudah satu tahun lebih dia meninggalkan Korea dan kini dia sengaja mengambil cuti satu minggu untuk pulang ke Korea.

Namja itu melirik jam tangannya, harusnya seseorang yang akan menjemputnya sudah datang.

"Appa!" namja itu menoleh ke arah suara, terlihat seorang namja mungil berlari ke arahnya. "Akhirnya Appa datang juga."

"Wookie..."

Ryeowook memeluk namja yang merupakan Appanya itu erat. "Untunglah Appa segera datang..."

Mr Kim membelai rambut Ryeowook lembut. "Tenanglah Wookie, Appa sudah disini."

"Ne, Appa! Biar Wookie bawakan tas Appa."

"Tidak usah, Wookie. Ini tidak berat. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah. Appa sudah ingin bertemu dengan Hyungmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kedua namja itu pun segera bergegas dengan menggunakan taxi bandara.

Semenatra itu di rumah, Yesung membelai lembut wajah Ms Kim yang sudah terlelap. Obat yang diberikan Dokter Son ternyata ampuh untuk membuat Ms Kim tertidur dan beristirahat. Yesung berniat untuk mengganti selimut yang Ms Kim gunakan, tapi saat dia akan mengambil selimut baru dilemari tidak sengaja Yesung menemukan empat amplop coklat berukuran besar disana.

"Apa ini?" Awalnya Yesung mengira itu adalah dokument penting, tapi Yesung tahu dimana biasanya Ms Kim menyimpan dokumen – dokumen penting. Karena penasaran dia pun mengintip ke dalam.

"Seperti photo." Yesung memasukan tangannya kedalam amplop dan mengambil tiga buah photo, dan dia benar – benar terkejut. "Ini..."

Yesung memutuskan membawa ke empat amplop itu keruang TV setelah menyelimuti Ms Kim dengan selimut baru. Mata Yesung terbelalak saat mengeluarkan semua isi photo dari dalam amplop, semuanya berisi dirinya dengan Kyuhyun juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Yesung membalik photo – photo itu dan ternyata semuanya ada tulisannya.

"Aku seperti mengenal tulisan ini..."

Yesung segera mengambil handphone disaku celananya dan menelphone seseorang. Telephone tersambung.

'Yesung-ah...'

"Kyu, aku meemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres..."

'Sesuatu yang tidak beres? Tentang apa?'

"Tentang kita, juga Hukkie dan Hae..."

Yesung memasukkan kembali photo – photo itu ke amplop dan membawanya ke kamar. "Aku akan menscan beberapa, nanti aku kirim ke emailmu..."

'Scan? Apa yang akan discan, Yesungie. Aku tidak mengerti.'

"Nyalakan saja emailmu, Kyu. Nanti kamu akan mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Yesung maksud, tapi dia memilih menunggu email dari Yesung datang.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telephone Yesung mulai menscan beberapa photo dan mengirimkan photo – photo itu pada Kyuhyun. Yesung yakin Kyuhyun akan segera menelphonenya setelah menerima photo – photo itu.

Yesung meraih salah satu photo diaman dia dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat dekat.

"Aku akan mecari tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, dan mencari tahu alasan dia melakukan ini..."

**TBC**

**Miaan karena updatenya kelamaan sampai hampir berjamur nih FF. Banyak alasan yang tidak bisa Author sampaikan disini, semoga next chapter tidak perlu waktu lama untuk update. Mian juga kalau ceritanya makin aneh, author harap reader tetap mau mereview chapter ini. Saran dan kritik author terima dengan lapang dada. Buat semua yang udah mau baca FF ini; GOMAWO!,, **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 7- This is Love**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Other Cast**

**Kim Ji Hyun (Ms Kim)**

**Kim Ki Bong (Mr Kim)**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except KIM YESUNG. He's Mine**

.

.

"Ji Hyun-an, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah membaik?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membaik Ki Bong-ah, tidak akan pernah."

Kim Ki Bong, Appa Yesung dan Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membaik sampai mereka kembali sembuh!"

"Mereka tidak sakit, Ji Hyun!"

"Tentu saja mereka sakit! Apa namanya namja yang mencintai namja lagi kalau bukan sakit?!"

Kim Ji Hyun berteriak histeris. Sangat sulit baginya mengetahui kedua anaknya memiliki ketertarikan seksual yang berbeda dengan namja kebanyakan.

"Dan kamu, Kim Ki Bong! Bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkan Wookie berpacaran dengan namja?!"

"Karena Kibummie bisa membuat Wookie berbahagia...!"

"Wookie bisa mencari kebahagiaannya dengan yeoja! Kenapa harus namja?!"

Kim Ki Bong menyiapkan segelas air hangat dan obat - obatan untuk mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku akan menjodohkan Wookie dengan Tifanny. Dia anak dari temanku."

"Minumlah obatnya, Ji Hyun-ah. Jangan dulu berfikir yang berat - berat."

"Kamu tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu. Tapi yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesehatanmu. Aku mohon minumlah obatnya."

Kim Ji Hyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, tapi dia memilih mengikuti perintah mantan suaminya.

"Apa cara kita salah mendidik mereka, Kibong-ah? Apa kita yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini?"

Kim Ki Bong merapihkan kembali obat dan gelas Kim Ji Hyun, lalu di genggam tangan yeoja yang pernah mendampinginya itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini. Tidak kita, tidak juga Yesungie dan Wookie."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah cukup, Ji Hyun-ah. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Sekarang tidurlah. Berhentilah dulu memikirkan yang tidak - tidak."

Yeoja itu menurut, direbahkannya badannya yang langsung di selimuti oleh namja di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengizinkan Yesungie ke kampus, dia akan bertemu Kyuhyun disana..."

Suara Kim Ji Hyun terdengar begitu lirih.

"Yesungie bisa ketinggalan pelajarannya kalau terus - terusan izin..."

"Lalu kenapa Wookie diizinkan keluar? Dia akan menemui kibum!"

"Ji Hyun..."

"Mereka akan bertemu dan aku tidak suka..."

"Ji Hyun..."

"Mereka akan..."

"KIM JI HYUN! DENGARKAN AKU!"

Kim Ji Hyun langsung terdiam. Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca.

"Mianhe, Ji Hyun-ah! Mianhe aku membentakmu. Tapi tolong cobalah tenang, ada aku disini."

Yeoja itu mulai terisak. "Aku takut, Ki Bong-ah. Aku takut..."

Didekap perlahan yeoja itu, didekapnya ke dalam dadanya. "Jangan takut, aku disini. Aku ada disini."

Kim Ji Hyun terus menangis, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia mulai merasa tenang karena kehadiran namja yang sebenarnya masih dia cintai itu.

.

.

Hening. Keempat namja itu hanya duduk melingkar di meja kantin tanpa ada yang berbicara sedikitpun, sudah 10 menit seperti itu. Beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka tapi mereka memilih tidak peduli.

"Photo - photo itu..." Eunhyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Aku..."

Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Tiba - tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hae..."

Donghae hanya tersenyum, tapi itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku akan cari tahu siapa orang itu." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara. "Amber sudah bersedia membantuku."

"Aku mencurigai seseorang, Kyunnie." Serentak semua menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Aku sepertinya mengenali tulisan di photo itu, dan alasannya kenapa Ummaku yang dikirimi photo karena..."

"Tujuan utamanya memang dirimu, Sungie."

Yesung mengangguk mendengar tebakan Kyuhyun. Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya, tapi kemudian dia mengerti.

"Yoona?"

"Ne, aku mencurigai dia yang melakukan ini semua." Yesung mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Hanya dia satu - satunya yang belum menerima apa yang terjadi antara kita berempat..."

"Khususnya apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sungie," lanjut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Orang tua Kyu berada di luar negeri, itu sebabnya Umma-ku yang menjadi sasaran."

Eunhyuk merangkul lengan Donghae, dia terlalu sensitive untuk masalah seperti ini. Donghae yang mengetahui itu membelai pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Hei mereka benar - benar pasangan gay ya?!"

"Aku tidak menyangka! 4 namja paling tampan di kampus ternyata... Ish!"

Suara - suara itu hanya berupa bisikan, tapi posisi mereka ada di belakang Yesung sehingga namja itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Padahal aku yakin banyak yeoja yang mengejar mereka, tapi ternyata..."

GRAP! Yesung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri ke empat orang; 3 namja dan 1 yeoja itu.

"Apa kalian ke kampus hanya untuk sekedar bergossip?"

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk menatap bingung kepada Yesung yang sudah berdiri di depan ke empat orang itu.

"Tidak adakah hal yang bisa kalian lakukan selain bergossip?"

"Jadi kamu merasa kami bicarakan, hah?"

"Ya, aku merasa!"

"Baguslah kalau merasa! Kamu dan teman - temanmu itu aneh! Apa kalian tahu?"

BRAK! Yesung tiba - tiba menggebrak meja. "Aku tidak merasa aneh sedikitpun! Tidak ada yang aneh disini! Jadi berhentilah ikut campur!"

Salah satu namja yang tidak terima berdiri dan menatap Yesung tajam. "Jelas - jelas kamu dan teman - temanmu itu aneh! Kalian menjijikan!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan berniat menghampiri Yesung tapi kemudian terdengar sebuah suara.

"Yang menjijikan itu kalian, para penggosip!"

Serempak semua menoleh ke arah suara. Dua orang yeoja; Krystal dan Hyoyeon, menatap kesal ke arah para penggosip.

"Kalian bertiga namja bukan, hah?! Kenapa bibir kalian seperti yeoja?!" Jari telunjuk Krystal mengarah bergantian kearah ketiga namja itu.

Sementara itu Hyoyeon menatap marah ke arah yeoja. "Dan kamu! Beraninya menggosipkan orang, kamu fikir aku tidak tahu kelakuan mu seperti apa?"

Wajah yeoja itu memucat lalu menatap ketiga temannya. "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Yeoja itu melangkah cepat diikuti oleh ketiga namja di belakangnya.

"Huh! Dasar wanita panggilan!" Gumam Hyoyeon pelan.

"Krystal? Hyoyeon?"

"Yesung Oppa, apa kabar?" Krystal menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung. Menatap bingung kedua yeoja itu.

"Ya Oppa! Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu?" Hyoyeon mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kami bukan mau membuat masalah, kami sadar kami sempat berbuat salah kepada kalian, tapi sekarang kami hanya ingin berteman."

Sejenak ke empat namja itu bertatapan, tapi kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Hyoyeon-ah, Krytal-ah, mau bergabung dengan kami, sekedar minum kopi?"

Hyoyeon dan Krystal tersenyum cerah. "Boleh kita berdua menjadi teman Oppa mulai sekarang?"

"Teman? Bagaimana kalau teman baik? Kalian tertarik?"

Senyum kedua yeoja itu semakin mengembang mendengar kata - kata Donghae. Yesung segera menarik dua kursi ke meja tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Silahkan duduk, Hyoyeon-ah, Krystal-ah."

Hyoyeon dan Krystal segera duduk, diikuti oleh keempat namja tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa –apa tapi tetap tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun merasa ada memperhatikan mereka, dan benar saja. Di pintu kantin Yoona menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit Kyuhyun mengerti. Yeoja cantik itu segera membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu saat Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya.

"Im Yoona..."

.

.

"Oppa, ayo jawab pertanyaanku, apa Oppa dan Donghae Oppa sudah melakukan 'itu'?"

"Aish, Hyoyeon! Kenapa terus menanyakan hal yang aneh?"

Hyoyeon tertawa. "Aku anggap jawaban Oppa itu sebagai 'iya'."

"Ya ya ya! Berhentilah berfikir yang aneh – aneh! Aish kamu ini!"

Tawa Hyoyeon semakin lebar membuat Eunhyuk harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Hyoyeon memukul tangan Eunyuk keras hingga terlepas dan kembali tertawa.

"Ish! Lagi pula dari mana kamu tahu soal seperti itu, hah?"

"dari film porno!"

"MWO?" Eunhyuk berseru keras membuat beberapa orang menatapnya. Eunyuk menundukan kepalanya sedikit tanda permintaan maaf. Saat ini dia dan Hyoyeon sedang berada di supermaket.

"Oppa jangan membuatku malu!"

"Ya! Ini kan semua salahmu?"

Hyoyeon kembali tertawa lalu mulai memilih daging yang akan dibeli.

"Hyoyeon-ah. Hubungan mu dengan Yunho-ssi baik – baik saja kan?"

"ah, ne! Hanya saja Yunho Oppa sedang sibuk akhir – akhir ini, tapi komunikasi kami tetap baik."

Eunhyuk mengetuk – ngetuk hidung Hyoyeon dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan selingkuh lagi, ne?"

"Ne, Oppa! Aku kapok selingkuh! Kalau aku selingkuh nanti bisa – bisa Yunho Oppa jadi gay juga."

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang tertawa mendengar celotehan Hyoyeon. Yeoja di depannya ini sebenarnya yeoja yang menyenangkan. Dia penuh humor dan energik. Eunhyuk bersyukur Hyoyeon sudah menemukan namja yang tepat.

"Oppa, apalagi yang kita perlukan?"

"mmmm apa perlu sosis?"

"sepertiya perlu." Hyoyeon menarik lengan Eunhyuk, sudah tidak ada perasaan apa – apa lagi diantara mereka sekarang selain teman baik. "Ayo kesana!"

Malam ini mereka akan mengdakan acara barbeque di rumah Kyuhyun. Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan tugas belanja karena yang lainnya masih ada urusan masing – masing di kampus. Awalnya Yesung agak ragu untuk ikut, tapi Mr Kim justru memintanya untuk tidak pulang malam ini. Mr Kim butuh waktu berdua untuk bicara dengan Ms Kim. Ryeowook juga akan menginap di tempat Kibum malam ini.

"Oppa, aku senang melihat Oppa terlihat sangat berbahagia sekarang. Sepertinya Donghae Oppa menjaga Oppa dengan baik."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Ne, bahkan Umma Hae sudah menyetujui hubungan kami berdua."

"Mwo? Benarkan? Cukkae!" Hyoyeon berseru senang. "Ah iya, lalu orang tua Oppa bagaimana?"

"Mereka? Kamu tentu tahu mereka seperti apa."

Hyoyeon mengusap pundak Eunhyuk lembut. Orang tua Eunhyuk tidak pernah peduli namja di depannya itu. Yang mereka tahu hanya mengirim uang untuknya, selesai.

"setidaknya Oppa sudah punya namjachingu seperti Donghae Oppa sekarang dan sahabat seperti Kyuhuyun Oppa juga Yesung Oppa."

"Ne, kamu benar!" Gummy smile muncul di wajah Eunhyuk. Baginya Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah lebih dari cukup. "aku rasa sudah cukup belanjanya Hyoyeon. Hae juga sudah mengirimkan pesan, mereka sudah menuju rumah Kyuhyun."

"Ne, Oppa!"

Eunhyuk segera membayar semuanya di kasir. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya, dia benar – benar menyukai suasana penuh persahabatan seperti sekarang.

.

.

"Oppa cepat balikan dagingnya nanti gosong!" Krystal berteriak histeris melihat daging yang sudah terlalu matang, sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar sambil membalikkan dagingnya cepat. "Aish Oppa! Sini biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon tertawa keras melihat Krystal yang sedang mengomel pada Donghae, sementara Donghae hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eunhyuk Oppa, aku harap Oppa banyak bersabar punya namjachingu seperti Donghae Oppa! Kadang dia sangat menyebalkan!"

Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon kembali tertawa. "Tenang saja Krystal-ah, Donghae tidak akan berani macam – macam padaku."

"Baguslah!" seru Krystal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu tatapannya kembali beralih ke Donghae. "Dan kau Lee Donghae, awas kalau Oppa jadi playboy lagi! Aku akan memanggang Oppa hidup – hidup!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah punya namjachingu seperti Hyukkie, mau cari yang seperti apalagi." Donghae lalu mengacak rambut Krystal membuat yeoja itu melotot kesal. "Kamu juga jangan terlalu galak, Krys. Nanti tidak ada namja yang mau padamu!"

"Mwo? Enak saja!"

Kembali terdengar suara tawa diantara mereka. Eunyuk, Donghae, Hyoyeon dan Krystal sepertinya sudah benar – benar bisa melupakan masalah diantara mereka.

"Yesungie, apa kamu baik – baik saja."

Yesung menggeleng. Biasanya Yesung yang akan memasak saat ada acara seperi ini, tapi kali ini dia memilih duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat pembakaran barbeque ditemani Kyuhyun. Semuanya maklum dengan keadaan Yesung saat ini.

"Umma mu pasti akan baik – baik saja, setelah itu kita akan cari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini."

"Bukan itu yang aku fikirkan Kyu. Maksudku, itu juga masih sering jadi beban untukku, tapi..." Yesung menatap keempat orang yang masih seru di dekat pembakaran. "...Kenapa aku dan Yoona tidak bisa seperti mereka."

Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang Yesung maksud. Diusap perlahan pipi Yesung membuat namja itu akhirnya menoleh padanya.

"Suatu saat nanti Yoona pasti mengerti, Yesungie. Dia hanya perlu waktu. Dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu."

"Kyu.." Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut pelukan dari namjachingunya itu. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya. Bagaimanapun Yoona adalah yeoja yang baik."

"Aku tahu, Sungie-ah. Kita akan membuatnya mengerti suatu saat nanti tanpa harus menyakitinya."

Yesung mengangguk. Lalu dia merasakan ada getaran yang ternyata berasal dari handphone Kyuhyun yang di simpan di saku celana. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat siapa yang menelphone. Ternyata Amber.

"Yoboseo, Amber-ah."

'Oppa aku sedang mengikuti Yoona-ssi sekarang.'

Kyuhyun langsung mengloud speaker suara handphonenya supaya Yesung dapat mendengarnya. "Kamu sekarang dimana?"

Amber menyebutkan suatu tempat, tempat sepi dengan sebuah danau, membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertatapan bingung.

"Apa yang Yoona lakukan disana?"

'Eh, ini Yesung Oppa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu, Oppa. Tadi aku melihat Yoona berjalan sendiri jadi aku mengikutinya karena khwatir.'

Yesung mulai merasa tidak tenang. Entah kenapa dia merasa akan ada hal yang tidak baik terjadi.

'Oppa? Appa Yoona-ssi bisa berenang?'

"Berenang? Apa maksudmu? Tidak! Dia tidak bisa berenang, memang nya ada apa?!"

'Mwo?! Oppa Serius?' Suara amber mulai terdengar panik. Lalu terdengar dia berteriak. "Ya! Yoona-ssi apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?!'

"Amber! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Byur! Samar – samar terdengar suara air. Wajah Yesung langsung berubah panik.

'Yoona-ssi!'

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telephone terputus. Wajah Yesung pucat seketika. "Kyu..."

"Kita harus segera kesana, Sungie! Kajja!"

Yesung mengangguk dan menyambar jaketnya cepat lalu memakainya sambil berjalan.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercerita, Hae! Nanti kami akan menghubungimu!' jawab Kyuhyun setengah berteriak tanpa menoleh. Dia dan Yesung segera melesat ke mobil.

"Hae, ada apa?"

"Entahlah, Hyukkie. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Hyoyeon dan Krystal bertatapan sejenak. Krystal lalu meraih handphonenya dan mencoba mengubungi seseorang.

"Tidak aktif!"

"Nomor siapa yang tidak aktif, Krys?"

Krystal menatap Donghae dengan tatapan cemas. "Nomor handhone Yoona."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertatapan.

"Kyu dan Sungie berlari seperti kesetan ke mobil, dan Yoona tidak bisa dihubungi nomornya." Semua menatap Donghae cemas, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh namja itu. "Ya Tuhan! Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk dengan Yoona."

Semua terdiam, tapi dalam hati semuanya mulai berdoa berharap Yoona baik – baik saja.

.

.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Yoona-ssi?"

"Uhuk - uhuk!" Yoona kembali terbatuk karena tersedak air yang akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Yoona-ssi, gwenchanayo?"

Yoona tidak menjawab. Kepalanya terasa sakit, apalagi hidung dan mulutnya terasa tidak nyaman. Perlahan kesadarannya muncul. Seorang yeoja tomboy menatapnya khawatir.

"Amber?"

"Hah! Syukurlah kamu selamat."

Yoona menatap kesekitar. "Aku tidak mati?"

"Mwo?"

Yeoja itu mengubah posisinya yang awalnya terbaring menjadi duduk. "Kenapa kamu menolongku, hah?!"

Kening Amber mengkerut. Terkejut dengan reaksi Yoona.

"Kenapa kamu ikut campur? Harusnya aku sudah mati!"

Yoona berteriak histeris. GRAP! Amber langsung memeluknya.

"Aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mati!"

Yoona terus berteriak membuat Amber mempererat pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, Yoona-ssi."

Suara Yoona perlahan melemah hingga akhirnya hanya terdengar isakan. Amberpun melepaskan pelukannya, dapat dia lihat tubuh yeoja itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Pakai ini." Amber menyerahkan jaketnya yang kering yang sempat dia lepas sebelum dia terjun ke danau menyelamatkan Yoona. Dipakaikan jaket itu pada Yoona, yeoja itu tidak menolak. Dia merasa terlalu lemah.

Yoona menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya, air mata masih mengalir dari matanya.

"Yoona-ssi?"

"Mereka meninggalkanku..."

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?"

"Semuanya. Mereka semua!"

Amber memilih duduk di samping Yoona. Menatap iba yeoja yang dikenal sebagai yeoja paling cantik di kampus itu.

"Aku ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Aku sendirian sekarang."

"Kamu tidak pernah sendirian."

Yoona menggeleng. "Aku sendiri sekarang! Mereka semua pergi..."

"Tidak ada yang pergi, Yoona-ah."

Yoona menoleh. Dua orang namja terlihat berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Yesung Oppa..." Suara Yoona lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

Yesung berjalan cepat ke arah Yoona lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja itu, dan GRAP!

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi! Jangan pernah!"

"Oppa..." Sejenak Yoona tertegun, tapi kemudian dibalas pelukan itu cepat. Air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya. "Oppa!"

"Berjanjilah ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali kamu melakukan ini! Berjanjilah!"

"Oppa..."

Amber memilih bangkit lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk.

"Kyuhyun Oppa..." Amber tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya. Dia merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini, tapi Kyuhyun malah tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo, Amber-ah. Gomawo sudah menyelamatkan Yoona."

Amber membalas senyuman itu. "Ne Oppa."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung yang masih memeluk Yoona erat. Yeoja itu masih terisak, tapi terlihat lebih tenang.

.

.

"Kyu..."

"Hm?"

"Kamu marah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak, Sungie-ah. Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa mendiamkanku?"

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu..."

GRAP! Diambil PSP di tangan Kyuhyun dengan paksa oleh Yesung lalu diletakan benda mungil itu di meja depan mereka.

"Yesungie, barusan sedang seru."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Pipi Yesung mengembung kesal. Melihat itu mau tak mau Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tadi terlihat sangat manly, kenapa sekarang manjanya kumat lagi, eoh?"

Mendengar kata - kata Kyuhyun pipi Yesung semakin mengembung, tanda dia semakin kesal.

"Ini bakpao atau pipi sih?" Kyuhyun menarik pipi itu lembut hingga terdengar protes dari pemilik pipi.

"Ish! Tentu saja ini pipi, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa..."

CUP! Kyuhyun memutuskan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung, membuat mata namjachingunya itu terbuka lebar. Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi itu.

"Kenapa menciumku tiba - tiba?!"

"Salah sendiri pasang pose imut seperti tadi!"

Mata Yesung mendelik kesal. "Aish! Kenapa aku jadi seperti yeoja setiap kali bersamamu, Kyu?!"

"Karena aura manlyku sangat kuat." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Yesung.

"Aku juga manly, Kyu!"

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak saat bersamaku."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Mau bukti?"

Yesung melihat seringai di wajah Kyuhyun, seringai yang dia tahu artinya apa.

"Ish! Pervert!"

"Lho kok? Padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa, Sungie."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Baiklah Cho Yesung."

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna. "Cho Yesung?"

"Ne! Kalau nanti kita menikah margamu akan berubah menjadi Cho!"

"Aish! Kamu ini!" Yesung tersenyum lalu melangkah ke kulkas kecil di kamar Kyuhyun, diambil sebotol air yang kemudian dia teguk hingga habis. Fikirannya kembali mengembara ke kejadian 2 jam yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Jangan pergi, Oppa! Temani aku!"

Yesung menaikan selimut yang Yoona pakai hingga sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Oppa..."

"Aku mohon menurutlah. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

Yoona tersenyum. "Oppa benar - benar mengkhawatirkanku?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak, merasa terjebak dengan kata - katanya sendiri.

"Oppa?"

"Ne. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Sekarang tidurlah."

Mata Yoona berbinar senang. "Oppa akan tetap disinikan?"

"Yoona..." Yesung melirik ke arah pintu kamar Yoona, Kyuhyun berdiri disana, menyender di dinding dekat pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Orang tua Yoona sedang keluar kota dan belum kembali. "Tidurlah..."

"Huft! Oppa menyebalkan! Dan Kyuhyun Oppa kenapa masih disini?!"

"Aku menunggu Yesungie."

"Yesung Oppa akan disini malam ini!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan disini malam ini!"

Emosi Yoona sudah hampir meledak kalau saja Yesung tidak menenangkannya.

"Yoona, aku mohon cepatlah tidur."

Suara lembut Yesung membuat Yoona kembali tenang. Namja itu duduk menghadapnya di tempat tidur. Yoona menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mau. Oppa akan pergi begitu aku tidur."

Mata Yoona mulai berubah sayu. Obat yang dia minum sepertinya mulai berpengaruh, terlihat dia mulai mengantuk, tapi yeoja itu tetap berusaha terjaga.

"Yoona tidurlah..."

"Berjanjilah Oppa tidak akan pergi saat aku tertidur!"

Yesung terdiam sesaat. "Aku... Aku tidak mungkin berjanji sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tepati."

"Oppa..." Suara Yoona terdengar lirik. Dilepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung lalu badannya berbalik membelakangi namja itu.

Hening.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu salahhku apa, Oppa. Ini terlalu jahat untukku."

"Yoona..."

"Pergi! Aku ingin sendiri!"

"Yoona, dengarkan aku..."

"Tidak! Pergi! Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Dengarkan aku Yoona!" Yoona tidak bergeming, tapi juga tidak berkata apa – apa lagi. "Aku benar - benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu lagi tapi aku tetap menyayangimu. Kamu yeoja paling baik yang pernah aku kenal."

Tidak ada respon. Diam - diam air mata Yoona kembali keluar, tapi dia berusaha agar tidak terisak.

"Aku pulang dulu." Tangan kanan Yesung berniat membelai rambut Yoona, tapi namja itu kembali menarik tangannya. Dihela nafasnya perlahan. "Cepatlah sehat."

Yesung berdiri lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan baik - baik saja, Sungie." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut yang disambut anggukan kecil Yesung. Yoona tetap tidak bergeming, tetap berasa diposisinya.

"Amber-ah, tolong jaga Yoona. Hyoyeon dan Krystal sedang menuju kesini."

Amber mengangguk. "Ne, Kyuhyun Oppa. Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya."

"Gomawo, kamu sudah sangat banyak membantu, Amber-ah."

Amber tersenyum mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Senyum yang sebenarnya penuh arti, senyum tentang rahasia kecilnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Baby..."

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat dirasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan mulai memanggilku dengan panggilan - panggilan aneh, Kyu. Aku ini namja..."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar protes namjachingunya. Dihirup aroma tubuh Yesung melalui lehernya.

"Kyu..."

Yesung mulai gelisah karena Kyuhyun mulai bermain di lehernya. Tangan yesung mulai bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Yesung satu persatu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungie-ah..."

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke kaos dalam Yesung dan membelai perut namja itu.

"Kyu..."

"Aku rindu saat kamu menyebut namaku dengan sexy seperti ini, baby..."

Tangan Kyuhyun terus bergerak menuju nipple Yesung dan langsung membelai lembut bulatan kecil itu.

"Eung..."

"Dan aku juga merindukan desahanmu ini! Mendesahlah! Aku akan membuatmu mendesah semalaman ini, baby."

Yesung ingin protes, tapi permainan tangan Kyuhyun di nipplenya membuat Yesung hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Yesung lalu mendorongnya hingga menempel ke dinding. Tangan kanannya masih tetap bermain dengan nipple Yesung.

Ditatap sejenak Yesung yang menatapnya sayu. "Kamu juga menginginkannya baby?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, tapi sorot matanya mengatakan ya. Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu lagi, langsung dilumat bibir Yesung yang terlihat sangat sexy.

"Eungghh..." Yesung mendesah di sela - sela ciumannya. Tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pagutannya. Terlihat pipi Yesung yang sudah mulai memerah.

"Mau coba di sofa, baby?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah sofa dengan dagunya. Pipi Yesung semakin bersemu merah tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ditariknya Yesung lalu di dorong namja itu ke sofa berukuran besar itu. Kyuhyun membuka kaosnya hingga akhirnya dia toples.

"Malam ini akan penuh dengan desahanmu, Sungie-ah."

Pipi Yesung sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya.

.

.

"Tada! Sarapan sudah jadi, Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat gaya Donghae. Di tangan kanannya sudah tersaji 3 potong roti bakar, sementara tangan kirinya membentuk pose ala cheff terkenal. Jangan lupa apron berwarna biru cerah yang menempel di badannya.

Donghae meletakan piring berisi roti bakar di depan Eunhyuk yang terduduk di kursi makan. Dilepaskan apron dari badannya, diambil dua gelas kosong dan satu dus susu stramberry besar dari dalam kulkas.

"Waktunya sarapan, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Diteguk susu strawberrynya yang sudah Donghae tuang dengan semangat.

"Makan rotinya, Hyukkie."

Hyukkie mengambil sepotong roti di depannya lalu menggigitnya perlahan.

"Hae, apa sudah ada kabar tentang Yoona?"

"Sudah. Tadi Krystal mengirimkan pesan, Yoona baik - baik saja. Sekarang Krystal dan Hyoyeon sedang membujuknya makan."

"Begitu ya..."

Donghae meneguk susunya. "Kyu juga bilang Amber sedang diperjalanan kembali ke rumah Yoona."

"Untung semalam ada Amber, kalau tidak..." Eunhyuk menggeleng kepalanya cepat, mencoba membuang fikirannya yang aneh.

"Semua akan baik - baik saja, Hyukkie."

Jika Donghae yang berkata begitu Eunhyuk akan langsung yakin jika semuanya memang akan baik - baik saja.

"Baiklah, kita harus ke kampus Hyukkie."

"Ah iya, Hae. Aku ada kelas satu jam lagi."

Matahari mulai meninggi. Membuat cahayanya semakin terasa hangat.

Disebuah kamar berukuran besar terlihat tiga orang yeoja.

"Sedikit saja Yoona, perutmu kosong dari semalam..."

Hyoyeon kembali mencoba menyuapi Yoona bubur, tapi yeoja itu kembali menolak.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Bukannya hari ini kalian ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Kami disini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, Yoona!" Jawab Krystal cepat sambil duduk bersandar di sofa berwana pink di kamar itu. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Tidak! Tidak semua! Tidak ada yg mengkhawatirkanku!

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu kami tidak akan disini!" Krystal berseru dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Entah sejak kapan Yoona berubah keras kepala.

"Aku juga tidak akan ada disini."

Semua menoleh ke arah suara. "Amber, kamu sudah datang..."

Amber hanya mengangguk mendengar kata - kata Hyoyeon. Didekati Yoona yang terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi kedua kakiknya menekuk.

"Yesung Oppa dan Kyuhyun Oppa terus mengirimi ku pesan, memintaku menjagamu. Mereka juga peduli..."

"Tapi Yesung Oppa tidak ada disini!"

"Itu karena dia akan ada diposisi yang sulit, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan!" Amber meraih mangkok bubur ditangan Hyoyeon. "Makanlah..."

Yoona tetap menggeleng. "Aku ingin Yesung Oppa yang menyuapiku."

Amber meletakan buburnya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur. "Kamu tahu, sikapmu ini hanya menambah masalahnya."

"Apa maksudmu Amber?"

"Ms Kim sedang sakit, dan itu karena photo - photo yang kamu kirim."

Mata Yoona membulat kaget. "I-itu..."

"Tenang saja Yoona, kami tidak marah padamu. Yesung Oppa memang sempat kaget, tapi dia mencoba mengerti alasan kamu melakukan itu."

Yoona menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar Ms Kim sakit membuat hatinya sedih, bagaimanpun juga yeoja itu sangat baik padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin Yesung Oppa kembali."

"Dia tidak kemana - mana! Dia hanya tidak bisa menjadi yang kamu mau, Yoona."

"Kamu tidak mengerti! Kamu tidak akan mengerti rasanya mencinta seseorang tapi dia malah tidak membalas perasaanmu!"

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti." Amber menatap Yoona lembut. "Satu rahasia kecilku; aku... Aku mencintai Kyuhyun Oppa."

Semua menatap Amber tidak percaya. "Aku mencintainya sejak lama, tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Aku tidak kecewa, karena aku mendapat posisi lain dihatinya. Dia menganggapku adik perempuannya, dan itu cukup untukku."

Semua tertegun. Amber sering digosipkan yan tidak - tidak karena stylenya, tapi ternyata...

"Selama aku mengenal Kyuhyun Oppa aku belum pernah melihat dia sebahagia dan senyaman sekarang. Dia dan Yesung Oppa mampu saling melengkapi."

"Tapi..."

"Cobalah untuk tidak egois Yoona. Yesung Oppa masih menyayangimu, dia hanya tidak bisa membohongi hatinya tentang siapa yang dia cintai."

Hening sesaat.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga masih mencinta Donghae Oppa."

Kini semua tatapan menuju ke Krystal. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"Dari semua mantan namjachinguku dia yang paling sulit aku lupakan. Walau dia sedikit playboy dan kekanakan tapi dia benar - benar membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Lalu kenapa kamu mendukungnya dengan Eunhyuk Oppa sekarang?"

Krystal berdiri lalu menghampiri Yoona. "Itu karena, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Lee Donghae jatuh cinta."

Yoona tertegun. Krystal adalah gadis yang keras kepala, tapi sekarang dia justru bisa sebijak ini.

"Kalaupun aku bisa membuat Donghae Oppa dan Eunhyuk berpisah dengan cara licik, aku tetap tidak akan bisa membuat Donghae Oppa mencintaiku."

Perlahan air mata Yoona kembali muncul. Perasaanya benar – benar bercampur aduk sekarang.

"Jangan menangis Yoona, kamu tidak pernah sendiri. Bahkan Yesung Oppa pun tidak kemana - mana, dia tetap menyayangimu. Kamu yeoja yang baik, Yoona-ah, kamu lebih baik dan lembut dibanding aku dan Hyoyeon. Kamu pasti bisa mengerti ini semua."

Isakan Yoona mulai terdengar. Krystal mendekapnya lembut. Dibiarkan yeoja cantik itu menangis agar bebannya segera hilang. Perlahan suara isakannya berenti.

"Krys..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar."

Krystal dan Hyoyeon tertawa mendengar kata - kata Yoona, sementara Amber kembali meraih mangkuk bubur yang ada di meja.

"Baiklah! Waktunya makan..."

Senyum Yoona perlahan muncul.

.

.

"Kyu..."

"Ne?"

"Bukankah biasanya sepasang kekasih akan berpegangan tangan saat berjalan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Namjachhingunya itu kini sudah tidak takut lagi menunjukan tentang hubungan mereka. Diraih tangan Yesung dan digenggamnya erat. Masih ada beberapa orang yang menatap mereka aneh, tapi selebihnya sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Oh iya, Sungie. Tadi amber mengirimiku pasan, Yoona sudah mau makan."

Yesung menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, Kyu."

"Kalau kamu mau kita bisa kesana nanti sore."

"Kamu yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun juga Yoona adalah sosok yang penting untukmu, Sungie-ah."

Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu merangkul lengan Kyuhyun. "Kamu memang namjachingu paling pengertian, Kyu..."

"Dan juga paling tampan."

"Ish! Narsis!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lalu mengusap rambut Yesung lembut. "Ummamu bagaimana?"

"Tentang Umma... Appa bilang kesehatan Umma mulai membaik. Entah apa yang Appa bicarakan dengan Umma, tapi Appa memintaku dan Wookie bersabar."

"Appamu benar, Sungie. Ummamu hanya perlu waktu. Yah setidaknya ada yang menjaganya sekarang. Wookie juga pasti baik - baik saja di tempat Kibum."

Yesung tersenyum manis, lalu mempererat rangkulan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Koridor kampus sudah mulai ramai sekarang.

"Kyunnie, Yesungie!"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menoleh, terlihat Eunhyuk berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Hyukkie! Eh mana Hae?"

Eunhyuk mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Hae tadi bertemu dulu dengan club bola, mereka meminta Hae kembali bergabung. Kalian ikut aku, palli!"

Donghae memang sempat off dari club bola yang dia ikuti saat issue tentang dia dan Eunhyuk beredar, tapi ternyata tanpa Donghae club bola mengalami kekalahan sampai tiga kali saat turnamen.

"Kemana? Kita ada kelas 15 menit lagi, Hyuk."

"Cuman sebentar, Sungie. Palli!"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengalah, diikutin Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa terlihat bersemangat.

"Kantin? Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Lihat kesana Kyu!"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung melihat apa yang Eunhyuk maksud. Dua orang namja terlihat disalah satu sudut kantin. Salah satu namja terlihat menggunakan cardigan putih dengan rambut coklat dan poni yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. Kacamata berwana putih menambah kelembutan wajahnya. Sementara namja disampingnya terlihat gagah dengan badannya yang tinggi besar terbalut kaos hitam.

"Itu kan Leeteuk Sunbae dan Kangin-ssi..."

"Mereka berpacaran, Sungie!"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, mereka berpacaran. Pagi tadi aku dengar mereka sudah mendeklarasikan tentang hubungan mereka."

Leeteuk dan Kangin termasuk namja yang cukup popular di kampus.

"Kalian tahu, mereka sudah lebih dulu berhubungan dibanding kita. Tapi mereka tidak berani menunjukannya sampai akhirnya mereka melihat keberanian kita berempat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk comming out."

"Karena kita berempat? Wow!" Kyuhyun berseru senang. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega saat melihat bukan hanya mereka berempat yang berbeda.

"Hyukkie, kita harus ke kelas sekarang!"

"Ah kamu benar, Sungie!Lima menit lagi."

Eunhyuk menarik Yesung lalu mengajaknya berlari.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa aku ditinggal?"

"Temuin aku nanti siang, Kyu!" Yesung yang sudah dalam posisi ditarik Eunhyuk hanya bisa berseru tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Duo baby itu ada – ada saja..." Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lalu menuju ke counter kopi yang ada dikantin. Jam pelajarannya baru akan ada 2 jam lagi dan dia memutuskan untuk menikmati secangkir kopi sambil menunggu.

Kyuhyun memilih sebuah meja yang akan tersembunyi. "Hidup ini benar – benar indah..." Gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Hidupnya memang sedang terasa indah sekarang, tapi sayangnya keindahan itu tidak selalu berlangsung lama.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Yesung berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tanpa peduli dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya berkaca – kaca menahan tangis.

"Kyu...!"

Seruan kecil terdengar diantara nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena berlari dan juga rasa takut. Sesampainya di depan ruangan yang dia cari seorang namja mungil terlihat meringkuk di lantai dalam pelukan seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tenang walau terlihat guratan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Wookie!"

Namja mungil itu menoleh. "Yesung Hyung..."

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya memberikan kesempattan Yesung untuk memeluk Dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, Mianhe! Mianhe..." Ryeowook kembali terisak saat Yesung mendekapnya. "Semuanya salahku."

"Tenanglah wookie, ini hanya kecelakaan."

"Semua salahku, Hyung! Salahku!" Ryeowook mulai menjerit histeris membuat Yesung harus mempererat pelukannya.

"Wookie-ah, tenanglah! Aku mohon tenanglah..."

Ryeowook tidak lagi menjerit, tapi masih terisak pelan. Kibum hanya terdiam, perasaan bersalah menyelusup juga di dalam hatinya.

"Harusnya aku bisa menjaga Wookie..." Suara Kibum hanya seperti bisikan tapi Yesung bisa mendengarnya. Tangan Yesung terjulur ke kepala Kibum dan menyentuhnya lembut.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Bummie. Ini hanya kecelakaan."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa berdiri melihat semuanya. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk yang mulai menangis. Mereka tahu Yesung lah yang peling terpukul dengan kejadian ini, tapi namja itu mencoba terlihat tegar di depan Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung, aku takut..."

Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook perlahan, mencoba membuat dongsaengnya lebih tenang walau dia sendiri jauh lebih takut.

**FLASBACK ON**

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil bersenandung riang. Dia berencana untuk ke supermarket sebentar sebelum kembali ke kampus menjemput Yesung yang masih ada kelas.

Saat melewati taman jalan yang agak sepi Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang buruk.

"wookie?"

Ryeowook terlihat dikelilingi dua orang namja yang tidak terlihat baik. Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ya kalian! Lepaskan dia!" Kedua namja itu menoleh. Ryeowook langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mereka mau merampokku Hyung, aku takut." Ryeowook sudah hampir menangis, apalagi kedua namja itu menghamipr Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi atau aku laporkan polisi!" Kyuhyun mencoba menggertak, tapi kedua namja itu malah menyeringai, dan BUG! Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Gyung!" Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dipukul seperti itu akhirnya membalas. Terjadilah perkelahian tidak seimbang satu lawan dua. Ryeowook yang melihat itu mengambil sepotong kayu yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan dan menghantam salah satu namja itu hingga roboh.

"Ya bocah kecil sialan!" Temannya yang tidak terima mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang disembunyikan dibalik bajunya. Ryeowook menatap ngeri pisau berukuran sedang itu.

Namja itu mendekati Ryeowook, dan JLEB! Pisau itu menembus perut seseorang, tapi bukan Ryeowook!

Ryeowook membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, di depannya berdiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun Hyung?"

Namja itu menatap panik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya marah. Ditarik pisau itu cepat lalu namja itu pun melarikan diri, apalagi dilihat dua orang ajhusi menghampiri mereka.

BRUG! Kyuhyun roboh seketika sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Hyung? HYUNG!" Ryeowook mulai menjerit histeris. Salah satu ajushi yang menghampiri mereka segera menghubungi ambulan, sementara ajhusi satu lagi menggubungi polisi.

"Hyung, kenapa?"Air mata Ryeowook mulai turun. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar tapi mencoba menghapus air mata Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga hal yang paling berharga bagi orang yang paling aku cintai."

Dan kesadaran Kyuhyunpun mulai menghilang.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, dan kami sudah menjahitnya. Tapi obat bius tadi akan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri sampai beberapa jam ke depan."

Yesung menghela afas lega. Setidaknya dia tahu Kyuhyun baik – baik saja. "Kamsahamida dokter."

Dokter Han mengangguk. "Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Kalau ada yang akan menemaninya sebaiknya tidak lebih dari dua orang agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Ne, Dokter. Sekali lagi kamsamida."

Dokter Han permisi pamit. Yesung menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan gamang. Dia kembali teringat saat Kyuhyun tergeletak di tempat tidur rumah sakit saat kecelakaan. Ryeowook sudah pulang setelah berhasil dibujuk oleh Yesung untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat diantar oleh Kibum.

"Yesungie, masuklah. Kyu membutuhkanmu." Donghae memegang pundak Yesung, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada namja itu. Yesung menanggguk lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Hatinya mendadak sakit melihat namjachingu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur berukuran single dengan infus terpasang ditangannya.

"Kyu..." Yesung duduk di sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kening Kyuhyun dan membelainya lembut. Dilirik perut Kyuhyun yang walau tertutup pakaian pasien tapi tetap terlihat perban melingkar disana. Ditarik selimut di ujung tempat tidur perlahan lalu diselimuti dengan perlahan namja itu hingga ke dada.

"Kyu, cepatlah sadar. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini." Air mata yesung mulai mengalir tapi segera dihapusnya cepat. "Kyu, Gomawo..."

.

.

"Aku pernah membenci Ryeowook, tepatnya aku merasa cemburu. Aku bahkan mempermasalahkan kura – kura yang Ryeowook berikan pada Yesung Oppa, tapi Kyuhyun Oppa..." Yoona meneguk air di gelas yang dia genggam perlahan. "Kyuhyun Oppa rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Ryewook."

"Itulah cinta." Krystal membelai rambut Yoona perlahan. "Cinta membuat Kyuhyun Oppa rela memberikan apapun yang dia punya, termasuk nyawanya. Cinta juga yang membuat Donghae Oppa begitu melindungi Eunhyuk Oppa."

Yoona menatap Krystal sendu. "aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan semua yang sudah aku lakukan, Krys."

Krystal tersenyum lembut. "Kami semua mengerti alasan atas semua yang sudah kamu lakukan, Yoona. Kami mengwrti kamu hanya terlalu mencintai Yesung Oppa. Aku juga pernah melakukan hal bodoh kepada Eunhyuk Oppa."

"Krys, ajarkan aku agar aku bisa benar – benar rela melepaskan Yesung Oppa. Seperti kamu rela melepaskan Donghae Oppa."

"Mm, tentu saja! Mudah saja Yoona! Kita hanya perlu menyadari tidak semua yang kita inginkan bisa kita miliki."

Kedua sahabat itu tersnyum. Yoona mulai merasakan hatinya tidak setertekan kemarin.

"Ah iya, kenapa Hyoyeon dan Amber lama sekali ya membeli makanannya? Jangan –jangan kedua anak itu tersesat."

"Mwo? Tersesat? Mereka sudah besar, Krys."

Krystal mengangkat kedua bahunya santai sambil tertawa pelan. "Ya siapa tahu, mereka lupa jalan pulang."

Yoona ikut tertawa. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak tertawa sebebas ini. Yoona menyadari sekarang, dia tidak kehilangan siapapun, bahkan sahabatnya kini bertambah satu; Amber.

.

.

Ms Kim terdiam di depan kamar Ryeowook. Masih terdengar isakan tangis anak bungsunya itu.

"Wookie-ah, tenanglah. Bukankah tadi Yesung Hyung sudah mengirimkan pesan kalau Kyuhyun Hyung tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi aku tetap takut, Bummie..."

Ms Kim mengintip sedikit ke dalam melalui pintu kamar yang terbuka. Terlihat Kibum mulai memeluk Ryeowook lembut, sementara Ryeowook sendiri menyamankan dirinya di dada Kibum diatas tempat tidur.

"Dengarkan aku, kita semua merasa takut, Wookie. Tapi percaya padaku, aku yakin Kyuhyun Hyung namja yang kuat. Dia pasti akan tetap bertahan karena dia tidak mungkin rela meninggalkan Yesung Hyung."

Suara dan nada bicara Kibum begitu terdengar menenangkan. Isakan Ryeowook sudah berhenti.

"Dia menolongmu bukan hanya karena dia namja yang baik tapi karena dia begitu mencintai Yesung Hyung. Dia tahu yesung Hyung akan sangat bersedih kalau kamu kenapa – napa Wookie, jadi yakinlah Kyuhyun Hyung pasti akan baik – baik saja demi Yesung Hyung."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Bummie benar. Kyuhyun Hyung pasti akan baik – baik saja."

Kibum mempererat pelukannya lalu mengecup puncuk kepala Ryeowook lembut. "sekarang Wookie tidur ya, Wookie perlu istirahat."

"Bummie tidak akan kemana – manakan?"

"Ne, aku akan ada disini, Wookie. Aku akan menemanimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ditarik selimut di ujung kakinya lalu direbahkan kembali badannya dipelukan Kibum yang sudah merebahkan diri.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Wookie. Aku disini."

"Ne, Bummie." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, terlihat kalau dia sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

Ms Kim tertegun. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu merasa gelisah kecuali Yesung. Tapi kemudian dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kibum dapat melakukan apa yang dulu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Yesung. Ms Kim memegang dadanya perlahan, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti kenapa Ryeowook membutuhkan Kibum dalam hidupnya.

"Ji Hyun-ah..." Ms Kim menoleh. "sedang apa disini?"

"Tidak apa – apa, Ki Bong-ah. Ryeowook dan Kibum sepertinya mulai tertidur, kita sebaiknya tidak menggaggumu mereka lagi. Biarkan mereka beristirahat."

Mr Kim tersenyum mendengar kata – kata mantan istrinya tersebut. "Sebaiknya kamupun cepat tidur, ini sudah malam."

Ms Kim mengangguk. "Ah iya, tentang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun... Jika untuk Wookie saja dia rela berbuat seperti ini berati bukan tidak mungkin dia rela memberikan hidupnya untuk Yesungie." Ms Kim terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya memang seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang Kim yesung dalam hidupnya."

Mr Kim memegang kedua pundak Ms Kim dan kembali tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu ini akan sulit pada awalnya Ji Hyun-ah, tapi percaya padaku semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan kedua anak kita?'

Sejenak mereka bertatapan. Kemudian Ms Kim pun tersenyum. "Ne, kebahagian Yesungie dan Wookie adalah yang terpenting."

Malam mulai semakin larut. Dan satu lagi malam yang dilewati dengan cerita berbeda.

Yesung masih menggenggam tangan Kyuyun yang masih belum tersadar. Dikecup perlahan kening namjachingunya itu.

"Kyunnie-ah, aku yakin saat matahri muncul besok pagi, aku sudah bisa melihat senyummu lagi."

**TBC**

**SINETRON BANGEEEET! Akhirnya Fanfic yang sudah mulai jamuran ini bisa dilanjutkan. Mianhe buat semua readers karena author sempat menghiatuskan FF ini. And Gomawo karena masih ada readers yang masih mau baca FF ini. Oh iya, please jangan bashing para chara disini ya, khususnya para yeoja. Author cuman pinjam nama mereka. Akhir kata, review please... FF abal ini tetap membutuhkan review untuk kelansungan hidup (?)nya. Gomawoooo! –Next Chapeter Finish!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :**

**Crazy Friendship**

**CHAPTER 8 – Ending? No, It's Begining**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Cast :**

**Yesung**

**Kyuhyun**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Ryeowook**

**Kibum**

**Dan beberapa Yeoja yang dipinjam namanya**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai. Official Pairing and Unofficial Pairing**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves except ****KIM YESUNG. He's Mine.**

.

.

Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu Yesung terdiam, tepatnya sejak seorang yeoja yang seumuran ummanya masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Yeoja dengan tampilan simple tapi tetap terlihat elegan.

Yesung memilih duduk di sebuah sofa mini yang agak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Terlihat yeoja itu membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut, dia terlihat tenang walau merasa khawatir.

"Kim Yesung..." Badan Yesung menegak saat mendengar gumaman dari yeoja itu. Dapat dia rasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Mi-mianhe Cho Ajhuma..." Akhirnya Yesung bersuara, dia sudah tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab, tangannya masih membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung melirik jam dinding, sudah larut malam, sangat malam.

"Mianhe karena demi menyelamatkan Dongsaengku, Kyunnie - maksudku Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini..."

"Kyunnie terdengar lebih manis, aku pun senang memanggilnnya dengan panggilan itu..."

Yesung terdiam, merasa terkejut dengan kata - kata Ms Cho, Umma Kyuhyun. Ms Cho tetap tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan itu membuatnya merasa tegang.

"Dulu Kyunnie bukan orang seperti ini..." Kembali Ms Cho bersuara, kali ini dia menoleh ke arah Yesung. Suara Ms Cho terdengar tenang namun tegas. Tatapannya lembut namun Yesung masih tetap merasa tegang. Yesung menautkan kedua tangannya gelisah. "Yesung-ah..."

"N-ne?"

Ms Cho tersenyum, senyum lembut dan tulus. "Seandainya tadi siang Kyunnie masih menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu, dia pasti tidak akan peduli dengan Dongsaengmu."

Tubuh Yesung kembali menegang. Keringat mulai muncul di telapak tangannya, dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ms Cho.

"Yesung-ah, Gomawo..."

Kali ini Yesung benar - benar terkejut. Sejak pertama kali Ms Cho datang dia sudah mempersiapkan diri juga hatinya untuk hal terburuk sekalipun, tapi saat ini yeoja itu justru tersenyum manis kepadanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Go-Gomawo?"

"Ne, Gomawo. Karena sejak mengenalmu Kyunnie berubah. Sudah tidak ada lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang egois, mementingkan diri sendiri dan tidak peduli terhadap orang lain..."

Hening. Yesung terlalu bingung harus merespon apa. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ketenangan yang dimiliki Ms Cho justru membuat ketegangannya semakin tinggi.

"...Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhun mencintai orang lain dengan sepenuh hatinya..."

Belum sempat Yesung merespon Ms Cho sudah mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan membelai lembut rambut anak satu -satunya itu.

"...Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar - benar menyerahkan hati dan hidupnya untuk orang lain. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan sepenuh jiwanya..."

Yesung merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi menapak di bumi. Perasaannya benar - benar abstrak mendengar semua kata - kata Ms Cho. Tiba - Tiba yeoja itu kembali menoleh padanya.

"...dan itu semua karena seorang Kim Yesung..."

"A-aku..." Suara Yesung terhenti. Entah kenapa dia merasa semua kata - katanya menghilang.

"Yesung-ah, tolong tetap temani Kyunnie. Aku dan suamiku sudah lega sekarang karena sudah ada seseorang yang dia cintai juga mencintainya dengan tulus."

Yesung merasa sesuatu menariknya untuk kembali menapak di bumi. Sejenak dia merasa linglung, tapi kemudian dia sadar satu hal; Ms Cho dan Mr Cho sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan mereka merestui hubungan mereka berdua.

Perlahan senyum Yesung muncul. Ketegangannya lenyap sudah. "Ne, Ajhuma. Aku akan tetap menemani Kyunnie. Gomawo..."

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?"

Yesung melemparkan death glare ke arah namja yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. "Kamu baru sadar dua jam yang lalu, Kyu... Kenapa terus - terusan minta pulang?"

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sadar dari efek obat bius tertawa pelan, death glare Yesung terlihat lucu di matanya. Kyuhyun lalu menoleh kearah Ms Cho yang sedang mengupas apel.

"Umma, aku ingin pulang... Dan kapan Appa datang?" Terdengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang dibuat - buat, membuat Yesung tertawa. Ms Cho hanya tersenyum sambil menyordorkan sepotong kecil apel yang sudah dia kupas ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Umma, aku ingin pulang, bukan ingin apel..."

"Kunyah dulu apelnya, Kyu."

"Dengar apa kata kekasihmu, Kyu. Kunyah dulu apelnya dan berhentilah merengek."

Blush! Pipi Yesung terasa memanas mendengar kata - kata Ms Cho, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kecil sambil mengunyah apel yang sudah ada dimulutnya.

"Appa masih harus mengurus banyak hal, belum pasti kapan dia bisa datang. Tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Ne Umma, aku mengerti." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dia tahu pasti sebenarnya Mr Cho sudah sangat ingin pulang ke Korea.

Krek! Pintu tiba - tiba terbuka, terlihat Eunhyuk yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kyu, kamu sudah sadar? Bagaimana..." Kata - kata Eunhyuk terhenti melihat seorang yeoja di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Saat SMA Eunhyuk sering bertemu dengannya membuat Eunhyuk ingat pasti siapa yeoja itu. Donghae yang ada dibelakang Eunhyuk pun hanya menatap tidak percaya yeoja itu. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae baru sekali bertemu dengannya, sama halnya dengan Yesung.

"Cho Ajhumma..." Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ms Cho tersenyum lembut. "Dan kamu Lee Donghae kan?"

"Ne Ajhuma..." Jawab Donghae sambil membalas senyuman Ms Cho.

"Kemarilah. Kalian pasti merindukan sahabat evil kalian ini."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertatapan sejenak, tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Yo Evil, kamu benar - benar sukses membuat kami khawatir. Hyukkie semalaman terus menangis memikirkan keadaanmu."

"Hae juga menangis." Sergah Eunhyuk cepat membuat semua tertawa. "Ah iya, aku bawa baju ganti untuk Yesungie dan sarapan pagi. Tapi... Ajhuma mianhe, aku tidak tahu ada Ajhuma..."

"Tidak apa - apa, Hyukkie. Aku sarapan di rumah saja."

"Umma akan pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Ms Cho mengangguk.

"Nanti sore Umma kembali lagi."

Semua maklum Ms Cho pasti sangat lelah. Dari bandara dia langsung ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Yesung yang paling lelah karena dia yang menjaga Kyuhyun sejak awal, tapi mereka semua tahu Yesung tidak akan mau disuruh pulang sebelum Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Umma benar - benar tenang sekarang, kamu sudah punya sahabat - sahabat yang baik..." Diusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "...dan tentunya namjachingu yang manis."

Ms Cho mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Yesung membuat namja itu mulai bersemu merah. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tertawa pelan, sementara itu Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertatapan bingung, tepatnya kaget.

Ms Cho meraih tasnya, supir keluarga Cho sudah mengabari kalau dia sudah sampai di pelataran parkir rumah sakit.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, tolong jaga Kyunnie ya."

"Ne Ajhuma..." Jawab Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk serempak. Baru beberapa langkah tiba - tiba Ms Cho membalik badannya.

"Ah iya, Hyukkie terlihat semakin manis. Pantas saja bisa membuat seorang Lee Donghae jatuh cinta." Ms Cho kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu membalik badannya dan melangkah dengan santai tapi tetap anggun meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutup pintu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar - benar terkejut. Mereka menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Umma sudah tahu, aku sudah pernah memberitahunya. Waktu itu tidak ada respon apa - apa, tapi ternyata... Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana sikap Umma."

Suhu di kamar sebenarnya tidak berubah, tapi entah mengapa mereka merasa keadaan di sekitar mereka menghangat.

Yesung segera mengganti bajunya, menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi rumah sakit lalu memakan sarapan yang tadi dibawakan Eunhyuk. Mereka semua mengobrol santai membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah Kyuhyun benar - benar sembuh nanti.

Pintu tiba - tiba terbuka. "H-Hyung..."

Ryeowook terlihat berdiri dengan Kibum disampingnya. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Wookie... Bummie..." Yesung menghampiri keduanya lalu menarik lengan Ryeowook lembut. "Masuklah..."

Ryeowook berjalan perlahan. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Kibum mengikuti kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun Hyung..." Suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih. Semua tersenyum maklum. Ryeowook adalah namja yang sangat sensitive.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan menggenggam Tangan Ryeowook lembut. "Aku baik - baik saja Wookie."

"Mianhe Hyung..." Ryeowook akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Wookie. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kyu benar, ini bukan salahmu, Wookie. Lagi pula Kyu sudah tidak apa - apa. Tenang saja." Donghae akhirnya ikut bersuara.

"Kyu itu punya sembilan nyawa, jadi tidak usah khawatir." Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Ryeowook. Mencoba memberikan dukungannya kepada Ryeowook, dan sepertinya berhasil. Namja mungil itu mulai tersenyum tipis.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun bertatapan sejenak sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, itu bunga untukku Bummie?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Semua menoleh ke arah Kibum dan menyadari bahwa namja itu membawa sebuket bunga.

"Ne Hyung, ini untuk Hyung. Ini dari Kim Ajhuma..."

"Umma?" Tanya Yesung tidak percaya. Kibum mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap buket bunga itu. Ternyata apa yang dia lakukan tidak sia - sia. Walau dia belum benar - benar tahu apa yang Ms Kim fikirkan sekarang tapi dia merasa secercah cahaya tentang hubungannya dan Yesung mulai terlihat.

.

.

Ms Kim meneguk teh nya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tegang. Dia benar - benar tidak menyangka dengan kehadiran yeoja yang kini duduk di depannya, yeoja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Umma dari Cho Kyuhyun. Mr Kim sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia sedang ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk Ms Kim.

"Saya harap kehadiran saya pagi ini tidak mengganggu. Maaf kalau saya datang secara tiba - tiba." Suara Ms Cho memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Tidak, anda tidak mengganggu. Saya yang harusnya meminta maaf karena belum menjenguk Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, padahal..." Ms Kim menghela nafas perlahan. "...anak saya yang membuat Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit."

Ms Cho tersenyum. "Itu kecelakaan. Saya yakin Ryeowook tidak ada sedikitpun niat membuat Kyuhyun terluka."

"Tapi saya merasa tetap tidak enak..."

Ms Cho kembali tersenyum. "Ini semua karena Kyuhyun tulus mencinta Yesung."

Ms Kim tersentak. "A-anda tahu soal mereka?"

"Ne." Jawab Ms Cho tenang. "Kyuhyun sudah pernah bilang."

"Mianhe... Tapi Yesung tidak ada niat membuat anak anda menjadi seperti ini. Saya sendiri bingung... Saya benar - benar minta maaf..."

"Tenanglah Nyonya Kim. Tidak usah meminta maaf, ini bukan kesalahan anda. Tepatnya tidak ada yang salah disini."

Ms Kim terdiam, bingung harus merespon apa.

"Saya tidak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka berdua."

Kali ini Ms Kim benar - benar terkejut. "Tapi mereka sama - sama namja. Maksud saya keluarga anda adalah keluarga Cho yang sangat terpandang. Namja dengan namja..."

Ms Kim tidak melanjutkan kata - katanya, semua membingungkan untuknya. Melihat itu Ms Cho bangkit lalu duduk disamping Ms Kim.

"Saya menyayangi Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati saya. Bagi saya kebahagiaan dia adalah yang paling utama. Sekarang dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Seseorang yang bisa membuat hidupnya berwarna, seseorang yang bisa merubahnya menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih baik. Saya tidak punya alasan untuk menentang mereka."

"Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun anak anda satu - satunya?"

"Ne. Lalu?"

Ms Kim menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Yesung itu namja. Namja dengan namja... Maksud saya soal keturunan..."

"Mereka bisa mengangkat anak."

"Tapi tidak akan ada darah Cho yang mengalir di tubuh anak itu. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang penting bagi sebuah keluarga terpandang?"

"Tidak bagi keluarga saya. Tidak perlu ada darah hanya untuk menjadi sebuah kelurga."

Ms Kim benar - benar merasa bingung. Yeoja di depannya benar - benar berbeda dengan bayangannya tentang yeoja dari kalangan atas.

"Dalam tubuh Kyuhyun tidak mengalir darah Cho, tapi dia tetap seorang Cho bagi saya. Dia tetap Cho Kyuhyun, anak saya. Bagian dari keluarga Cho."

"Ma-maksud anda Kyuhyun..."

Ms Cho mengangguk. "Ne, Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung saya."

.

.

Yesung tertegun. Semua cerita yang baru dia dengar dari Kyuhyun benar - benar mengejutkan. Di kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat tinggal dia dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah kembali ke kampus, sementara Ryeowook menemani Kibum yang sedang ada urusan. Krystal, Amber dan Hyoyeon juga sempat menjenguk tadi.

Sulit bagi Yesung mempercayai bahwa cerita yang baru dia dengar benar - benar terjadi pada namja di depannya. Tentang seorang anak kecil yang menjadi korban kekerasan orang tua kandungnya sendiri entah kenapa terasa terlalu mengerikan untuknya. Anak tidak berdosa yang lahir dari ayah seorang pemabuk dan Ibu seorang pelacur dan harus jadi bulan - bulanan kedua orang itu.

"Selama 6 tahun aku hidup seperti itu, hidup dalam mimpi paling buruk. Mimpi buruk yang nyata." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. "Aku masih kecil saat itu tapi semuanya begitu melekat di memoriku..."

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, matanya menerawang dan terlihat ada luka disana. Yesung menggenggam tangan namja itu lembut membuat namja itu menoleh padanya.

"Itu sudah berlalu Kyu..."

"Tapi sekarang kamu tahu siapa aku, Sungie. Marga asli ku Park, bukan Cho."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk urat nadinya. "Disini mengalir darah seorang pemabuk dan... Pelacur."

"Itu hanya sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah, Kyu..."

"Sungie..."

"Bukan cairan kental berwarna merah yang menentukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Kyu..." Tangan Yesung menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. "...Tapi apa yang ada disini. Apa yang ada dihati..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung yang menyentuh dadanya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Bagiku, Cho Kyuhyun tetap Cho Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan, penuh ide gila, dan kadang se'enaknya, tapi juga berhati emas..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kata - kata Yesung. Semua orang mungkin melihatnya sempurna. Dia putra tunggal yang nantinya kelak menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho, pemilik perusahaan besar dengan cabang di dalam dan luar negeri . Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah anak angkat, seorang anak yang diselamatkan oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak bisa memiliki anak.

"Aku menjalani rehabilitasi anak selama bertahun - tahun. Aku sering membuat masalah di rumah baruku tapi Umma dan Appa tetap sabar menghadapiku."

"Mereka menyayangimu, Kyu..."

"Ne, mereka menyayangiku..."

CUP! Yesung mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lembut "Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu, dan itu yang merubahku."

"Merubahmu?"

"Ne."

Menjadi korban kekerasaan orang tua kandung bukanlah hal mudah. Kyuhyun mendapatkan cinta yang berlimpah dari kedua orang tua angkatnya, membuatnya merasa kembali berarti tapi selain kedua orang tuanya tidak ada satupun orang yang dia percaya. Jika sudah di luar rumah Kyuhyun selalu memasang tembok tinggi. Menjadi orang yang egois, dingin dan tertutup. Satu - satunya orang yang bisa menjadi temannya saat SMA adalah Eunhyuk, kepolosan dan ketulusan Eunhyuk membuatnya merasa nyaman sebagai teman.

"Lalu aku mengenalmu dan Hae, dan sejak itu semuanya mulai berubah. Hae memberikanku perasaan nyaman yang sama seperti yang Eunhyuk berikan, aku benar - benar merasa punya teman."

Kyuhyun mencium tangan Yesung yang masih berada di genggamannya. "Tapi kamu memberikanku perasaan yang lebih, Sungie-ah. Sejak kamus bahasa jepangmu mendarat di kepalaku aku langsung merasa perasaan nyaman yang luar biasa. Perasaan yang aku rasakan saat bersama Umma dan Appa. Aku bahkan tidak merasa keberatan saat Umma dan Appa harus pindah ke luar negeri."

Yesung tersenyum. "Sepertinya kamus itu kamu ajaib ya..."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu mengecup bibir Yesung ringan. "Butuh tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya kita menyadari perasaan kita, sedikit terlambat memang..." Tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi Yesung. "...Tapi setidaknya aku sudah yakin dengan perasaanku kali ini."

Sejenak mereka bertatap hingga perlahan kedua bibir mereka bertemu, mencoba membagi apa yang mereka rasakan masing - masing.

.

.

"Kyuhyun Oppa baik - baik saja kan?"

Krystal mengangguk. "Tadi siang aku lihat dia baik - baik saja. Harusnya tadi kamu ikut aku, Hyoyeon dan Amber menjenguk kesana."

"Aku masih takut..."

"Aku mengerti." Krystal menggenggam tangan Yoona. "Tapi percaya padaku, mereka semua menyayangimu, Yoona. Mereka pasti akan menerimamu dengan baik."

Yoona menatap Krystal. Sudah cukup lama dia berteman dengan yeoja di depannya itu, tapi dia baru menyadari bahwa temannya itu sudah banyak berubah. Krystal semakin dewasa, lembut dan hangat.

"Nanti kalau Kyuhyun Oppa sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kita semua akan berkumpul di rumahnya. Kamu ikut ya."

Yoona terlihat ragu.

"Mereka sangat berharap kamu bisa datang. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

Tidak! Yoona tahu Krystal sedang berkata jujur sekarang. Perlahan kepalanya pun mengangguk. Krystal tersenyum melihat itu.

"Yoona, percaya padaku. Semuanya akan lebih mudah untukmu."

.

.

"Go Hyukkie... Go Hyukkie... Go Hyukkie..."

"Go Amber... Go Amber... Go Amber..."

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan rumah Kyuhyun. Sudah tiga hari sejak Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, dan hari ini semuanya berkumpul di rumahnya. Rumah megah yang biasanya sepi itu hari ini begitu ramai. Di salah satu ruang keluarga yang paling luas Amber dan Eunhyuk sedang melakukan battle dance.

"Wohooo! Amber memang keren! Eunhyuk Oppa payah!" Teriak Hyoyeon sambil tertawa.

"Mwo? Payah? Ya ya ya! Aku ini jagonya dance!" Protes Eunhyuk cepat. Hyoyeon menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara Yunho yang ada disampingnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil membelai rambutnya.

Donghae tiba - tiba berdiri disamping Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie-ah, ayo kita couple dance."

Ajakan Donghae langsung disambut dengan suara riuh orang - orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hyoyeon-ah, kenapa krystal belum datang?"

"Dia masih di jalan, Kyu Oppa."

Perban Kyuhyun masih terpasang, tapi dia sudah jauh lebih baik, hanya saja dia belum boleh melakukan kegiatan berat. Disampingnya ada Yesung yang sedang heboh bersorak melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang melakukan dance. Amber yang ingin memberikan ruang untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae memilih duduk di samping Kibum dan Ryeowook yang sesekali ikut bersorak bersama Yesung. Louna memilih berada di dapur menemani Ms Cho memasak. Hari ini Ms Cho sengaja meliburkan juru masak di rumahnya karena dia ingin memasak sendiri. Mr Cho baru akan datang besok.

"Hai semua aku dataaaaang!"

Suara Krystal tiba - tiba terdengar. Yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Krystal, kenapa datang terlambat?"

"Mianhe, Yesung Oppa. Ah iya aku kesini bersama sesorang, tunggu sebentar..." Krystal kembali menghilang di balik pintu, tapi tidak lama dia kembali datang dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya.

"Yoona!" Seru Hyoyeon senang. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghentikan couple dance mereka saat mendengar seruan Hyoyeon. Amber reflesk mematikan musik. Yoona terlihat berdiri dengan canggung di samping Krystal. Tiba - Tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri Yoona.

"Akhirnya kamu datang, Yoona. Kami sudah menunggumu..."

"Kyu Oppa..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Sedang ada pesta kecil disini, mau bergabung?"

Yoona menatap tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Ne, Oppa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Yoona. Diajaknya yeoja itu untuk menemui Yesung.

"Yesung Oppa, mianhe..."

"Kamu tidak salah, Yoona..."

"Tapi photo - photo itu... Kim Ajhuma sakit karena itu."

"Sudah lupakan saja. Keadaan Umma sudah membaik, tidak usah merasa bersalah lagi." Yesung membelai lembut rambut Yoona. "Kami semua menyayangimu, jangan pernah merasa sendiri lagi, ne."

"Oppa..." Mata Yoona mulai berkaca - kaca. "Ne Oppa! Gomawo."

Semua tersenyum melihat itu. Krystal dan Hyoyeon melakukan high five.

"Baiklah! Karena semua sudah berkumpul ayo kita lanjutkan pestanya!" Seru Amber sambil kembali menyalakan musik. Amber menarik Kibum dan Ryeowook untuk ikut menari di tengah ruangan, sementara Krystal menarik Hyeoyeon dan Yunho.

"Yoona, bergabunglah bersama kami." Tiba - tiba tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae terjulur di depan Yoona. Yeoja itu menatap sejenak tapi kemudian diraih kedua tangan itu. Wajahnya telihat senang.

"Hei kenapa tidak ada yang mengajakku?" Kyuhyun mengajukan protes yang pastinya diacuhkan oleh teman - temannya.

"Setelah lukamu sembuh aku akan menemanimu menari, Kyu..." Yesung berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun. Suaranya dibuat seseksi mungkin. "...Terserah mau di tempat tidur atau sofa..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar itu. Dipegang perutnya yang masih terbungkus perban.

"Baby Sungie mulai nakal, eoh? Tunggu sampai perban ini terlepas..."

Yesung tertawa, tanpa dia sadari dia benar - benar dalam bahaya saat perban itu sudah lepas.

.

.

One year later

"Huah Hae Oppa! Rasakan pembalasan kami!"

Pluk! Dua genggam pasir basah mengenai dada Donghae yang hanya terbalut kaus dalam tipis.

"Kalian berani melawanku, eoh?" Donghae mengeruk pasir basah dengan tangannya lalu mulai mengejar Krystal dan Hyoyeon yang sudah berlari.

Eunhyuk dan Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"Hei lihat! Sudah mulai sunset!" Amber berseru senang membuat aksi kejar - kejaran Donghae, Krystal dan Hyoyeon berhenti. Semua mendekat ke Amber dan ikut duduk pasir seperti yang amber lakukan.

Yesung tersenyum melihat langit yang mulai ke'emasan. Mengingatkannya pada liburan gila yang membuatnya dan Kyuhyun menyadari perasaan mereka masing - masing. Disandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Yoona yang melihat itu tersenyum, disebelahnya terlihat seorang namja tampan. Yoona sudah punya namjachingu baru sejak empat bulan lalu, namja bernama Siwon yang merupakan sepupu Yunho yang selama ini kuliah di Australia.

"Huaaah! Kapan aku punya namjachingu?" Krystal tiba - tiba berseru lantang membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Krys, Oppaku yang ada ada di Amerika akan pulang ke Korea minggu depan. Mau aku kenalkan?"

"Apa dia tampan, Amber?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau!" Jawan Krystal semangat yang kembali disambut suara tawa.

"Tidak terasa ya, Kyu... Sudah satu tahun. Sayangnya Kibum dan Ryeowook belum bisa ke Korea sekarang."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dirangkul Yesung kedalam pelukannya. "Ne Yesungie. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat."

Setahun berlalu dan sudah banyak yang berubah. Yoona sekarang sudah punya namjachingu baru. Louna memutuskan untuk pindah kuliah ke Perancis. Ms Kim dan Mr Kim sudah rujuk sejak enam bulan lalu tapi Mr Kim masih berada di Jepang karena dia sudah terikat kontrak kerja disana. Empat bulan lagi Kontrak kerjanya baru selesai. Namun yang terpenting adalah Yesung, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah menyelesaikan kuliah mereka. Acara ini pun adalah perayaan atas kelulusan mereka. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga yang ada di Korea. Yesung sudah mendapatkan tiga panggilan interview kerja. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae memutuskan untuk merintis bisnis bersama, mereka sedang merintis sebuah cafe.

"Yesungie, ikut aku..."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja..."

Yesung tidak bertanya lagi. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan kaki telanjang.

"Yesungie..." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kini dia sudah berdiri di depan Yesung. Sejenak mereka bertatapan tanpa suara. "...ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Air laut sesekali menyentuh kaki mereka. Langit terlihat begitu indah, perpaduan emas dan merah.

Kyuhyun merogoh kantong celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dibuka kotak itu perlahan, dua buah cincin terlihat disana.

"Aku, Cho Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruh hidup, cinta, dan hatiku kepada Kim Yesung..."

"Kyu..."

"Aku tahu pasti resiko dari hubungan ini, tapi aku yakin, apapun itu akan kita hadapi bersama..."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Yesung dan memasukan salah satu cincin ke jari manis Yesung. Dikecup perlahan cincin yang kini sudah melingkar di jari Yesung.

Yesung mengambil cincin yang masih ada dikotak dan melakukan hal yang tadi di lakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku, Kim Yesung juga sudah memutuskan untuk menyerahkan hidup, cinta, dan hatiku kepada Cho Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Direngkuhnya Yesung kedalam pelukannya, memeluk erat namja yang begitu dia cintai. Perlahan langit mulai gelap karena matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempuna tapi bagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung ini berarti ada hari baru yang akan mereka lalui besok. Setelah ini babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka akan dimulai.

**END**

#HaeHyuk#

"Hyukkie, aku bisa sulap. Lihat, ada sesuatu di belakang telingamu."

"Eh, benarkah? Apa itu Hae?"

"Tada!"

"Cincin?"

"Oh ada satu lagi. Ditelinga satu lagi! Tada!"

"Cincin lagi?"

"Ne! Lihat ada namanya di dalamnya."

"Eunhyuk... Donghae... Eh ini..."

"Ini cincin kita berdua!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Hyukkie tahu apa artinya ini?"

"Mmm... Apa?"

"Ini artinya... Apapun yang terjadi Lee Eunhyuk akan tetap menjadi milik Lee Donghae... Begitu juga sebaliknya... Selamanya!"

"H-Hae..."

"Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah!"

"Nado! Nado Saranghae, Hae!"

**END - END**

**Finally... Setelah sempat mengalami masa - masa jamuran FF ini selesai juga. Yahh beginilah. Mianhe kalau kurang memuaskan, Mianhe karena typo masih bertebaran. Gomawo readers masih ada yang mau baca FF ini, review, saran dan kritik masih Author tunggu.**

**Note:**

**- Please jangan bashing para yeoja ataupun straight couple yang ada di FF ini. Author ga ****mau**** ada fanwar atau apapun, author cuman pinjam mereka.**

**- Untuk para Haehyuk shipper mianhe kalau Haehyuk momentnya sedikit. Main cast FF ini memang KyuSung jadi ceritanya pun berfokus ke KyuSung**

**See U in My Next FF :) **

**#BTW ada yang suka GTop Couple nggak?#**


End file.
